The Pen Pal Project
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: A school-wide implementation of the Pen Pal Project. That's how it started. Will it end with the unlikeliest of people becoming friends and possibly even more? They might even change each other's lives for the better. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! Here's the latest brainchild of me and the lovely Jarjarblinx1. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

The school was chaos. A long summer apart from each other made it absolutely essential for the students of Mansfield High to eagerly crowd around each other's lockers. Their eagerness to be heard led to a screaming match, voices fighting to tell their stories of vacationing in Bermuda, ziplining in Belize, and safaris through Africa. Perhaps the largest group of them all was crowded around Jackson Frost, the most popular and well-liked student of them all. While he may not have been the tallest student, his naturally pure white hair made him unmistakable in a crowd. From a soft face, two piercing blue eyes were crinkled in mirth as he laughed.

"So we were in a rush to get to the train station, we wanted to make sure we had time to return the rental car and still make the train heading from Italy to France, but Mom was dying of thirst and we had to stop at the store. Dad ran into this little shop and came running out real quick. The problem is that there was a car in front of us that looked almost exactly our rental, and he jumped into that one." He paused to catch his breath from laughing. "Next thing we knew Dad was being chased out of the car but the tiniest, old Italian lady trying to hit him with her cane!"

Next to him, a girl with rainbow hair giggled. "Seriously?"

"It was hilarious! Dad was complaining about his bruises for the next three days."

"You always have the best stories!"

"They just sort of happen to me. I don't plan them or anything."

Nicholas North, the large captain of the football team, clapped his hand on Jack's back. "It's because your family is perfect!"

"I don't know if I'd go so far as to say that." Jack gave an embarrassed laugh.

"You know it's true. Loving parents, a little sister who adores you. Damn, you're damn near perfect!"

"Okay, okay, guys. No more of this." He shuffled a little uncomfortably at the attention. "I have to head to class."

"Alright, Jackie boy. See you at lunch!"

Tooth, the rainbow-haired girl, smiled at Jack. "See you at lunch."

"See you guys!" Jack grabbed the books he needed for his next few classes and headed off to AP Calculus.

On his way to class, a rushing student knocked into Jack's shoulder, jostling the books out of his hands. "Watch it."

"Hey! Excuse you!" He knelt down to gather his books again.

The boy sighed loudly and knelt down, helping Jack gather some loose papers which had floated out of reach. "So you're Jack Frost. Never thought I'd see you without your entourage."

"They're not my entourage. They're my friends." Jack took the papers and straightened them with a sigh.

"They're a cult."

"If you feel like that, then you must not have many friends yourself, huh, Pitch?"

"Wow, Jack Frost knows my name. What an honor."

"As student body president, it's my goal to know every student at school." He stood up, his books gathered in one arm, and held his hand out to Pitch with a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you."

Pitch looked at the offered hand, not reaching out to take it. "Do you do this with everyone, or am I just special?"

"With everyone I get the chance to meet." He awkwardly retracted his hand.

"That must be annoying."

"I like to think of it as the potential meeting of a new friend."

"I think you have enough friends, Mr. Perfect. And now you've made me late."

"Who're you to decide how many friends I'm allowed to have? You shouldn't be so quick to blame others for your own being late," Jack grumbled.

"If you watched where you were going, you wouldn't have made me late. Be a little more considerate!" Pitch ran off down the hallway in a rush to his next class.

"You-" Jack bit back a retort, seeing as the guys was already long gone. He repeated his mother's favorite saying over and over in his head. _Kill them with kindness. Kill them with kindness_. After another few calming breaths, he headed off for his own class, making it in the door just before the tardy bell.

"Thank you for joining us at last, Mr. Frost," the teacher said and checked his name off on the attendance sheet. "Please take your seat."

"Sorry, sir. Dropped my books in the hallway." He took one of the seats in the front, close to the window.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, we can begin. First things first, the school is hosting a pen pal project this year in order to promote kindness and tolerance amongst the students. Please give some sort of contact info to the Kindness Committee, and they'll pair you up with an anonymous pen pal from within the school."

"Mr. Stevens?" A girl in the back raised her hand. "How is this pen pal thing going to benefit everyone? I'd like to think I'm already a kind person, so what is it supposed to do for people like me?"

Jack quickly raised his hand before the teacher could speak. "Could I answer that, sir? I'm the student ambassador for the Kindness Committee."

The teacher waved his hand towards Jack. "Yeah sure, go ahead."

He stood up in front of the class. "To answer your question, Sarah, I'd like you all to know why the Kindness Committee decided to try the Pen Pal Project. Yes, there are a lot of students here are already kind to each other, but others are still left out because of social groups. We have seen those who aren't in a necessarily 'popular' group find it hard to connect those who are included. And those in the groups, for the most part, aren't willing to branch out from their comfortable groups. Or they think that they don't have anything in common with the people who prefer to stay separate. Believe me, I'm just as guilty as all of you." He cleared his throat for a moment. "Our hope for this project is to forge friendships between groups that might never have met otherwise. Since it's completely anonymous, you don't have to be afraid of how someone else might perceive you."

"Is it mandatory?"

"Do we get extra credit?"

"Can I send nudes to my girlfriend?"

* * *

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Hey_

 **ShadowKing:** _Guess you're my pen pal._

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Hey ShadowKing_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Looks like we are. I like your user name. Is that supposed to represent you, or are you a LotR fan?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I guess both? Does your name represent you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My little sister picked it. She says I always go out of my way to make sure things are fun. So I guess you could say it represents me?_

 **ShadowKing:** _So you have a sister? That must be nice. Is she younger or older than you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _She's younger. Just started sixth grade this year. What about you? Any siblings?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Adopted. Single kid. Parent's away a lot._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm sorry. That's a bit of a bummer. What do you do to blow time then? Besides binge watch LotR like me?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I like music. I taught myself how to play the cello and the piano._

 **ShadowKing:** _I also like reading. Have you read any good books lately?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's awesome! I'm a percussionist and a singer, but I'm not as badass as you teaching yourself. I picked up some sticks in fifth grade band and never turned back._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I do love reading. Haven't been able to read much lately, though, what with mountains of homework and family stuff._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you like the drums? I'm guessing that means you like rock music? Are you more into classic rock or…?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I hear ya. There's so much homework and now this project too. Do you think anyone's taking it seriously?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's probably safer not to ask me about my tastes in music. It's so eclectic it would take an hour of messaging just to tell you the basic list of my favorite artists. And I don't think either of us has time for that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _The vibe I got from everyone kind of made me feel like they didn't care much for it. I wish they did. Turns out I didn't get such a bad partner._

 **ShadowKing:** _My teacher made it mandatory. But you're a pretty good partner, so it's not too bad._

 **ShadowKing:** _What are some of the artists you're into? Maybe we have some common interests._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It was mandatory for me too. I think I would have done it even if it wasn't though. It's a big school, and you never who you might be missing out on meeting._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I like Alexandre Desplat and Hans Zimmer for movie composers, pretty much any broadway musicals, Blink 182, Green Day, Journey, Demi Lovato, cheesy old Disney Channel stuff, some new cheesy Disney Channel stuff thanks to my sister, and tons more stuff._

 **ShadowKing:** _You sound like a big kid. I like Alexandre Desplat and Hans Zimmer. Also Carter Burwell, Wojciech Kilar and James Horner._

 **ShadowKing:** _Disney's cool. I'm also really big into Bollywood music right now._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think a big kid is the best description of me I've heard in awhile._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't listen to much Bollywood, but I like K-Pop. I have a knack for languages and can pick up a song pretty quick. It's fun watching people's reactions to me singing it since I'm about as far from Asian as you can get._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you're not Asian. That's a clue._

 **ShadowKing:** _K-Pop is cool. Do you learn the dances too?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I try to for fun sometimes. Dancing doesn't come as easy to me though, so I don't do it much._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Are you Asian? Didn't mean to offend, if you are._

 **ShadowKing:** _I am not Asian at all. I actually don't know what my genetic makeup is. I've been thinking about doing one of those genetic testing kits. What do you think?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think those are pretty cool. My grandparents gave my Mom and Dad each one for Christmas last year. Turns out we have a some Spanish and English blood in us that no one was aware of before. If you do it, I want to know what you are!_

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Hey, sorry for the delay! I had to Skype with Lois (my adoptive mother). She's in Rome right now having dinner with the Pope. Who does that?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll tell you the results if it doesn't reveal my identity. I'm guessing we have to remain anonymous as long as possible, right?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's the plan. Anonymity for as long as we can stand it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Your Mom is having dinner with the Pope?! What'd she do to get to do that?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _P.S. You're adopted?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Ignore that. Just realized I skipped over that message earlier._

 **ShadowKing:** _Lois has a cousin who's a cardinal or something like that. I dunno, she's kinda weird like that. She brought me Putin's signature last month and a hand-written letter to me from Elizabeth II the month before. Michael (my adoptive dad) is even worse. He knows everyone._

 **ShadowKing:** _Yeah, I'm adopted. I lost my parents when I was 6._

 **ShadowKing:** _Sorry to bum you out. I tend to do that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Don't worry about bumming me out. You're the one who deserves to be upset after all you've gone through. I'm sorry that happened to you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm over it. I get the house to myself a lot, so I can be as loud as I want. Maybe if we become friends I'll invite you over._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That would be cool. My parents love having people over, but I'm usually too busy or they are to actually have any friends over._

 **ShadowKing:** _So where do you like to hang out?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Honestly, as sad as it sounds, I don't hang out much. I'm too busy with family, sports, good grades, and all that. School_ _ **is**_ _my social time._

 **ShadowKing:** _At least you have a social life. I don't really do friends._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That sounds awfully lonely. Well, where do you usually hang out?_

 **ShadowKing:** _The studio, the library, or home. Pretty exciting._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm sure there's people at the studio and library you could find who like the same things you do. Or do you not want friends, not so much you can't make them?_

 **ShadowKing:** _It's not that I don't want them. I guess it's hard for me to make them._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _If only I knew who you were at school. I'm a people person, and there's already a few I think you'd like. Based on our conversations so far, at least._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you're one of the popular kids?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Some people might call me that. I don't like to be called popular. I just try to be nice to people, and I guess it makes them like me. I try to follow the Golden Rule._

 **ShadowKing:** _I can imagine it's hard to be liked by everyone. A lot of pressure._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You have no idea. With everything I've taken on this year, I think I've set myself up for a mental breakdown._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Or two or three._

 **ShadowKing:** _You should focus on you. It does you no good to be president of every club if you start screaming the moment you have privacy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It sounds to me like our problems are polar opposites. I have too many social obligations, and you have too few. I'd happily give you some if you want._

 **ShadowKing:** _I have obligations. Just not as many as you by the sound of it. I bet you have a leather planner or something. Color coded too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Nah. I've just got a cellphone with a packed calendar full of about twenty reminders a day for myself._

 **ShadowKing:** _That probably gets annoying fast._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm used to it. So far it hasn't failed me._

 **ShadowKing:** _Your perfectionism narrows down the field of potential pen pals. You're making this too easy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I didn't think I was being that obvious. There's tons at school who fit my description_

 **ShadowKing:** _Less than you think._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then there's you. There's a surprising amount of loners at our school. None of them have really talked to me, for obvious reasons, so I don't know much about them to get an idea on which might be you._

 **ShadowKing:** _So…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you have the extended editions of LotR?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Would I be a true closet nerd if I didn't?_

 **ShadowKing:** _There are plenty of nerds who settle for the plain blu-ray._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Not this nerd. Hardcore all the way._

 **ShadowKing:** _Have you ever gone to a convention?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _A few years back I did. Lately, my schedule has been a little too crazy to unless they're on school breaks. Which hardly ever happens with my luck._

 **ShadowKing:** _That sucks. I've gone a few times. I went as Thranduil last time I went._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What a coincidence! I went as Legolas last time._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you dressed up as my son? That's not awkward haha_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _#awkwardnotawkward_

 **ShadowKing:** _So you're a guy. Interesting._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Or I went as a genderbent Legolas. I'll leave it to you to figure out which._

 **ShadowKing:** _I think you would have specified that earlier. I think you're a guy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Alright. You caught me. I'm a guy._

 **ShadowKing:** _Cool beans. Me too. That'll make it easier._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Easier for you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Why?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Most of the loners at school are guys :P_

 **ShadowKing:** _How is that easier for me? I wouldn't be able to pick you out of a lineup. I made it easier for you to guess._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I feel like the group I could be in is much smaller than yours._

 **ShadowKing:** _Depends. Do you have any guesses about my identity?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Honestly? No._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _The one guess I was kind of leaning toward has already been debunked._

 **ShadowKing:** _Let me hear it. I wanna see how close you were._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Well...I thought you might be Andrea Youngerman. Clearly I was_ _ **way**_ _off._

 **ShadowKing:** _Oh yeah._ _ **Way**_ _off. Is that even a real person?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _The fact you've never even heard of her is proof she's the ultimate loner._

 **ShadowKing:** _Or am I?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I guess I'll figure that out when I figure out who you are._

 **ShadowKing:** _Never, I say! Never!_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That only makes me more determined to figure it out._

 **ShadowKing:** _You won't succeed._

 **ShadowKing:** _Sincerely, UltimateLoner fka ShadowKing_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _UltimateLoner,_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Nice to meet you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Nope, not as cool._

 **ShadowKing:** _Sincerely, ShadowKing fka UltimateLoner fka ShadowKing_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _ShadowLoner/WhoeverYouAre,_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Please let ShadowKing know I'm going to have to head to bed. It's getting late even for me._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll let him know. Have a good night._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You as well. Chat again tomorrow?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Unless I've already run you off?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Sounds like a plan. Talk to you tomorrow, Guardian._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sleep well, your Highness._

 **ShadowKing:** _I shall do just that._

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

* * *

 **Soooooooo? What did you guys think? We'd love to here from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you talked to your pen pal yet?" Tooth ran up to Jack before class and leaned against his locker.

Jack nodded. "Mine's pretty cool. How about yours?"

"I already know who it is."

"Really? How'd you figure it out so quickly?!"

"I've known Stacy Cavanaugh since kindergarten. We started talking and quickly realized who we were talking to. It's okay though. We're talking for the first time in years, so small wins."

"That's good at least. I've been hearing mixed feedback on the whole thing. I guess North and Bunny ended up getting each other, so that was a useless match up." He closed the locker door and leaned against it with Tooth.

"What about you, huh?" She nudged his shoulder with hers. "Maybe you got paired with a handsome boy?"

"He's a guy, but I don't know who it is yet. So the 'handsome' part is still unknown."

"You mean you haven't tried to find out who it is yet?"

"No way. We both agreed we want to see how long we can go keep it anonymous. It's kind of nice, in a way, not having to think about who I'm talking to."

"So have you started flirting yet? I bet you have."

"Nope. I'm taking this seriously. The Pen Pal Project isn't about hooking people up; it's about making friends. Besides that, I'm going to assume that he isn't gay. Or at least that he isn't Bi like me."

"Ask him. The project's anonymous after all. If he is, he might like having someone to talk to about it."

"I'd hardly call us friends yet. I don't want to bring something like that up when we've hardly just met."

"Nudge him into it. No one can keep secrets from you."

"I'm not doing this to get secrets out of someone, Tooth." Jack frowned. "That isn't the point of the program."

"I know you're not like that, Jack."

"I hope someday maybe he'll become a close enough friend that we feel comfortable sharing secrets like that." He shrugged a little. "We'll see if we get there."

"You like him already, don't you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "We've talked for one afternoon. That's highly unrealistic to say."

"You do fall hard."

"Well, I can safely say I haven't yet with this guy." He winked at his friend playfully. "Who knows, though. With how great we're getting along, that could change by tonight."

"Oh, Jack, how romantic," Tooth sighed, sliding her arm through his. "I wonder who he is."

"I've been trying to figure it out since we stopped chatting last night. Every time I've thought I figured it out, I think of something else that makes me think I'm wrong." Jack steered her towards their next class together.

"Maybe it's Jamie! You've had a crush on him for forever!"

"I had a crush on Jamie in middle school. Doesn't count anymore."

"So you don't like him? Even if it does turn out to be him?" Tooth teased.

"I wouldn't mind if it was him. He hasn't changed that much in the past few years. He's still pretty nice. Good-looking too."

"I know," Tooth giggled. "Who do you not want? You must have some people in mind."

"Well...not the people who I know are blatantly mean. I'm really hoping it doesn't turn out to be Patrick Drake."

"How about Pitch Black?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure I don't have anything in common with him. I finally met him the other day, did I tell you? I think he hates me already. He was really snappy the whole time we talked."

"He scares me. No one who wears that much black can be good. And he's always glaring at people."

"I mean, maybe he was just having a bad day when we talked, but I've also never seen him be nice to anyone either."

"Doesn't sound like who you were talking to."

"He also said he's a Lord of the Rings fan and went to a convention dressed as a character. I couldn't imagine him doing that either."

"Ooh, which character?"

"Thranduil. I guess he'd have the height and persona right."

"Isn't that the hot elf dad? No way would he dress up like that."

"That's the one. I'm not saying he isn't good-looking or anything, but I just can't see him as ever being the type to go to a convention."

"Or watching those movies at all. He looks more like a Texas Chainsaw Massacre type of guy."

Jack laughed. "You never know, though. Isn't the whole point of the Pen Pal Project to see a side of someone you might not usually see? Maybe he's a closet nerd."

"Or he's still a scary poop head." Tooth squeaked and partly hid behind Jack when she saw Pitch at the end of the hall. He gave them a daring look, his body leaning against a locker and a cigarette perched in his mouth.

"Hi, Pitch." Jack tried waving to him, a friendly smile on his face.

Pitch nodded his head in greeting. "Frost."

"How are you today?"

"Fine. You?"

"Alright. Just talking to my friend about the Pen Pal Project." He dragged Tooth out from behind him. "How's it going for you?"

Pitch quirked his head and looked at Tooth. "Rainbow girl." Tooth gasped and jumped back behind Jack. Pitch scoffed. "I said fine, didn't I?"

"Ooooookay then. Have a good day, I guess." He turned to their classroom door and opened it for Tooth to scamper inside. "You really shouldn't smoke, by the way. It's horrible for your body."

"Yeah, yeah." Pitch took the cigarette and dropped it on the ground, grinding it with his shoe. "Better?"

"Much." Jack gave a small, satisfied smile. "It would be even better if you would be so kind as to throw it in the garbage on your way to class."

"Do you always talk to people like you're their mom?"

"Only if they're littering."

"It doesn't bother me. If it bothers you so much, you do it."

"Fine. I will." He knelt down and lightly smacked Pitch's foot out of the way so he could pick up the cigarette. "A school campus is a representation of us as a student body. We don't need to be seeing cigarette butts everywhere. What kind of image does that give?" He tossed it in the garbage can with an annoyed huff.

"Has anyone ever told you how ridiculously annoying you are?"

"I'd rather be called annoying than stand by while someone litters the school." Jack's face brightened up when his teammate walked up to him, giving him a fist bump. "Hey, Law. How's it going?"

"It's going good. You have a minute? I wanted to go over these warm up drills with you before practice this afternoon. You had to leave early yesterday, but since I'm your vice captain, Coach asked me to pass on the message."

"Sure. There's still a few minutes before class starts." Jack gave Pitch a half-hearted wave goodbye before heading into class with this friend.

Pitch snickered and walked away. "Fucking annoying."

* * *

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _You free to talk?_

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sure. How're you today?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Tired._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Didn't get enough sleep last night? Or taxing day?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Both, I guess. There's this really annoying guy at school._

 **ShadowKing:** _I thought we were making friends, and then he once again proved that we're on two totally different levels._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm sorry. That's never fun. Try to stay positive._

 **ShadowKing:** _He's cute in that annoying as hell way. Like a bunny or a kitten? Jesus, that's sappy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _A puppy that you go 'aww it's cute but I don't want to keep it' or 'aww it's cute. I'm gonna adopt the puppy and be besties with it'?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Both, I guess. He's a puppy that you don't want to keep but could probably steal your heart. I think he knows it too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Those are the best ones! They might be a little annoyingly clingy at times, but you know you'll always have them around when you decide to keep them._

 **ShadowKing:** _I doubt he'll want to be kept. He's a friend to one and all, as long as you're part of a certain level. I don't exactly fit his usual friend requirements._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Well, that's lame. So you're just going to give up on the puppy?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I dunno. I don't want to but he might disagree…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Anyway, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Let me know if you want to talk about him another time. I can't really offer my advice though. I have this sinking feeling if you met me at school you'd probably say I'm an annoying puppy too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My day? It was alright. I wouldn't say anything in particularly exciting happened. A typical day in the life of the busy._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll admit it, you're pretty cool._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you didn't save a rainforest or something? You're losing your touch._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Nah. I'm too busy saving the ocean this week. Next month is rainforest._

 **ShadowKing:** _Ah, just the ocean? Or are the whales and coral reefs included too?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Oh, it's all inclusive, of course. Can't leave out a creature in need._

 **ShadowKing:** _You're so generous. I am in awe._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I know. Don't want to toot my own horn or anything but...I'm awesome :D_

 **ShadowKing:** _Wow, modest too! Now I'm really impressed._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Nah. In reality, I actually hate being boosted up. It makes me super uncomfortable._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you're really modest? I'll make sure not to compliment you too much._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't mind if it's jokingly. I like a good joke as much as anybody, and I don't even mind being the butt of the joke._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll make sure to remember that the next time I have a compliment._

 **ShadowKing:** _Here's my identification question of the day: do you have a girlfriend/boyfriend/significant other?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Unless you count my dog as my significant other than no. Not at this time. You?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Nope. 100% single._

 **ShadowKing:** _What type of dog do you have? Boy or girl?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Aussies. I lied. I actually have two._

 **ShadowKing:** _You lied? That's not very nice._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Unintentionally. I accidentally left off an s._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll forgive you. This time._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm joking with you. I'm not actually mad._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Whew. Don't want to lose my pen pal over a typo._

 **ShadowKing:** _That'd be a silly reason. Especially since this is a mandatory assignment._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Very true._

 **ShadowKing:** _Besides, I like talking to you. I've already started to imagine who you might be._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Do you have any guesses yet?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Not really. So far who I've imagined doesn't fit anyone in our school._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Haha. I thought you said you were going to guess it easy?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I tried, but you're cooler than the people I suspected._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Why, thank ya, kind sir. That is just so awfully nice of ya._

 **ShadowKing:** _Please don't do that. A fake country accent doesn't suit you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Maybe a French or Australian one._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Ironically enough, I can speak French and Gaelic but have no idea how to write an accent in them :/_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _But thanks for thinking I'm cool. I might get compliments, but none of them are for me being 'cool.'_

 **ShadowKing:** _Then maybe your friends aren't taking the time to really get to know you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's not that they don't like me. They say I'm fun and interesting all that. But I don't exactly fit the cool guy with the shades image._

 **ShadowKing:** _You can be cool without shades._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You know what I mean, right? The stereotypical cool guy in movies. Maybe a leather jacket and some shades._

 **ShadowKing:** _Smoking too, probably. Leaning against a motorcycle, black hair slicked back with gel. Did I miss anything?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Nope. That's the exact image I was thinking. Imagine that, and I'm the opposite._

 **ShadowKing:** _So no motorcycle? Damn._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _No motorcycle. Or cigarettes. I do have a little hand-me-down car though._

 **ShadowKing:** _You go to a school for rich kids and you have a hand-me-down car?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _We might have decent money, but my parents are firm believers in us earning everything we get. It's served us well so far. My sister and I didn't turn out like spoiled brats like some of the people at school._

 **ShadowKing:** _I respect that. Life probably means more to you because it's what you've earned and not what's been handed to you. That's very admirable._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'll tell my parents you think so :D_

 **ShadowKing:** _That wasn't meant for them, it was meant for you. It was a compliment._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I didn't do anything though. I did as I was told and tried hard in school. Following directions is something that should be done without expecting reward._

 **ShadowKing:** _Exactly. You've continued to follow those rules even when your parents have probably stopped expecting it. You're a good person now, independent of your parents. I find it admirable that with you, what you see is what you get._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _How do you_ _ **really**_ _know for sure? For all you know, I could be totally phishing you right now…_

 **ShadowKing:** _You could. Something tells me you aren't._

 **ShadowKing:** _I hope you aren't._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You caught me. I'm just awkwardly diverting the conversation. Told you I get weird with compliments._

 **ShadowKing:** _Sorry. No more compliments. You're safe for forever._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Well, I didn't mean you have to do that :/_

 **ShadowKing:** _So you do like compliments? I'm confused now._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm confused myself. Ignore me._

 **ShadowKing:** _Does it embarrass you when_ _ **I**_ _compliment you? Do I make you nervous?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's not too bad with you. Compliments are alright. It's when people keep going is when I get really awkward. I don't need a whole conversation about something great I did or what a good person I am._

 **ShadowKing:** _You don't have to worry about me doing that. If you do something good, I'll compliment you. If you're an idiot, I'll say so._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd appreciate that. I'd like to have a friend who knows when not to gush over everything._

 **ShadowKing:** _You'll get nothing but the truth from me._

 **ShadowKing:** _Unless you ask for my identity._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So we're still agreed not to reveal our identities?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Not yet! At the end of the project, we'll do the big reveal. You're the one who wants to follow the rules :P_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So? Following the rules has never led me wrong._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I gotta admit, it's kind of nice being able to talk to someone without knowing who they are. You don't have to worry so much about being judged. If we pissed each other off tonight, all we'd have to do is stop chatting and we'd never have to deal with awkward walk bys at school._

 **ShadowKing:** _And what if we figure it out before then? The end of the year is an awfully long time away._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then we won't admit to it. That way, you won't be absolutely sure until the end._

 **ShadowKing:** _I agree. I really like talking to you. It's like a diary that talks back. Someone I can open up to without having to be afraid._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Exactly my thoughts. So fingers crossed neither of us screws this up._

 **ShadowKing:** _Fingers and toes. I'd cross my eyes too, but then I'll just look ridiculous._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _True. And haven't you heard the saying 'if you cross your eyes they'll stay like that'?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I've heard it. Don't believe it. However, for your sake, I won't test the theory._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _If you did, it'd be a dead giveaway when you were at school._

 **ShadowKing:** _It would certainly be harder to hide my identity._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd just have to look for the guy whose eyes are always crossed._

 **ShadowKing:** _Would you laugh at me when you saw me?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd try not to._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I would._

 **ShadowKing:** _Promise me you wouldn't laugh._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd laugh so hard._

 **ShadowKing:** _You're such an ass._

 **ShadowKing:** _But I'd probably laugh too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Only because then I'd know it was you and why they're like that._

 **ShadowKing:** _Stupid in my eagerness to keep you, keep this exactly as it is._

 **ShadowKing:** _I probably need this more than you need this._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't know about that. I know it's only day 2, but so far you've already been the best part of my days._

 **ShadowKing:** _Ditto._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's nice to hear I'm not alone in the feeling :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _You're not. I really like talking to you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _For a self-proclaimed loner, you're surprisingly good at conversing._

 **ShadowKing:** _Who I am at school is not who I am in the real world._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Why are you different?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Because I'm a soul born in the wrong time. The others wouldn't understand me. They don't want to. They never have. So I give them the version they'll accept._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That sounds like a rather negative outlook on things. Did you even give people a chance to get to know you? Or did you assume and close yourself off?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I gave them a chance once. When I was finally able to break out of the locker they had shoved me in for being a "fucking faggot," I became the "cool guy" we talked about. With the cool, detached, elusive persona attached._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm sorry you went through that. When did that happen?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Middle school. I made the mistake of publicly coming out while fighting to be first chair in the orchestra. Add in some raging testosterone and offended sensibilities and you have a deadly combination._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _In defense of the majority, I have to say that middle school sucks in general. That being said, it doesn't excuse what people did to you. No one should be bullied for their preferences._

 **ShadowKing:** _It's alright. It's easier to just be two separate people. It makes who I am more special to me. Like a secret that's all mine._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And more special to whatever lucky guy gets to go out with you. It'll be like a special gift for him to know the real you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I hope so. That special someone probably isn't at our school. Most of the guys are jerks or airheads. Sometimes, when I'm not talking to you, I wonder if you're real._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just like you have two sides to you, maybe lots of other guys at school have a side they don't show to everyone._

 **ShadowKing:** _Give me one example._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Me. You haven't been able to guess who I am, right? I've shown a side of me to you that I don't show at school._

 **ShadowKing:** _Why don't you? Why do you have to hide?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I dunno._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I've always been a people pleaser. Sometimes to please people you have to clamp down on yourself a bit. At this point, I feel like it would be too weird if I suddenly just came out crazy trying to "be myself" now._

 **ShadowKing:** _Then maybe you're hanging out with the wrong people._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's not their fault I'm like this. I've always put others before myself, and I've gotten rather good at hiding it._

 **ShadowKing:** _Then I guess it's a good thing you have me. Don't be worried about pleasing me. Just be yourself, and I'll do the same with you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So far it's been pretty easy to be myself with you. Guess that means we have the potential to have a pretty awesome friendship :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _It certainly looks that way. I'm glad I have you to talk to._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _If only everyone else could see how awesome you are too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then again...I'm not sure I want to share this hidden awesome side of you yet._

 **ShadowKing:** _Feeling possessive of me already?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Don't worry, I feel the same about you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Possessive? Me? Of a new and interesting friend that's mine alone to bother right now?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Duh._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm glad._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _How have things been for you with boyfriends in the past? Did you ever let them get to know the you you're showing me?_

 **ShadowKing:** _For some reason, I, like Smaug, instill terror in the hearts of man. I dunno, it just never works out._

 **ShadowKing:** _What about you? How's your love life?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think you should work on your terror charade. Clearly you're losing your touch since I'm not yet terrified and running._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My love life? I don't think I've even been on a date since last summer. I have a tendency to fall hard and fast. After a bad break up, I decided to try staying away from it all for a while._

 **ShadowKing:** _Smart move. Girls these days are a pain._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You say that like girls can be the only pains. Guys can be just as much of a pain in the ass._

 **ShadowKing:** _Yeah, but you don't have to date them._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Unless you do. Date guys. Do you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sorry. I thought I'd mentioned it earlier. I'm Bi. So...yeah, I've dated guys before._

 **ShadowKing:** _Who do you like better? Guys or girls?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't know. I'm Bi for a reason. I like both equally so far._

 **ShadowKing:** _What kind of guys do you date? Are you more of a top or a bottom?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Sorry. Ignore that._

 **ShadowKing:** _Shouldn't have sent that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Uhhhhhh._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm not sure?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay, cool. Not gonna mention it again to someone I just started talking to._

 **ShadowKing:** _How to be Impolite 101_

 **ShadowKing:** _Nailed it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It wasn't that bad. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like I keep it all a secret or anything._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My friends know everything about my love life. Or lack thereof. You're my friend now, so I don't mind sharing. You might have been just a tad too eager in asking though ;)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I_

 **ShadowKing:** _I mean_

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

* * *

Jack sat back in his chair with a sigh. "I guess that's as good a spot as any to end for the night." He shut off his laptop and transferred his focus back to the AP Chemistry homework in front of him.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" Tooth grabbed Jack's arm as she matched his step. Today her neon purple hair made her stand out in the crowd. "So, two weeks and still no news from your new beau?"

"Nothing. I think I scared him off with talk of boyfriends. Told you it would be too soon to talk about stuff like that."

"What happened exactly? Did you come on to him or something?"

"We found out about each other's sexuality. Then I think he got a little too excited and asked some things. When I actually answered some, I think he freaked out."

"Oh..."

"Yeah," he sighed, leaning his head against his friend's shoulder. "And I can't exactly get ahold of him to try to figure this out. He can't see my chats unless he logs on again."

"Oh no, you like this guy, don't you? You have that same look on your face that you get when you break up."

"Well, that's what it sort of feels like. My friend broke up with me."

"It sounds like your friend might have gotten freaked that's he's already falling for you too."

"You're reading way too much into this. Just because he's gay and I occasionally date guys doesn't mean we're going to get together."

"Maybe you should try telling him that, and then you might just convince him and yourself about that."

* * *

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Hey_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I hope I didn't scare you away with my forwardness in our last message._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My friend brought it to my attention that I might have given you the wrong idea about us. We might have similar preferences in gender, but that doesn't mean things have to get weird._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I hope._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _If that's even where your mind went._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I just want to talk it out with you so we don't have this awkward no talking thing going on._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then again we did agree to anonymity so if something weird happened we could go about our lives like normal so I'll leave it to you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _A heads up would be nice though._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just saying_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Hope you don't hate me_

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _I don't hate you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I miss you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm sorry._

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're back?! You actually replied?! I'm so so sorry! Whatever I did to upset you, I apologize for it!_

 **ShadowKing:** _It wasn't you. It was me. I'm sorry I made you worry._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I realized that I was getting too comfortable with someone I've just...met? I needed time to remind myself of something._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Remind yourself of what? I really didn't mind your questions. I was only surprised because I wasn't expecting you to ask them._

 **ShadowKing:** _Exactly! I forgot you weren't just some faceless dating website bot. You're someone at our school!_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _But we don't know each other's identity._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Even if I am a real person at your school, you don't have to worry about feeling awkward seeing me after asking questions like that._

 **ShadowKing:** _It just freaked me out, knowing that someone at our school knew so much about me and what I think and feel. What would you do with that information I wondered. Would you forget it, put it at the back of your mind, or tell your friends? I was acting way too familiar with someone who could be cruel as well as kind. As you said, I don't know you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't really know what to say. I haven't lied about myself at all this whole time, so I thought you knew me better. I thought you'd know I'm not the kind of person who would use that knowledge to hurt you. At the same time, I understand wanting to protect yourself. And how could you really know me. Like we've said before, for all we know we could be completely lying about who we are._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'll be honest, I did tell one person that my pen pal is gay. But she's one of my best friends, and I only said it because she was pestering me about why I seemed so bummed. I swear I didn't tell her anything else you've wanted to keep hidden._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm sorry. For all my words, it's hard for me to express my feelings properly. I know you wouldn't do that, but a small part of me is still afraid. You know? I'm probably just hurting your feelings, which really sucks._

 **ShadowKing:** _If it makes you feel better at all, I really did miss you. I missed looking forward to your messages and talking to you and imagining what you look like._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I missed you too. I didn't know what to do when you disappeared. Since I don't know who you are, I couldn't even get in contact with you to beg forgiveness. I just had to wait and hope you eventually logged back on and saw my million messages to you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm sorry. I panicked and behaved badly towards you. Forgive me?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course I forgive you. I don't want to lose my pen pal so soon._

 **ShadowKing:** _Guess you like me, huh?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Yeah. You're a pretty cool dude._

 **ShadowKing:** _You are too. That was my problem. It's a little weird to be developing a crush on a secret person from school after talking to them for only two days._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're getting a crush on me? Why, sir, you're making me blush._

 **ShadowKing:** _Honestly?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Yeah. I am._

 **ShadowKing:** _Talk about falling fast._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's supposed to be my job :(_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _But yes I am blushing a little. Don't get a big head though. I blush easily._

 **ShadowKing:** _Is that a 'this guy is weird' blush, or a 'I might have a little crush too' blush?_

 **ShadowKing:** _No, don't answer that._

 **ShadowKing:** _Unless you want to._

 **ShadowKing:** _But maybe don't…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Fuck, I'm fucking this up again._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're not messing this up. Stop stressing out so much._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's a 'maybe I'm starting to get a little crush on this guy' kind of thing._

 **ShadowKing:** _Really?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Really. I've been really trying not to like anyone, but you're making it a little hard to do that._

 **ShadowKing:** _I feel the same about you._

 **ShadowKing:** _This could be dangerous._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I know. The anonymity helps though, doesn't it? We don't have to worry about awkward run-ins or anything._

 **ShadowKing:** _A secret relationship...sounds exciting. Dangerous, yeah, but exciting._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Another secret that's just ours._

 **ShadowKing:** _So the list grows :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can see a bunch of pros and cons to this. If our crushes develop into something more, then it would make sense to start actually dating at the end of all this. It's like the trial period everyone goes through when they're trying to see if they actually like someone, but we have the advantage of not having to feel awkward around someone if it doesn't work out._

 **ShadowKing:** _At the same time, what if we find out our identities at the end of the year and we think the other's hideous. Or we don't like them?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Hmm…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Well, there have been plenty of relationships that have been passionate and done entirely through a screen. It's not unheard of. And there's no pressure. We can just be ourselves._

 **ShadowKing:** _And there is that chance. I might think you're really annoying in the real world, or you might think me a major jerk. However, maybe the risk is worth it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You can't tell, but I'm sighing like crazy over here. I hate to admit it, but you're right. If we really do like each other that much by May, then I'd rather know who you were and maybe not have it work out than go forever never knowing._

 **ShadowKing:** _So…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Are we really doing this?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It sounds like it. How about we make an agreement right now to meet somewhere in May to discover who we are? If we change our minds before then, we just tell the other we don't want to. But hopefully then we couldn't chicken out as easily._

 **ShadowKing:** _How about the school dance? We'll meet there, and if it works it could be really romantic. If it doesn't, we can stuff our faces with sub-par food and dance like idiots._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Do you mean the Senior Prom?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can't believe I've never asked what your class is yet._

 **ShadowKing:** _Senior. You?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Same. Thank goodness. That could have been awkward if one of us was a Junior and was waiting at the wrong prom._

 **ShadowKing:** _Only a little bit :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just a little? I don't know about you, but I would have assumed you changed your mind about me and just bailed. Pretty heartbreaking, if you ask me._

 **ShadowKing:** _And then you would have messaged me and we would have laughed and set something else up._

 **ShadowKing:** _If we really like each other by May, I have a feeling nothing will keep us apart._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I hope that would be the case. But just to be sure, this doesn't mean there's any pressure on us to start liking each other. And if we don't, then we can still meet up as friends?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Of course._

 **ShadowKing:** _Just a little heads up though._

 **ShadowKing:** _You're probably going to fall for me._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can't tell if you know me that well already or just have a big head._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Probably both._

 **ShadowKing:** _I could see that :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I could see myself falling for you too._

 **ShadowKing:** _We'll know by May, I suppose._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I guess we will._

 **ShadowKing:** _Fuck, I gotta go. Lois is calling from Switzerland. She's learning chocolate-making._

 **ShadowKing:** _Talk to you tomorrow?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That sounds cool. Yeah. Talk to you tomorrow :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay. Perfect. Talk to you tomorrow, Guardian :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _See ya!_

 **ShadowKing:** _Wait!_

 **ShadowKing:** _Why don't we exchange numbers?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Or are you opposed to texting during school hours?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I won't text_ _ **during**_ _classes. But breaks and lunches are alright._

 **ShadowKing:** _Always following the rules lol What's your #?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _###-####. Yours?_

* * *

Jack's phone dinged with a new text message notification.

ShadowKing: _Hi there :)_

Jack: _Hello. Long time no talk. Shouldn't you be talking to your Mom right now?_

ShadowKing: _Yep. I just wanted to be able to talk to you more frequently._

Jack: _Well, go talk to her. I'll be here whenever you're done or tomorrow._

ShadowKing: _Okay, okay. Now I'm really letting you go. Night._

Jack: _Goodnight, your Highness._ Jack set his phone off to the side with a smile.

* * *

"Are you _texting_ him now?"

"Shut up, Tooth. He wanted to keep talking, and it was easier this way so we don't have to be around our computers." His cheeks flushed pink.

Tooth grabbed Jack's phone and ran away, scrolling through the hundreds of messages sent between them. "Oh my god, you're _dating_ him!"

Jack snatched his phone back from her with a scowl, patience thin. "I know we might be best friends, but my private messages are _private_."

"I didn't read anything! But there's so many heart emojis and kissy faces!"

"Which would usually give other, more _intelligent_ , people a hint that it wasn't meant for foreign eyes," he teased his friend.

"I'm not foreign, I'm your best friend. Or maybe I _was_ , since it looks like you two have gotten really close."

"You still are one of my best friends," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean I want you reading all my texts. So what if we agreed we might kind of like each other? You reading everything is like you tagging along to spy on us on a date."

"I'll do that if you're worried he's a weirdo. I'll have a full disguise, and I'll hide behind a menu like a spy." Tooth smiled. "Have you used the 'L' word yet?"

"I think I'll pass on that, thanks. I don't think I'd go out with someone that weird to begin with." Jack laughed.

"You didn't answer my question. Do you love him?"

"I didn't answer because I don't have one. It's only been a couple months, and I've been trying really hard not to follow my past track record of falling too fast."

"You said 'trying.'" Tooth walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, honey, you really like him, don't you?"

"I do." He hugged her back just as tightly, not realizing how much he'd needed a hug until she'd done it.

"Does he really like you too?"

"I think so. At least, that's the vibe I'm getting. I don't know if I'm reading too much into because I like him though."

"You're clever. See if you can find out." She nuzzled against him. "I'll punch him if he hurts you. It's my duty as your bestest best friend."

"Hey, Tooth?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"You're doing that thing again. No wonder people keep misinterpreting us as a couple."

"I'm sorry!" Tooth whined. "You just look like you need a hug!"

"The hug's fine," he laughed. "The nuzzling could look like a bit more."

"Oops." Tooth hopped back, giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I forget I do that."

"I know. I'm just keeping my promise to point it out to you." Jack picked up his backpack and offered his arm to her. "Shall we head to class?"

"Yes please!" Tooth took his arm and smiled, skipping along beside him.

"You really are adorable, you know that? I can't believe _you're_ not dating anyone."

"Dating's complicated. You know what my family's like. My dad would kill me if I brought anyone home."

"Well...since I'm considering myself taken, at least for the time being until I figure things out with my pen pal, feel free to use me as your beard. Your parents probably suspect, or hope, we're dating anyway."

"I wouldn't ask that of you. It'll probably make your boyfriend jealous."

"He doesn't know who I am yet. He can't get mad if he doesn't know it's his pen pal who's flirting with you. Come on, Tooth. Let me do this for you. At least until you figure out what I already see."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just don't expect me to pay for you on dates like an actual boyfriend."

"Oh, God no. And I won't make you kiss me on the lips. I'll settle for cheek kisses."

"Then we have a deal." He leaned in to seal it with a kiss to her cheek.

"Well, if it isn't Frost and Rainbow Girl." Pitch walked up to them, a scowl on his face. "What, you two dating officially?"

Jack's smile faltered a bit. "So what if we are?"

"Some of us don't want to see you making out."

"I'd hardly count a kiss on the cheek as making out."

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

"You keep saying that every time we meet like it'll change something. I'm not going to change for you."

"Obviously."

"Maybe you're the one who should try changing. It looks to me like your tolerance of people is nonexistent."

"Excuse me?" Pitch growled, stalking up to Jack until he was flat against the wall. "What do you know about me, Frost?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it." He put his hands up in surrender. "I only meant that it seems like you push people away without giving them a chance. I never see you with anyone."

"You don't get to judge me. I know you, Frost. Popular, cloyingly sweet, wanting to be everyone's friend. You don't know anything about me." Pitch backed up, glaring at him. "Don't act so sanctimonious. You're no better than the rest of us." He walked off, making sure to light a cigarette and tossing it to the ground just to annoy him.

"See? You've been judging me from day one. Don't act like everyone else does it and you don't," he called after Pitch. Jack's shoulders fell when he left, and he turned back to his fake girlfriend. "Told you he hates me."

"I think he hates everyone," Tooth whispered, grabbing Jack's arm. "I hope he isn't your pen pal."

Jack tried to shrug off what had just happened. "I won't know who he is until Senior Prom."

"Pray it's anyone but him." Tooth smiled up at him and pulled out a Chewy bar from her backpack. "Chocolate chip. Your favorite."

"Thanks." He gladly took the offered granola bar. "So far you're a pretty good girlfriend. I might just keep you around for awhile."

"Stop it," Tooth giggled, walking with Jack to their class.

* * *

 **Please please review! We really do love to hear your opinions or thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

ShadowKing: _How was school? Break any rules yet?_

Jack: _Of course not. Being a goody two-shoes as always._

ShadowKing: _Of course. Anything exciting happen? Save any endangered animals?_

Jack: _Not today. Too many tests. What have you been up to today?_

ShadowKing: _Being my classic bad boy/loner self._

Jack: _I see. Sounds like an exciting day then._

ShadowKing: _Oh, it was. Better now that I'm talking to you :)_

Jack: _I'm glad I could brighten your day then :)_

ShadowKing: _You always do (heart emoji)_

Jack: _Are you going to go to the College Fair next week?_

ShadowKing: _Probably. Although I'm probably going to go to school somewhere in Europe. Maybe somewhere in the UK._

Jack: _That would be cool. Europe's pretty amazing. Totally understandable you'd want to go there._

ShadowKing: _That plan might change though. I didn't have you when I made that plan. If we grow close and like each other, maybe I'll go to school a little closer than Europe._

Jack: _You don't have to adjust your life plan for me. If we really like each other that much, I could always travel to visit you._

ShadowKing: _But could we stand to be so far apart?_

Jack: _That's something we'd have to wait and see how we feel at that time._

ShadowKing: _You probably wouldn't miss me too much :/_

Jack: _Don't assume. As for me, all the colleges my parents want me to go to are somewhat close by. So I guess I'll be stuck in the boring US._

ShadowKing: _So you would miss me?_

Jack: _If things stay they are between us then of course I would. I miss you if you don't text me every two hours. -_-_

ShadowKing: _Does that mean I can text you more often?_

Jack: _If it doesn't interfere with your busy lifestyle._

ShadowKing: _Wow. You are really funny._

Jack: _I know. I try._

ShadowKing: _But it won't. I'll always make time for you._

Jack: _Then of course I don't mind a few extra texts._

Jack: _As long as it's not during class ;)_

ShadowKing: _Exactly._

ShadowKing: _I can send a few extra texts._

Jack: _I'll look forward to them._

ShadowKing: _I know you will. Because you like me :)_

Jack: _I do. So what do you want to go to college to study?  
_

ShadowKing: _Music. You?_

Jack: _I'm not sure yet._

ShadowKing: _Maybe something to do with kids. A counselor or a teacher maybe. You'd be good with them._

Jack: _I thought about maybe becoming a high school teacher at one point. I'm probably just going to do something in science or engineering._

ShadowKing: _Wait, what? Why would you do that? What happened to becoming a high school teacher?_

Jack: _My parents don't think teachers are paid enough and don't want me to go into such a risky career._

ShadowKing: _So you would sacrifice your happiness to make them happy?_

Jack: _I don't want to disappoint them._

ShadowKing: _This is YOUR life, YOUR future. Sacrificing happiness for practicality is stupid!_

Jack: _I don't think so. After everything my parents have done for me, the least I can do is choose a path that won't cause them worry._

ShadowKing: _And after they're gone, then what? Your stuck in a career that was chosen not out of love, but duty._

Jack: _It's not that I wouldn't like a job like that. If I chose to be a teacher it would be a Science or Chem teacher. I'd still be dealing with a subject I love._

ShadowKing: _Then all I can say is that you should follow your heart, wherever it leads._

Jack: _Thank you. The same to you._

ShadowKing: _I hope I haven't upset you._

Jack: _No, you haven't. It sounded like I upset you, though._

ShadowKing: _No. I was upset for you._

Jack: _I know you might not agree with me, but I really don't mind my decision. It's not so bad._

ShadowKing: _I just want you to be happy._

Jack: _I will be. It's not like I'll be miserable or anything._

ShadowKing: _As long as you're sure…_

Jack: _I'm sure. So what do you want to do with music? Perform? Write? Both?_

ShadowKing: _Both. I already wrote a little, but I'd like to be a part of an orchestra._

Jack: _I totally understand. It's way more interesting to play in a group like that. I really want to hear you play now!_

ShadowKing: _I do have some recordings. I like to record myself when I write._

Jack: _You should send one to me :D_

ShadowKing: _Okay._

ShadowKing: _Sent: Clair de Lune_

There wasn't enough time to listen to the recording before his last class, and the halls after school were too loud to hear anything. Later that night after he got home from water polo practice, he finally had the chance to listen.

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _YOU'RE SO GOOD!_

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Thank you :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sorry that took forever to reply. Things got crazy after school, and I only just now got home from practice and had a quiet moment to listen._

 **ShadowKing:** _It's alright. I figured. Those orphans won't save themselves._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So true. But seriously. You're really really good. Any school would be crazy not to take you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Now you're making me blush._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Finally. Took me long enough._

 **ShadowKing:** _Sometimes you make it really difficult to love you lol_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can be a bit difficult to deal with sometimes._

 **ShadowKing:** _First stage is acknowledging you have a problem. Congrats, you're on your way to recovery._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thank goodness. Someday I hope not to be a bother to the rest of the world._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm hoping and praying for that day. Oh, when will it ever come?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Hey. I haven't been THAT much of a bother, have I?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Never (heart emoji) (heart emoji)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Uh huh. Now you're suddenly changing your tone?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I was joking with you lol I like you exactly as you are._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I should hope so. Or this isn't going to end up going anywhere after all._

 **ShadowKing:** _Aww, I can imagine you're pouting right now. If I was there, I'd hug you and maybe kiss you a few times until you smiled._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm only pouting a little bit. Though now I kind of wish you were here so I could cash in on those hugs and kisses._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just the thought of them had me smiling. I can only imagine how I'd feel if I'm ever lucky enough to experience them in person._

 **ShadowKing:** _Touch your lips with only your fingertips. Don't press down._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Okay? Why am I doing this?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Your fingers will act as my lips._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So you're virtually kissing me right now?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Just as you're kissing me. I'm touching my lips too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's nice._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can only imagine how soft your lips are._

 **ShadowKing:** _Someday I hope you'll find out._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I might never stop kissing you._

 **ShadowKing:** _That sounds nice too :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _How tall are you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _5'11" you?_

 **ShadowKing:** _6'4". I wonder if I'd lift you into my arms or if I would lean down?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _6'4"?! How is that even possible?!_

 **ShadowKing:** _Genetics? Do you have a thing against tall guys?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Not at all. Just haven't dated many guys that much taller than me. None, in fact._

 **ShadowKing:** _How would I kiss you then? Would I lift you or bend down?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd prefer not to be lifted._

 **ShadowKing:** _Then I would lean down and tease you a little. I imagine you would blush and maybe giggle. You'd smile when I kissed you, but not for long. Soon you'd go limp in my arms, breathless and softly moaning for more. Do I continue?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't giggle._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do I continue?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Might be a little soon for a conversation like that._

 **ShadowKing:** _Is that a no?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's a no. Sorry :(_

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay. I'll save the rest of the kissing scenario for later._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thanks._

 **ShadowKing:** _Have I made you uncomfortable?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _No?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Maybe just a little?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Is it a good uncomfortable or a bad uncomfortable?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _A mix of both I think. Nothing to worry about._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm sorry. I won't do it again._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Like I said. Don't worry about it. We've already moved on :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Yep. Got it. Moving on!_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So...What's the most exciting place you've ever been? Or interesting place?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I've been to Buddhist temples high in the mountains. There's a magic in them, but also this lingering sense of danger and mania. The altitude does things to you when you're not used to it. What about you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I haven't been to much of Asia, but the temples sound pretty interesting. My family has mostly travelled through Europe, a few other countries over the years. I think one of my favorites places was Ireland. The Aran Islands, in particular._

 **ShadowKing:** _Ireland is so beautiful. There's so much green, and it feels like it's torn from the pages of a mythological fairytale._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You took the words out of my mouth. On the islands it's cliffs, grass, and ocean views everywhere you look._

 **ShadowKing:** _You can just imagine the druids dancing amongst the cliffs with the wee folk._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _There was one point where I sat on one of the cliffs, and it almost made me feel like I was flying between the sky and the ocean._

 **ShadowKing:** _The castles are my favorite. Not the ones in good condition but the ruins. I walked through them, and I could imagine myself a lord, overseeing my land and tenants. I felt like I should have some tragic romance._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think it suits you, Mr. ShadowKing._

 **ShadowKing:** _Not really. I look the part, but I'd probably be the villain and not the hero._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'll stick with my kingly image of you, thank you very much._

 **ShadowKing:** _I don't think many would agree with you. I'm glad you think so, though._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You have a kingly personality to me._

 **ShadowKing:** _What's that like? Describe it to me as if I was a stranger._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My King's trust is hard to gain but priceless once you've earned it. He is strong-willed and cares for his followers. He does his best not to upset his people but isn't above apologizing or admitting he was wrong._

 **ShadowKing:** _And his Queen?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _He has a queen?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I dunno. This is your story. Does he have a queen?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't think he does. I see him as more the type to prefer the toughness of another man._

 **ShadowKing:** _A prince perhaps? One who is a creature of the sky and sea. The king cared for this elusive prince, who returned his affections but was hesitant to come too close._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think such a prince suits my king very well, wouldn't you?_

 **ShadowKing:** _He does indeed. The king approves of this prince._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm glad. Not sure what the prince would have done if he wasn't approved._

 **ShadowKing:** _The king hopes the prince would fight for him._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course he would fight. But he is the type who doesn't want such violence if it isn't needed._

 **ShadowKing:** _The prince may fight without violence. The prince is a peaceful being after all._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Perfect!_

 **ShadowKing:** _The king, after talking with his prince for some time, has been thinking lately._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thinking? Such a dangerous pastime, sire!_

 **ShadowKing:** _I know. Lately he has been thinking about his feelings for the prince, and what the prince's feelings may be for him._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And what did his thinking come up with?_

 **ShadowKing:** _That he has fallen in love with him._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _The prince begs forgiveness, but he must go to bed now. Goodnight!_

 **ShadowKing:** _Goodnight, your majesty. Sleep well._

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

* * *

Jack flopped onto his bed and stared blankly at his ceiling. His heart was hammering in his chest like he'd just been running for miles, and he was sure his face was beet red. He groaned, "Why did I do that?"

* * *

 **Did you know reviews are like an author's blood? It's true. Please keep us going and review!**

 **I've seen other writers on FanFic hold updates hostage in exchange for reviews. I really hope I don't have to reach that point to hear your guys' thoughts...but I'm not above it if need be. Muahahahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Hi_

 **ShadowKing:** _Hey_

 **ShadowKing:** _Hello?_

 **ShadowKing:** _U there?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Hello?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay…_

 **ShadowKing:** _It's now been 48 hours._

 **ShadowKing:** _72…_

 **ShadowKing:** _96…_

 **ShadowKing:** _I guess silence is my answer._

 **ShadowKing:** _Noted._

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I know how many days it's been, thank you. Sorry. I had to think for a bit. Then family drama happened, and I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with both right now. Can you give me some more time?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Please? I'm not abandoning you. I just need more time._

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay. I'll wait to hear from you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thank you. I'll be able to send some messages here or there but nothing like what we've been doing in the past._

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Yeah, I get it. Take your time._

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

* * *

Another two weeks passed before Jack felt he could log back on.

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sorry it's been so long. Family stuff is at an impasse, so I think I can actually start taking in my thoughts about you now._

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Really?_

 **ShadowKing:** _How's your family?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd rather not talk about it yet, if you don't mind. I really don't feel like crying tonight._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm sorry. I'm here if you want to talk._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thanks. I'm sorry I disappeared for so long. Everything sort of happened at once._

 **ShadowKing:** _I understand._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _How have you been?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Fine. Trying to stay busy. At the studio more than home these days._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Practicing for school auditions?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Trying to distract myself._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm sorry. So so sorry._

 **ShadowKing:** _It's alright._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _No, it's not. I know how it felt when you disappeared for two weeks. Then I do the same thing to you after a confession like that? Unforgivable._

 **ShadowKing:** _It's alright. I was expecting too much of you too soon._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _But it's not too soon. I'm just a wuss._

 **ShadowKing:** _It's alright._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I feel awful._

 **ShadowKing:** _Don't. Focus on you and your family._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's not fair to you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Nevertheless, this is how it is._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Again, I'm really, really sorry._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know. Me too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave for now. Mom needs me. Chat tomorrow?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I promise I won't disappear again._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll be here._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thanks._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll let you go._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _'Til tomorrow._

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

* * *

"Is it okay to feel like this, Tooth?" Jack leaned against his friend at the lunch table, making sure his face didn't actually show how miserable he was.

"'Bout what?" She asked, knowing full well what he was talking about. "Your not-boyfriend?"

"You know that's what I was talking about."

"I know," she teased. "So what's going on with him now?"

"I'm worried about my feelings for him. We're not even halfway through January yet. Is that too fast to be falling in love? I don't want to rush in and ruin things again."

"He's not the same kind of person as Maggie was. It sounds to me like he might like/love you just as much as you do him."

"Sandy says that I'm not scared of ruining a relationship but really of getting hurt again."

"That sounds like good logic to me." Tooth took another lick at her lollipop. "I think you have nothing to lose by loving him. If things don't turn out well, then you can both go off to different colleges, move on with your lives, and have all the time in the world to forget about each other. If it does work out...well, you can ride off into the sunset on a rainbow unicorn like every gay's fantasy."

"Your sarcasm doesn't help much," Jack chuckled. "But I guess your advice is sound." He snatched the bright red lollipop from her hand and stuck it in his own mouth without thinking twice. When she tried to take it back, he swatted her away. "This is payment for your sarcasm. And I'm having a bad month. It's the least you could do."

"Fine," she grumbled. Tooth leaned her head against Jack's. "How's your mom doing?" Jack's phone dinged with a text message.

ShadowKing: _We can be just friends if that's what you want. I just don't want to lose you._

Jack: _You won't lose me either way._

"She's doing alright. She's finished with the surgery and goes in for her first radiation therapy on Thursday. She's exhausted but still alive." He forced a smile.

ShadowKing: _Promise?_

Jack: _Swear. Your prince isn't going anywhere._

ShadowKing: _Then your king will stand by you._

Jack: _The prince is thinking he might return his King's feelings._

ShadowKing:

ShadowKing: _Might?_

Jack: S _till needs to think a little more. But he's about 80% sure he's ready to._

ShadowKing: _80% is a very high number._

Jack: _It is. Is it high enough to assure you he's not leaving his king?_

ShadowKing: _It is. Your king is very, very happy._

Jack: _I'm glad._

ShadowKing: _This king is excited to hear from you tonight._

Jack: _I have to warn you. I won't be home until pretty late tonight. We have a band competition out of town._

ShadowKing: _I'll wait for you._

Jack: _It'll be really late though. You don't have to wait up that late for me._

ShadowKing: _I don't mind. Even if it's just something saying you arrived safely and are going to bed._

Jack: _You sure?_

ShadowKing: _Of course. I want to make sure you get there safe._

Jack: _Then I'll keep you informed :)_

ShadowKing: _Thank you._

Jack took the lollipop out of his mouth for a moment and put two fingers to his lips with a smile. _I'm kissing you right now. Can you feel it?_

ShadowKing: _I can. Your lips taste sweet. Can you feel me kissing you too?_

Jack: _I can indeed. Can't wait until prom to feel them for real._

ShadowKing: _We're going to look like we're out of some rom-com. Kissing on the dance floor as everyone parties around us._

Jack: _I'd say our story so far fits the title of Rom-Com._

ShadowKing: _I can imagine you smiling as you say that. Were you smiling when you were typing it?_

Jack: _I was. Because it's true._

ShadowKing: _Are you happy now that you're 80% in love with me?_

Jack: _Yes. I haven't regretted much since I've met you._

ShadowKing: _I'm kissing you again._

Jack: _You're going to make me look ridiculous sitting here with my fingers on my lips for so long._

ShadowKing: _No more than I. Are you blushing too?_

Jack: _Of course. You know I blush easily._

ShadowKing: _Then I'll stop. I know it embarrasses you when you blush._

Jack: _Many thanks. I'd rather not have to tell my friends why I'm suddenly blushing like crazy. They already give me a hard time for texting you near constantly._

ShadowKing: _The perks of being a loner. No one cares that I'm texting you like crazy._

Jack: _That does sound nice right now._

ShadowKing: _You'd hate being a loner. You're my little social butterfly._

Jack: _I really couldn't hack it like you can. Each of us has special skills I guess._

ShadowKing: _Like you and your campaign to raise money for nuns in Africa. Or is it the homeless in India this week?_

Jack: _Starving children in Haiti._

ShadowKing: _Of course ;)_

Jack: _Well, lunch is over. I'll talk to you later?_

ShadowKing: _Definitely. Have a good day :)_

Jack: _You too._

* * *

Jack: _I'm back home safe and sound. We placed first. Really pooped so don't how long I'll be able to talk tonight._

ShadowKing: _Congratulations! I had a feeling you would win :)_

ShadowKing: _Why don't you go to sleep? You can text me all day tomorrow._

Jack: _Of course we were gonna win. I'm the best drummer alive._

ShadowKing: _You always are so very modest._

Jack: _I try to be. I might need someone to knock me down a few pegs._

ShadowKing: _Are you propositioning me, my prince?_

Jack: _Perhaps? I hope you'll stick around long enough to keep me humble._

ShadowKing: _I would be honored. As long as you remind me to smile and be kind._

Jack: _I can do that. Easy job for me._

ShadowKing: _It's why I would rely on you to do it._

ShadowKing: _When you're not out protecting seal pups in the Arctic._

Jack: _Oh, of course. You come second to my many philanthropist escapades._

ShadowKing: _Don't forget your grades. So third._

Jack: _True true. Sorry you're stuck with third place._

ShadowKing: _Third for now._

Jack: _For now? What makes you think that'll change?_

ShadowKing: _The world needs you. Obviously. You need to save the planet._

Jack: _You're right. You'll undoubtedly fall further and further down my list of priorities. You sure you still want to be stuck with this? We still don't know each other. It's not too late to back out._

ShadowKing: _My prince?_

Jack: _Who? Me? I'm no prince._

ShadowKing: _(heart emoji) (heart emoji) (heart emoji)_

Jack: _:) (heart emoji)_

ShadowKing: _Send me a picture of your medal._

Jack: _We don't get medals. The whole band gets a trophy. I can take a picture of it tomorrow if you want._

ShadowKing: _You don't get medals. Ugh…_

ShadowKing: _Yes please :) I wanna look at it and gloat that my pen pal boyfriend is a winner (heart emoji)_

Jack: _Ha! Who are you going to gloat to?_

ShadowKing: _...My bearded dragon…_

Jack: _I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about my trophy._

ShadowKing: _More than you know. He blinks twice whenever I talk about you. That's practically crazy._

Jack: _OMG. Double blinking?!_

ShadowKing: _Double. Blinking. I think he's crazier about you than I am._

Jack: _Sounds like it. Have you told him all my secrets?_

ShadowKing: _Yes, but he's promised not to tell anyone else._

Jack: _Oh, good. I'm glad my secrets are safe with him._

ShadowKing: _Do you talk to anyone about me? I bet you do._

Jack: _I talk to my best friend about you and one other friend. No intimate details though. Or any of your secrets. Mostly about my feelings and confusions._

ShadowKing: _You talk to your friends about liking me?_

Jack: _One's my best friend and gives me no choice but to spill my feelings if I don't hide them well enough. The other wants to go to college and major in psychology, so he's pretty handy to talk your feelings over with._

ShadowKing: _Was he the one who made you realize you're 80% in love with me?_

Jack: _He's the one who made me realize I have to stop being scared._

ShadowKing: _Were you scared to care for me?_

Jack: _Yeah. Because if this doesn't work out, I know how hard I fall and how much it's going to hurt._

ShadowKing: _Well...if I disappoint you when we meet, maybe you could give me a chance to earn your love for real. As myself._

Jack: _I thought the you I'm talking to is the real you._

ShadowKing: _You know what I mean. Give me a chance to make you fall in love with the face behind the screen._

Jack: _I'll give you the chance if that happens. I hope it won't though._

ShadowKing: _Me neither. I hope that we see each other and spend the rest of the night kissing and being disgustingly cute._

Jack: _That's my hope too. I wouldn't mind being disgustingly cute if it's with you._

ShadowKing: _Would your friends mind that your time would be thoroughly monopolized?_

Jack: _I don't think they'd have much of a choice._

ShadowKing: _Because you'd be too busy making out to argue?_

Jack: _Exactly._

ShadowKing: _Are you as desperate to meet as I am?_

Jack: _Very much so._

A photo popped up, a close up of fingers pressed to full lips. _(heart emoji)_

Jack sent a picture of him doing the same thing. _(heart emoji) time for bed._

ShadowKing: _Goodnight, my darling._

Jack: _Goodnight, my king._

* * *

 **Awwww. Aren't they cute? What do you guys think so far?**

 **Remember. No reviews, no updates ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**ShadowKing:** _By the way, we've been so busy flirting, I didn't ask...how's your family?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Um. Things have settled for now, I guess._

 **ShadowKing:** _Is everyone alright?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _For the most part._

 **ShadowKing:** _For the most part?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Two days after I disappeared from messaging, we found out my mom has cancer._

 **ShadowKing:** _Oh, my prince…_

 **ShadowKing:** _I truly am sorry._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I hope you can understand a bit better now why I stopped messaging you. I was already panicking about my feelings for you and how I'd pretty much run away from you. Then that happened, and I was too overwhelmed to deal with both._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm so sorry I was pressuring you. I wouldn't have…_

 **ShadowKing:** _I wish I could have been there for you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You weren't pressuring me. You were voicing your opinion, and I panicked. It's not your fault I reacted that way._

 **ShadowKing:** _Is your mom okay? Is it very serious?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _She went through surgery last week to remove most of it, and her first radiation therapy is tomorrow afternoon. If she reacts well to it then it should mean we're in the clear for the most part._

 **ShadowKing:** _Thank God. Would it be inappropriate for me to send my best wishes?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can send them. She might be a little confused by who's sending them though ;)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll leave you to explain that. You'll know how best to say it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Probably for the best._

 **ShadowKing:** _I have a secret that I haven't told you yet._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What's that?_

 **ShadowKing:** _My own mother died from a terminal brain tumor. Those were difficult days for us. It drove my father to suicide. I was 6. Lois was a friend of my mother's which is how I became a part of her family._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So that's why you were adopted? I had no idea :(_

 **ShadowKing:** _So I do understand a little of what you're going through. I treat Lois like shit, but she's a kind woman._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _She must be. To take in a kid, even if it was a friend's, is a huge undertaking. If you don't mind me saying, it does seem to me that she wasn't really ready to put her life on hold to do it. Or she wouldn't be spending all this time traveling._

 **ShadowKing:** _God no. She's 40 only on paper. She's been 18 for as long as I've known her._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Understandable then that she wouldn't be fully ready to jump into parenthood._

 **ShadowKing:** _She wants to be my mother, but I'm not as...flighty as she is. I want to settle down. I don't have this need to fly from place to place as often as I can. She knows no other way to be a mother._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Minus the traveling, she sounds kind of like me to be honest._

 **ShadowKing:** _I think you two would get along well. May I tell her about you when I talk to her again?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course. I wouldn't mind at all ;)_

 **ShadowKing:** _She'll probably insist on talking to you herself. She'll take you away from me in no time with her tales of adventure and excitement._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Well, you still have me to yourself until Senior Prom. She can't take me away if she doesn't know who I am._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm glad._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So enjoy me until then._

 **ShadowKing:** _I plan to._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Oh, by the way, thought you should know that I auditioned for the school musical._

 **ShadowKing:** _Indeed? I won't ask which role. That'll make it too easy to find you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Have you heard anything yet?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I told them I'd be willing to take any part, so I just won't tell you whichever one I get. I somehow doubt you'll be going to any school musical though._

 **ShadowKing:** _I will if I know you're in it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You don't have to go. I don't want you to have too easy of a time guessing who I am._

 **ShadowKing:** _I doubt I will. Which musical is it?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _High School Musical :D_

 **ShadowKing:** _Oh good God._

 **ShadowKing:** _Well, if you're a part of the general cast, that won't be easy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm only joking. We're doing West Side Story this year._

 **ShadowKing:** _A romantic choice._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I like it. And I already know all the songs, so hopefully that'll make it easier._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you sing 'I Feel Pretty' in front of a mirror?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _No. But I do snap and dance through the streets like a 60s gang member._

 **ShadowKing:** _That is both very lame and ridiculously adorable._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You really think I would do that? I might be cheery, but that would look weird no matter who was doing it._

 **ShadowKing:** _I can imagine it. You seem quirky enough._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Not THAT quirky._

 **ShadowKing:** _Now I'm disappointed._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't think you would go out with someone who actually did that. Would you?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Maybe…_

 **ShadowKing:** _It would be a welcome change._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I somewhat doubt you would._

 **ShadowKing:** _For you I would._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And if I don't do that? Would you still be willing to date me despite that?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Would you still date me if I didn't have a bearded dragon?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Nope._

 **ShadowKing:** _That is just plain hurtful._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sorry. Gotta be honest._

 **ShadowKing:**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You know I'm only joking. I didn't even know you had a bearded dragon until a few days ago._

 **ShadowKing:** _Bearded dragons are pretty cool. I'd understand if you dumped me if I ever got rid of Smaug._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You named him Smaug?!_

 **ShadowKing:** _Of course._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't know if I love him more than you or love you more for naming him that._

 **ShadowKing:** _Wanna see him?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Do you really even need to ask?_

A photo dinged on Jack's phone, showing a bearded dragon resting on a black pajama bottom-clad leg.

 **ShadowKing:** _Smaug says hi._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _He looks cute and ferocious._

A video came through on Jack's phone, showing the lizard slowly blinking.

 **ShadowKing:** _I mentioned your name. See? Told you he liked you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You weren't kidding :) You're lucky I don't know where you live. I'm tempted to kidnap him._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll invite you over. You can play with him._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That sounds fun. Here. A photo for a photo._

Jack snapped a quick picture of his dogs, both sleeping belly up at weird angles and texted it to his pen pal.

 **ShadowKing:** _They're_ _adorable! What are their names?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thelma and Louise._

 **ShadowKing:** _Clever. Did you think of that?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My parents had a large say in what we named them._

 **ShadowKing:** _So who picked Thelma and Louise?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Dad. It's his guilty pleasure to watch. We didn't care much about the names. They grew on us anyway._

 **ShadowKing:** _They're cute. One day we can get together and trade pets. Have a pet party._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sounds like a date ;)_

 **ShadowKing:** _But no stealing Smaug._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And no stealing my girls either._

 **ShadowKing:** _That won't be a problem. Lois is allergic._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's hardly an excuse. She's hardly home anyway._

 **ShadowKing:** _She's thinking about coming home for graduation. We might have a problem if all her stuff is covered in dog hair haha_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Good point. I'm glad they're safe then._

 **ShadowKing:** _I guess I'll just have to come to your house to play with them. Smaug has a little pet carrier so he'll be fine._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'll hold you to it._

 **ShadowKing:** _I probably wouldn't want to leave._

 **ShadowKing:** _Ugh, I just wanna meet you already!_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sorry. We have to wait a little longer. It's only a few more months._

 **ShadowKing:** _How are you so calm?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Trust me. I might seem calm, but I get more antsy with each week of waiting._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you touch your lips more often?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course._

 **ShadowKing:** _Me too. I catch myself doing it a lot, without thinking about it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Same. I've at least gotten pretty good about hiding it from my friends._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you smile when you do it?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Every time. Probably goofily too._

 **ShadowKing:** _I think I do too. I just can't stop kissing you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just wait until we finally meet._

 **ShadowKing:** _I hope my lips don't disappoint._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't think they will. You'd have to be pretty awful at kissing to make me not want to keep kissing you._

 **ShadowKing:** _What's your definition of awful?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm pretty sure you could never be so awful._

 **ShadowKing:** _Definition please._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Way too much tongue. Super amounts of spit._

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay, I don't fit your definition of awful...I think. The first one isn't a problem and I don't have a salivary problem as far as I'm aware._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then we're all good._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you have a problem with kissing until your lips are swollen?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You'll have to wait to find out._

 **ShadowKing:** _That's not fair! I'm asking for reference's sake! I don't want to find out the hard way._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Too bad._

 **ShadowKing:** _Pinch your lip. Not too hard._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Okay?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Did you do it?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Yes. Why am I doing this?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I just bit your lip for being a tease._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Ah. Sexy._

 **ShadowKing:** _Are you making fun of me?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Only a little._

 **ShadowKing:** _Fine. No kissing for you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What?! I wasn't teasing you that much :(_

 **ShadowKing:** _Well...maybe a little kissing for you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Hooray!_

 **ShadowKing:** _Only a one finger kiss. Because you're a teasing meanie._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Fine. I'll take what I can get._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you really like kissing me that much?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Since it's the closest thing I'll get to one for awhile, yes._

 **ShadowKing:**

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay, you can have all your fingers back._

 **ShadowKing:** _Cause I really like kissing you too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I feel completely ridiculous making out with my hand right now._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know you do._

 **ShadowKing:** _But you won't stop either._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're right._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know. I've had this same talk with myself. In the end, I can't move my fingers away._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Same._

 **ShadowKing:** _Show me?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Acceptable?_

He took a quick snap of him kissing his fingers and sent it.

 **ShadowKing:** _God, your lips are beautiful._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thanks._

 **ShadowKing:** _Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful lips?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're the first._

 **ShadowKing:** _I don't want to embarrass you, so I won't compliment you too much. Just know that you've given me another reason to be impatient._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sorry :D not really._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know you're not._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can't help it. It's nice to know I have the same effect on you as you have on me._

 **ShadowKing:** _Oh darling, I dream about you. I imagine us walking hand in hand down the halls. I feel your lips on mine all the time._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You'd really want to be so open about us at school? I didn't expect you to._

 **ShadowKing:** _Well, we wouldn't have very long to go. At that point I wouldn't care. Not when I have you by my side._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Good point. Why care when it would only be for a few weeks anyway?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Yeah. And during that time I could kiss you whenever I want, have lunch with you, walk you to your classes._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That does sound awfully nice._

 **ShadowKing:** _And disgustingly cute._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Perfectly suits us._

 **ShadowKing:** _I completely agree._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What time do you usually sleep? I feel like I'm always up late, but you always stay up after me._

 **ShadowKing:** _I don't sleep much. A couple hours a night is usually enough._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Lucky for you. I've been feeling more and more exhausted lately._

 **ShadowKing:** _Why don't you go to sleep? I can call you but I won't say anything. It can be like we're in the same room._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just listening to each other's breathing? I'm down._

 **ShadowKing:** _Cool. Get ready and then let me know when you're all tucked in and comfy cozy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Alright._

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

Jack put his homework away and changed into his pajamas. He laid down in bed and snuggled under the covers, texting his pen pal. _In bed now._

ShadowKing: _All tucked in and comfy cozy?_

Jack: _All tucked in and comfy cozy._

ShadowKing: _Okay. I'll call you._

Jack's phone began to buzz. He answered and put his phone on speaker phone next to his pillow. To avoid being recognized, he whispered, "Goodnight." There wasn't an answer, only quiet breathing and the soft scratching of a pencil writing filtering through. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Ha! Imagine that phone bill at the end of the month! Review please! It's more than just hearing nice words. It shows us that people out there are actually interested in the story. I don't want to go through all the editing and posting if no ones even interested.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[ShadowKing is online]**

 **ShadowKing:** _Good morning, my prince._

 **ShadowKing:** _I liked sleeping with you last night._

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It was really nice. Even though you didn't do much sleep until I was long out ;)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I found the sound of your breathing to be delightfully relaxing._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Your writing was just as relaxing to me. Sadly, I'm not sure if we should try it again. I've been told I talk in my sleep sometimes. I wouldn't want you to find out who I am like that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What were you writing?_

 **ShadowKing:** _You were mumbling a little, but it was so quiet that I wouldn't be able to identify you from it._

 **ShadowKing:** _I was working on next week's homework and composing. I like to multi-task._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Is that why you stay up so late every night? Getting ahead of the homework schedule?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Yeah. Add in working on college apps, building my music portfolio, and what I believe to be undiagnosed ADHD. So much to do and so little time to do it in._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That does sound like a lot. I'm kind of in the same boat. Just without the ADHD._

 **ShadowKing:** _No, you just have the world to save ;)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You know what I mean. School and activities are picking up like crazy. I'm sure that mental break down I mentioned before is bound to happen soon._

 **ShadowKing:** _Call me first before that happens. We don't have to talk, just...listen to each other._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I will. I think you're my new go-to calming device._

 **ShadowKing:** _You're mine too. I think last night was the first time that I was able to put everything aside and just lie there. Quietly just lying there and listening to you breathe._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm glad I could do that for you :) you definitely helped me get a good solid night's sleep._

 **ShadowKing:** _Did you imagine me lying beside you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Maybe. Did you?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I did. I imagined brushing my fingers along your face. You have one lock of hair that's naughty and falls over your eyes. I imagined brushing it away and running my thumb across the little smile on your lips._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That does sound like me :) I imagined us holding each other. You were warm enough that I didn't even need a blanket to ward off the winter's chill._

 **ShadowKing:** _Would you wrap yourself around me? Would you nuzzle against me?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think I would. I also imagine that I like your smell, so I'll probably have my nose at your neck all night._

 **ShadowKing:** _I imagine I would smile and run my fingers through your hair. My nails are just long enough that I would gently scratch your scalp._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Be careful, your highness. All you're making me want to do is go back to sleep and dream of you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I wish you were here. I want to feel you in my arms so bad._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Only a couple more months. Fingers crossed everything goes well until then._

 **ShadowKing:** _I think what we have is strong enough. We'll be happy, just you and me. All because of this stupid pen pal thing haha_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You must be so thrilled to have to admit the pen pal thing was a good idea :D_

 **ShadowKing:** _Only because it gave me you (heart emoji)(heart emoji)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And to think you weren't really a fan when it first started…_

 **ShadowKing:** _And you were? Talking to some stranger?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I was pretty positive about the whole thing. I didn't mind meeting someone new._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Social butterfly, remember?_

 **ShadowKing:** _You're so weird._

 **ShadowKing:** _I love you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm not the weird one, loner cello man._

 **GuardianOfFun:** (heart emoji) _(heart emoji) you too._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm not a loner anymore. You saw to that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Having one friend/boyfriend doesn't change your loner status._

 **ShadowKing:** _It will once we meet. I bet you'll be dragging me everywhere, introducing me to everyone._

 **ShadowKing:** _I hope you will…_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You want me to? I would have assumed you still wanted to keep to yourself. I wouldn't have dragged you out if you felt like that._

 **ShadowKing:** _I want you to be proud of me. Of us._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You don't have to change yourself for me to be proud of you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know. I just want you to want to tell people about us. To show me off as yours._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I will. But only if you stay true to you. I fell for the loner who's a LotR nerd and an amazing cellist._

 **ShadowKing:** _That's what you'll have. And a bearded dragon named Smaug._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _The perfect combo :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I really do love you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I know. As do I._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You ready for school today? Time to log off so we can leave and start texting._

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

ShadowKing: _Yeah. Today's that pep rally thing, so it'll be exciting to know you're so close to me._

Jack: _It'll be fun._

ShadowKing: _Will you look around trying to find me?_

Jack: _I might. I've kind of stopped trying to figure out who you are for now._

ShadowKing: _What do you imagine I look like?_

Jack: _Tall, of course. A little skinny since I don't see you doing any sports or anything. Maybe dark hair? Or light? It could go either way really. With a deep voice._

ShadowKing: _Dark hair._

Jack: _Is it dyed or naturally dark?_

ShadowKing: _Naturally dark. Black hair._

Jack: _Ah. It suits your personality :)_

ShadowKing: _Was that a compliment?_

Jack: _Of course._

Jack: _Oh and more on the pale side. You don't seem like the type to hang out outside much._

ShadowKing: _So far all correct. And my eyes?_

Jack: _If you have black hair, then green or amber._

ShadowKing: _Amber._

Jack: _I'm pretty good at this :)_

ShadowKing: _Or else you've give this a great deal of thought._

Jack: _That too._

ShadowKing: _Aren't you curious to know my portrait of you?_

Jack: _A little. Care to share?_

ShadowKing: _Well, you told me your height. A perfectly kissable height. Pale skin, thin, and eyes as blue as sapphires._

Jack: _What makes you think blue?_

ShadowKing: _I dunno. I just imagined blue._

Jack: _Alright. And what about hair?_

ShadowKing: _Light._

Jack: _And do you like this image you have of me?_

ShadowKing: _Very much. Is it correct?_

Jack: _Most of it._

ShadowKing: _What's wrong?_

Jack: _I can't exactly tell you or it'll be a dead giveaway._

ShadowKing: _Don't tell me the answer, only which part I got wrong._

Jack: _Hair._

ShadowKing: _I don't imagine dark, so it's...really light? Ugh, I haven't worked out that bit. I'm only sure about the eyes._

Jack: _You got the eyes right._

ShadowKing: _Are they bright blue, light blue or dark?_

Jack: _Depends on the lighting, in my opinion._

ShadowKing: _But on average?_

Jack: _Lighter._

ShadowKing: _Ice blue?_

Jack: _That would be a good description._

ShadowKing: _My god, you're beautiful._

Jack: _I'll hold my breath until you actually meet me._

ShadowKing: _I'm not sure I'll survive seeing such beauty. I might make a fool out of myself._

Jack: _I wouldn't mind._

ShadowKing: _You cruel thing._

Jack: _What? You can't honestly tell me you wouldn't feel at least a little happy to see someone acting like that for you._

ShadowKing: _I could only hope that you'd be a little breathless at seeing me._

Jack: _Definitely. It might take me a few minutes to start breathing again._

ShadowKing: _I hope so. I hope you'll feel proud in your choice._

Jack: _I'm not very shallow, so I think I'll be breathless no matter what you look like._

Jack: _Unless your eyes are crossed. Then I might be breathless from laughing._

ShadowKing: _My eyes are not naturally crossed, but I'll cross them to make you laugh._

Jack: _What a noble gesture, my king._

ShadowKing: _Anything for you, my prince._

Jack: _The bell just rang. I'll talk to you after class?_

ShadowKing: _You betcha :)_

* * *

 **[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Have you decided on colleges that sent you acceptances yet?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm waiting. I have time to decide._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm stuck. Where did you get accepted to?_

 **ShadowKing:** _The Ivy Leagues, Oxford and Cambridge. What about you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That's really good. I'm torn between Cornell and Princeton for their Physics programs. But my dad and mom want me to go to Yale because that's where they went. Then I could be an engineer like my dad._

 **ShadowKing:** _Tell me some pros and cons of the three._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'd rather not :/_

 **ShadowKing:** _Why not? Is it stressing you out that bad?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Because I love them all, and they're all really great schools for whatever I go for. The reason I'm torn is because of me wanting to please my parents. And you've already told me your feelings on that :(_

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you want my opinion?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course. I just didn't want to upset you with it again._

 **ShadowKing:** _Follow your heart. If your heart is telling you Yale, go for Yale._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And if it tell me Cornell?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Go for Cornell._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Where are you leaning towards?_

 **ShadowKing:** _It depends._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _On what?_

 **ShadowKing:** _On us._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You can't choose your future based off of me._

 **ShadowKing:** _I can. I'm not just going to run off to Europe and leave you behind if this goes anywhere. We'd never see each other._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _But you have to accept somewhere long before we'll even know if this will work._

 **ShadowKing:** _What would you have me choose?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _If you were looking at Ivy League, I'd assume you would lean towards Cornell. Their music program is phenomenal. It's a big part of why I was leaning towards it over Princeton. They both have great Physics departments, but I'd also like to continue with music if possible._

 **ShadowKing:** _I like your thinking ;)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _But if you want to see the world, then go with Oxford or Cambridge._

 **ShadowKing:** _I don't know. I made my choices before you, but you're an important part of my decision now. If we don't work, I'll probably want to go as far away as possible. If we do, I'm going to want to be close to you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What if you accept wherever I'm going, and then we end up not working out?_

 **ShadowKing:** _That could be a problem...I could transfer out?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _See? You have to think about more than just wanting to be close to me._

 **ShadowKing:** _I could go with NYU. It's close enough to the schools you're looking at, and I'd be close to a few good music programs._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Here. I took your advice. Let me wrap it up and give it back. Follow your heart :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Shall I just follow it or do you want to know what it says?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I guess I'd like to know what your heart's telling you._

 **ShadowKing:** _You're a little more curious than that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I am. You should just tell me already._

 **ShadowKing:** _My heart_

 **ShadowKing:** _is telling me…_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm virtually smacking you right now._

 **ShadowKing:** _My heart is telling me to be with you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _No pressure for me then._

 **ShadowKing:** _There isn't. If you don't like me, then the pressure's all mine._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _There is pressure. I'm still torn about my dreams and my family's dreams for me. Now I've got to worry about wherever I choose also being a good choice for you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I won't go to Cornell or Yale. I'll go somewhere close so that we can see each other. If we don't work out, you don't have to worry about seeing me around campus._

 **ShadowKing:** _I wouldn't steal that from you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It wouldn't be stealing. You have every right to a good school too._

 **ShadowKing:** _There are plenty of good schools, but you love Cornell._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And so would you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Are you hinting that you want me to come to Cornell with you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm saying that Cornell's music program is one of the best in the country. You're good enough to go to the best._

 **ShadowKing:** _You want me to come with you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm actually crying right now._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I didn't mean to make you cry._

 **ShadowKing:** _They're tears of happiness._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thank goodness._

 **ShadowKing:** _Other than my folks and Lois, no one has cared for me like this._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Now you have me :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I know._

 **ShadowKing:** _Can you feel me kissing you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I wondered what that tingly feeling was (heart emoji)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Now can you feel me holding you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can. And I can feel all the love behind it._

 **ShadowKing:** _It's there. I love you more than an anonymous pen pal probably should._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _We won't be anonymous pen pals much longer. I think it's perfectly alright._

 **ShadowKing:** _And that's all that matters since you're the object of my affections._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Exactly. Who cares about the rest of the world?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I don't if you don't._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _When it comes to you, I don't._

 **ShadowKing:** _Tell me you love me. You've never actually said all three words._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I…._

 **ShadowKing:** _Yes?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Lo…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _...ve…_

 **ShadowKing:** _Almost there._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll kiss you for the rest of the day if you say it._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I love you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Keep your fingers on your lips all day._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Well, that's going to look awfully weird walking around like that all day._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you care?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _A little. I do have a reputation to uphold, after all._

 **ShadowKing:** _Well, if your reputation is more important than my kisses…_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I was only pulling your leg._

 **ShadowKing:** _So you'll do it?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'll try my best. It'll be a bit hard to do it during band, though._

 **ShadowKing:** _Okay, I'll make an exception for band. And lunch. But other than that, fingers on lips._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Yes, sir._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll do it too. But no cheating! Don't go looking for someone with their fingers on their lips._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I promise as long as you do the same._

 **ShadowKing:** _I promise. I want to save the surprise until the dance._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Me too._

 **ShadowKing:** _By the way, what's your favorite flower?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm not sure I have one. I don't exactly get them often or anything._

 **ShadowKing:** _Favorite color then._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Blue_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm going to be the one with a blue flower in my lapel at the dance. Most of the other guys will probably choose roses, so I won't blend in._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What color should I wear in mine?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Wear a daisy. I like daisies._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can do that :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Where shall we meet? On the dance floor?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Well, Prom is going to be at that winery just outside of town that sort of looks like a Grecian Villa. How about on one of the balconies? That could provide enough privacy for either kissing or for awkwardness without prying eyes._

 **ShadowKing:** _Perfect :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _We can discuss further details closer to it._

 **ShadowKing:** _Like coordinating outfits or something like that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Or something like that haha_

 **ShadowKing:** _We're so close, my prince._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What is it now? 2 months about?_

 **ShadowKing:** _No time at all. 2 months until you're mine and I'm yours (heart emoji)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm counting the days now. Don't think I've ever been this excited for a dance._

 **ShadowKing:** _Me neither. I'm dreaming about you constantly._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That makes two of us at least._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm glad it's not just me :)_

* * *

 **Please review! We'd love to hear your thoughts so far (heart emoji)**


	8. Chapter 8

**[GuardianOfFun is online]**

 **[ShadowKing is online]**

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You, sir, have effectively changed my life for the better._

 **ShadowKing:** _Indeed? How so, my prince?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I had a talk with my parents tonight about college and my life plan._

 **ShadowKing:** _Oh? How did that go?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I've decided to go to Cornell._

 **ShadowKing:** _That's amazing! They approved of it?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I explained my feelings to them, and I swear they quoted some movie somewhere. It was the super gushy "we only want you to be happy" conversation. They felt bad for not noticing I was hiding my feelings sooner._

 **ShadowKing:** _Probably because you hide your feelings for everyone else's sake._

 **ShadowKing:** _But I'm so proud of you._

 **ShadowKing:** _You must be so excited!_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I think excited is an understatement._

 **ShadowKing:** _Are you all but bouncing off the walls?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Pretty accurate description. I'm also hugging you like crazy right now._

 **ShadowKing:** _I can feel you. You're holding me so tightly I can barely breathe, but it's worth it :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're to blame for all my happiness._

 **ShadowKing:** _And so I shall happily accept my punishment._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So…_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I have one last question for you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Yes, my prince?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What university are you going to?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Cornell._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Thank goodness._

 **ShadowKing:** _Were you hoping that would be my choice?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course._

 **ShadowKing:** _You really do care for me, don't you?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Do you think I'd still be talking to you this much if I didn't?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Social butterfly._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Not in this case. I'm here because I like you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Like me?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _-_-_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Love you_

 **ShadowKing:** _Thank you (heart emoji)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _(heart emoji)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Listen, I have a solution for how we can meet without revealing our identities._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What's this miracle idea?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Let's choose a corner at the school to meet. Meet me when everyone is in class. You stand on one side and I'll stand on the other and we can hold hands._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And we promise not to peek?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Cross our hearts and hope to die._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Alright. Let's do it :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _When?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Tomorrow?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Perfect :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _How about in the middle of second period? I'll be over in the Science Quad, so I could meet you anywhere on that side of campus._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll meet you at the corner near Callahan's room. There's no class that period so we'll have some privacy._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Alright. I'll come up on the bathroom side of the building if you come up on the other._

 **ShadowKing:** _Don't wear any identifying scents. No cologne or strong shampoo. I don't want to be able to identify you in any way except by your hand._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And don't be looking too much at my hand either._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll be too busy closing my eyes and imagining kissing you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Lol I'll probably be doing the same._

 **ShadowKing:** _I can't wait until tomorrow._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I don't know if I'll want to go to class after._

 **ShadowKing:** _You will, and I will too. And we will have that to satisfy us until we can do it again._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I hope it's as amazing as we're thinking it will be._

 **ShadowKing:** _I think it will. I know it will._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So I guess I'll "see" you tomorrow. 9:45ish?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll "see" you then, my prince._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Goodnight, your highness_

 **ShadowKing:** _Goodnight, my love._

 **[GuardianOfFun is offline]**

 **[ShadowKing is offline]**

* * *

 _Hey. I'm leaving class now._ Jack stuffed his bathroom pass in his back pocket and ran for the appointed meeting spot. When he arrived, he didn't see a hand at the corner. He found himself nervously pacing as he waited.

ShadowKing: _Stop pacing and get over here. You're making me nervous._

Jack: _You're nervous? I didn't see your hand so I've been freaking out._

ShadowKing: _Marshall was being stingy with the passes. I'm here now :)_

Jack: _Let me see your hand._

Four fingertips rounded the corner. _See? I'm here._

Jack hesitantly reached out to twine his own fingers with the other hand, his heart hammering in his chest. The fingers tightened their hold and maneuvered Jack's hand into a more comfortable embrace. The thumb softly brushed along his knuckles. _You're really here._ He bit down on his knuckle to stop himself from crying. Jack squeezed the hand affectionately.

 _I'm really here._ Their joined hands lifted and a pair of warm lips pressed a kiss to the back of Jack's hand.

 _Your lips are so warm._ Jack smiled.

ShadowKing: _Are yours?_

Jack pulled their hands around to his side and pressed a soft kiss to his pen pal's palm.

ShadowKing: _So this is what your lips feels like. My fantasies don't even come close._

Jack: _I can't wait to feel yours on my own._

ShadowKing: _If your lips feel as good on mine as they did just now, I definitely will not stop kissing you._

Jack: _We should be heading back to class soon._

ShadowKing: _Just a little more. Please?_

Jack: _Alright. A little longer._

The fingers on Jack's tightened a little more, pulling him a little closer to the corner. _I'll let you go._

Jack: _Can we meet here again sometime?_

ShadowKing: _Tomorrow? Everyday until the dance?_

Jack: _I don't know about every day. Mrs. Johnson might get a little suspicious if I'm taking a bathroom break every day at the exact same time._

ShadowKing: _We'll do it at different times._

Jack: _How about every other day?_

ShadowKing: _Can you wait that long?_

Jack: _I've waited this long to meet you, haven't I?_

ShadowKing: _If you want to wait, I'll wait._

 _I feel like if we do this every day we're going to slip up at some point._ Jack gave one last squeeze to the hand before carefully disentangling himself and heading back to class.

ShadowKing: _I'll_ _do as you command, my prince._

Jack: _Talk to you after class._

ShadowKing: _I'll talk to you then._

* * *

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Do you have any plans for Spring Break?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Lois wants me to come with her on a spiritual journey in India._

 **ShadowKing:** _Why? Do you want to meet earlier?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _No. We're still sticking with prom._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I was trying to make conversation._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know. What are your plans? Anything fun?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _My parents wanted to take a short trip up into the mountains for some hiking. Then I'll have the rest of the week to relax and enjoy myself like I can't during school days._

 **ShadowKing:** _Will you actually relax?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm definitely going to try. I haven't been feeling the best lately. So I guess it'll all depend if I'm actually coming down with something or not._

 **ShadowKing:** _You're unwell? Can I do anything?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm alright. It's just a stomach ache and some stress. I think once I can relax over break I'll get over it._

 **ShadowKing:** _Then you better relax or I'll find you and coddle you. Prom be damned. I don't want my prince to be unwell._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Trust me I will. No need for busting my door down. I hate being sick as much as anyone else._

 **ShadowKing:** _Good (heart emoji)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So are you going to go with Lois?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Probably. I've always wanted to see India again._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _That does sound right up your alley. I'll expect to see pictures._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll send you some :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Good. I'll send you some mountain photos. Even though it's not as exciting as India._

 **ShadowKing:** _Mountains can be exciting too._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I know :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I wish I could go with you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Maybe we can go on our own hiking trip over summer._

 **ShadowKing:** _Just the two of us?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Plus Smaug._

 **ShadowKing:** _Then you have to bring Thelma and Louise._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can do that. They love hiking._

 **ShadowKing:** _Sounds like a perfect vacation for us._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's a date ;)_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll hold you to it :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _The downside of me going to the mountains means I might not have cell or internet service._

 **ShadowKing:** _So we won't be able to talk the whole break?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's a possibility. Plus, you'll be out of the country._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll miss you :(_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Just as I'll miss you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I'll have my fingers to my lips a lot._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _We'll both be walking around looking awfully silly._

 **ShadowKing:** _You don't have to._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Yes, I do. If I want to feel your kisses I do._

 **ShadowKing:** _But you'll look silly._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Oh well._

 **ShadowKing:** _Then you'll do it?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Of course._

 **ShadowKing:** _Me too :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _We'll survive the week._

 **ShadowKing:** _With our kisses it won't be so terrible._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It'll be like we're always with each other._

 **ShadowKing:** _And now we know how each other feels. Remember that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _It's been seared into my brain. I couldn't forget it if I tried._

 **ShadowKing:** _Do you think about it a lot?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _All the time. Don't you?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Constantly. I feel your hand in mine every second._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Where in India will you two be going?_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm not quite sure. We'll go where our hearts take us. Or something like that haha_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Sounds like an adventure._

 **ShadowKing:** _I highly think so._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Have you been to India before? Or is this your first time?_

 **ShadowKing:** _This will be my first time. I've been wanting to go forever._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then Spring Break will be extra great for you._

 **ShadowKing:** _Hopefully. It'll be nice to have some bonding time with Lois._

 **ShadowKing:** _You've inspired me to take a big step with her._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you :D_

 **ShadowKing:** _I'm going to call her Mom._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _….._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You're serious?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Yeah._

 **ShadowKing:** _She'll probably cry and hug me a lot._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _You ready for that kind of physical affection? Haha_

 **ShadowKing:** _I might break out in hives, but I'll live._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I'm proud of you._

 **ShadowKing:** _That means a lot coming from you._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I've been proud of you this whole time we've been together for branching out from your comfort zone. But this is a whole new level for you._

 **ShadowKing:** _I figured it was time. She loves me like crazy, and I'll be gone soon. May as well leave her with a happy memory._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Don't act like you're leaving her forever. You can't call her Mom and act like you're accepting her finally and then disappear for the rest of your life._

 **ShadowKing:** _I know. I wouldn't be able to. She's determined like that._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So think long and hard before you give her that hope for more._

 **ShadowKing:** _I think it's time._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Then you'll have even more of a great time on this trip :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Thanks to you :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Not all thanks to me. You were the one who had to be brave enough to make that step with her._

 **ShadowKing:** _She's earned it. She's a good woman._

 **ShadowKing:** _I can't wait for you to meet her._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Does she know that you're gay?_

 **ShadowKing:** _She's the one who told me I was. She's been trying to set me up with someone for years._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Oh? What kind of guys has she been trying to get you to go out with?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Trying to find out my type?_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Maybe. Or what she thought was your type._

 **ShadowKing:** _Some of them were my type. Most of them were a nope._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _What were they like? Opposite of me?_

 **ShadowKing:** _In some ways._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Such as?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Hair and eye color._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _And personality?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Not as annoying as you, my love (heart emoji)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Glad to hear it._

 **ShadowKing:** _Maybe that's why I never worked out with them._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Maybe. You were just destined to be with me._

 **ShadowKing:** _That's probably it :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Perfect._

 **ShadowKing:** _Smaug says hi. I told him I was talking to you, and he sends his double blinks._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Ah. Well, give him a big hug for me._

 **ShadowKing:** _He liked the hug. I think he wishes you were hugging him yourself._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Someday I will._

 **ShadowKing:** _Someday soon._

 **GuardianOfFun:** _Only 3 weeks left :)_

 **ShadowKing:** _Only 3 weeks…_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _I can hardly wait!_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _So are we still set for hand holding during third period today?_

 **ShadowKing:** _Just try and stop me :)_

 **GuardianOfFun:** _"See" you then (heart emoji)_

 **ShadowKing:** _See you then, my prince (heart emoji)_

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE! Aren't they just so stinking cute?!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Jack. Sandy found someone's phone at the beginning of lunch. It was just left on one of the tables."

"Really?" He swallowed a few ibuprofen pills in hopes it would lower his fever and stomach ache enough for him to finish the rest of the day. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah. It was left unlocked and everything. You should see some of this guy's messages. He calls someone 'my prince'!"

Blue eyes widened in shock. "C-can I see it? Maybe I can figure out whose it is and return it."

"We've been trying all lunch. No one so far." Bunny handed the phone over to him.

Jack scrolled through some of the texts. He'd never been happier he'd mastered his poker face over the years. In his hand was the phone of what could only be his pen pal. "It's not our business. We shouldn't be looking through someone else's phone like this!" He quickly locked the screen of the phone and handed it back to Bunny, who then had it taken from him by Sandy. "You should take it to the office and turn it in." Jack put a hand to his throbbing head and leaned heavily against Tooth. "Would you mind walking me to the Nurse's Office?"

"Sure, honey." Tooth grabbed Jack and began walking him towards the Nurse's office. "Is that _his_ phone?"

"My stomach's hurting like crazy." He ignored her question, not too sure how he felt about it himself.

"Hey, fucking asshole! Give me my fucking phone!" Tooth and Jack spun around to see Pitch shoving Bunny. "I know you have it! Give. Me. My. Phone!"

Bunny put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, there! Calm down, dude."

"We just found it at lunch." Sandy stepped up with a smile and handed him the phone. "We were trying to figure out whose it was."

"Did you open it?!"

"Only for a moment. I was just going to take it to the office to turn it in."

Pitch's eyes widened. "What did you see?"

"Just a text or two."

"You read my texts?"

"Only to see if we could find who it belonged to."

"Who else read them?"

"Just us. And Jack," Sandy pointed over his shoulder at his friend who had settled miserably on a bench nearby. ''Jack told us to take it to the office to Lost & Found."

Pitch growled at them and stalked over to Jack. "You looked at my texts? What the hell, Frost?"

"It wasn't on purpose," he tried to snap at him like all of his conversations with Pitch had been like. He found he lacked the energy to put any real bite behind it. "We were trying to be helpful." Jack quickly looked away when he found his eyes lingering on amber eyes, his fuzzy mind desperately trying to connect the dots.

"You're a little snoop!" Pitch typed a quick message on his phone as he stormed away. He froze mid step when Jack's phone went off on his backpack pocket, turning slowly in suspicion. He shook his head and sent another one. Jack's phone dinged again. "Look at your phone, Frost."

Jack's eyes narrowed a little, knowing he'd been caught. "I don't need to. My mom's been texting me all day."

Pitch reached down and pulled Jack's phone from his pocket. He looked at the notifications on the lock screen and looked at the two phones side by side. "You? You're GuardianOfFun?"

"You must have the wrong person. Sorry." Jack took his phone back and stood with a grimace.

"How do you have his texts? Unless this was a prank, you can't have his texts!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He resisted clutching at his stomach when the pain made itself known again. "My texts are from my Mom. They're none of your business."

Pitch grabbed Jack's shoulders and spun him around to make him look at him. He slid one hand down and took Jack's, the fingers caressing each one of Jack's carefully. "It's been you all this time?"

Jack averted his eyes. He tried to pull his hand away but found it firmly in Pitch's grasp. "Please…"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not him. I'll let you go if you can do that."

"I can't do it," he whispered.

"M-my prince?"

"My king."

"My God," he gasped. Pitch cupped Jack's cheek and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip. "You?"

"I'm sorry…" He swayed on his feet dizzily. "I know you hate me." Jack felt tears welling up in his eyes before he could stop them.

"How can I hate you when I love you? I don't...I don't know anymore." Pitch gently brushed those tears away. "I don't know what I feel anymore."

"Because you hated Jack Frost before you knew I was Guardian."

"Are you really him?"

"The one and only." Jack tried to smile and failed miserably. The knot in his stomach built up, and this time he wasn't sure if it was him being sick or the dread of what this would mean for their future together.

"And I'm...ShadowKing."

"I know," he snorted softly. "I figured as much out." When his stomach flared up again, Jack turned to talk to Tooth again. He was surprised to find that his friends had all cleared out of the area and left them alone.

"Are you okay?"

Jack reluctantly shook his head, gasping when it felt like the wind had been knocked from his lungs. "Not feeling well."

"How about I take you to the nurse?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"It's not. You're kinda freaking me out a little."

"I'm sorry," Jack groaned softly.

"It's no problem." Pitch took Jack to the nurse. After handing him over to her care, he stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I'll, uh...see you later?"

"Y-yeah." Jack was actually thankful his face was already flushed with fever so he didn't look absolutely ridiculous blushing from embarrassment. "See you." He tore his eyes away from the tall form that left the office and laid down on the bed while the nurse called his parents.

* * *

Pitch: _So…_

Pitch: _I don't know how we continue this._

Pitch: _Do you still want to meet at the dance?_

Jack: _We already know who we are now. That takes away the whole "reveal" part of the plan._

Pitch: _And what's gonna happen?_

Jack: _Between us?_

Jack: _I don't know._

Jack: _I tried to prepare myself for if we didn't like who we really are._

Jack: _I wasn't expecting you to actually be someone who hates me so much._

Pitch: _I don't hate you, damn it._

Pitch: _Well, I do, but_

Pitch: _Should we just cancel?_

Jack: _I really don't know._

Jack: _Maybe we should keep thinking. Try to decide if this is something we still want to continue now that we know who we are._

Pitch: _Okay. Good idea._

Jack: _If we make up our mind by then, we could still meet at the dance?_

Pitch: _Yeah. Totally._

Pitch: _I guess we wait then._

Jack: _Yeah._

Pitch: _I'll...maybe see you there._

Jack: _See you._

* * *

"Jack, come take a picture with us!"

"Alright." He pasted a smile on his face and joined the group for a photo. He'd done a lot of soul-searching in the couple weeks leading until that night and was still torn about what to do about his relationship with Pitch.

"Everyone say 'cheese'!"

" _Cheese_!" Everyone posed for the photo and a few more after that. A glance at the door had his heart skipping a beat in time to the blaring music. "Pitch," he muttered under his breath, unheard by anyone else over the loud thrumming of the song. They'd run into each other once or twice at school, but he hadn't let himself really look at him. Seeing him now, dressed up in his slacks and shirt with a blue flower in his lapel, warmed his face.

Pitch stayed towards the edge of the crowd, slowly making his way towards the door to the balcony. He slipped through it and leaned on the railing, not able to make himself look at the door. "I'll wait here ten minutes. If he doesn't come, then that's his answer," he whispered to himself, fiddling with his nails.

A few minutes later Jack stood in the doorway, watching him while his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Slumped shoulders told him everything he needed to know about how Pitch was feeling right then. After taking a deep breath, he crossed the distance between them in three quick steps. Jack took him by the shoulder and turned him around so he could press his lips to Pitch's. He tore himself away after a moment and looked down at his feet with bright red cheeks. "You might still hate me, a-and I'll honor your wishes if you do. B-but I had to know what that felt like at least once after all this time. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

Cool hands cupped Jack's cheeks and, before he could process what was happening, warm lips were quickly pressed to his. "I hate you." The lips pressed more firmly. "I love you." They caressed his upper lip. "You annoy me." They suckled on his lower lip. "I need you."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered against those warm lips. "I love you too." His arms snaked around Pitch's waist, clenching at the back of his shirt.

Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair and tugged his head back. "I hate you," Pitch growled quietly.

"I'm sorry…I can't express how sorry I am." He looked up into amber eyes, unable to tear his gaze away.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up," Pitch whispered before crashing his lips down on Jack's, his height making it easy for him to overwhelm him. Jack's eyes clenched shut as his emotions ran rampant. His wildest imaginings couldn't compare to the real feeling of their kisses; and he'd spent plenty of time over the months imagining what it would feel like.

Pitch backed Jack up against the wall to shield them from any curious eyes as he kissed him again with a mixture of rage and passion. "I've waited months for you."

"I'm sorry if I'm...a disappointment," Jack choked out.

"Does it feel like I think you're a disappointment?"

"You keep saying you hate me." He leaned his forehead against Pitch's chest with a sigh. "And it feels like you're angry with me."

"I have only one question, and everything we may ever have depends on your answer."

"I'll answer any question."

"Was anything we had these last months a lie?"

"No!" Jack pulled away with an offended gasp. "Of course not! I haven't lied about anything. I thought you knew me better than that!"

Pitch covered Jack's lips with his fingertips, silencing him. "Nothing I gave you was a lie. You know things about me that no one else in this whole world knows. Now that you see the face that goes along with that, can you bear this?"

Jack gently took hold of the hand covering his mouth and carefully kissed each fingertip. "I have no problem with the face. I only thought you wouldn't like me once you knew my own."

"You really are fucking annoying," Pitch whispered, pressing his forehead to Jack's. "But I still love you. I love you, my prince."

"I love you too." He gave a small smile and added, "My King."

"Now, I believe I made you a promise."

"And that was?"

"Once I started kissing you, I wasn't going to stop."

"So what's stopping you now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Pitch whispered and claimed Jack's mouth again.

* * *

 **So? What'd you guys think? The truth is finally out there!**

 **Reviews for updates. I think you guys know how this works now. I promise it's not just because we want to be praised. It's honestly about us not wanting to spend all this time writing and being excited and me putting in all the effort to go through it all again to edit if no one actually is interested.**


	10. Chapter 10

**If there's any story ideas you'd be interested in me and JarJar writing, feel free to let us know! You can PM me or tack it onto a review. We have two stories after this one that we just finished up, and I'll be posting them as soon as life gives me a chance to sit and edit them. But after those, we're kinda at an impasse on new story ideas, so please send us any if you'd like!**

* * *

"So…" A little while later, when they finally took a break from kissing, Jack was sitting on a bench on the balcony next Pitch. He leaned against a firm shoulder and stroked his finger over Pitch's palm. "How was India?"

"I took pictures for you." Pitch smiled and closed his fingers, teasingly catching Jack's. "Lois appreciated my gesture. She spent the next day crying and telling anyone who would listen. I also got you a little something."

"Oh? You mean you actually got me something even when we were in such a rocky place?"

"I had hoped...I hoped this would work between us."

"Me too. So what did you get me? When do I get to see these pictures?"

"You'll have to come over to my place for your present, and you can see the pictures whenever you want."

"You mean I actually get to come see your place?"

"I was actually...may I be bold?"

"I guess so. You've been plenty bold over texts all these months. I didn't expect you to be much different in person."

"True," Pitch chuckled. "I was wondering- I wanted to invite you...to spend the night at my place. With me."

Jack blushed, returning his gaze to his dancing fingers on Pitch's palm. "Would your mom be okay with that? It would be one thing if we were both straight, but with us being the way we are?"

"She knows I have someone I'm attracted to. She says it's alright to use our place as a 'love nest.'"

"I…" He bit his lip for a moment. "Sure."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sounds fun."

"Really? You do know what I'm asking, right?"

"It's sort of hard to miss the point you're making."

"I know I've been difficult to you. A real asshole."

"Oh? What gave you that impression?" Jack teased.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You have every right to be angry at the world. I just happened to be there as a target."

"I've always had a little crush on you, but you always acted so high and mighty. I thought you looked down on me. Now I know you're just annoyingly optimistic."

"I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I looked down on you. I never intended to come off like that."

"We just didn't know each other."

"I know that. Well, now I do. It makes me wonder, though, who else thinks I'm like that because they don't know me?"

"Everyone."

"Jerk," Jack grumbled under his breath.

Pitch chuckled and kissed the top of Jack's head. "But I fell in love with that unceasing optimism. I fell in love with the philanthropist with eyes as blue as ice." He tilted Jack's head back and looked at him. "That description hardly does your beauty justice."

"And yet you're rude and say things like that? I just might have changed my mind about giving my virginity to you if you're going to be like that."

"Don't," Pitch whispered. "I love you so much, but I promised you honesty. I won't lie to you. What I felt was wrong because I didn't know you. Now I do know you, and I can't bear to be parted from you."

"Alright. I forgive you. But I won't lie either; some of the things you said before to me hurt."

"I'm sorry." Pitch pressed his lips to Jack's forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry." His eyelids. "I'm sorry." The tip of his nose. "I'm sorry." First one lip then the other. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, you're forgiven," he chuckled. "I already said I forgive you. We both said things we regret."

"I shouldn't have said those things, but a part of me wanted to hurt you. I was foolish."

"It's okay. You can't take back what was said, but we can move on from it and promise not speak to others like that again."

"Your inspirational quote of the day?" Pitch teased, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Shut up. One of us has to be the positive one."

"Yes, and one of us has to adore you madly."

"I'll leave that to you. You know me and being modest," he laughed. "Oh. Are you doing anything next Saturday evening?"

"I am not," Pitch mumbled, bending his head to kiss Jack's neck.

"Well, I have a show that night." Jack blushed. "And I'd like you to come. If you can. It's okay if you don't want to."

"You want to show off for me?"

"No. You know that's not it."

"I know that's exactly it, and I'll be there."

"Plus, my family will be there if you'd like to meet them."

"Do they know about me- about us?"

"They know I fell for my Pen Pal and everything else too. After talking to them about Cornell, they've become a lot more aware of my moods. It's also been a bit easier for me to open up to them about things. I guess I have you to thank for all of that too." He smiled up at Pitch.

"I would love to meet them. They should probably meet the boy their son loves and wants to take with him to Cornell," he teased.

"And maybe...that night I could," Jack gulped nervously. "I could stay at your place?"

Pitch smiled and nodded. "I didn't know you were a virgin. Take that time and make sure you're ready."

"You mean you aren't?"

"Good God, no. But I have a feeling sex with you will be a beautiful thing."

"But...you…Ugh…" Jack sank back on the bench, leaning against the balustrade behind them. "Me and my friend are the only two of our group who are still virgins." He looked up when there came a sudden giggling at the balcony door. He watched for a moment as Tooth and Stacy made out with each other against the wall. Clearing his throat was the only thing that made them realize they weren't alone.

"Oh! Hi, Jack!" Tooth pulled away with a blush, but she couldn't help grinning still.

Stacy leaned back against the wall with an embarrassed wave. "H-hi guys. I'm just gonna...head back in…"

"I'll be right there, Stacy!" As soon as the other girl went inside, Tooth skipped over and hopped on Jack's lap with a laugh, her bright rainbow tulle dress easily swallowing both sets of legs. "I see things worked out with you two." She gave Pitch a warm pat on the shoulder. "So...Stacy invited me to stay at her place tonight after Prom! You were right all along. Thanks again for urging me to ask if she was gay too. It's all thanks to you!" Tooth kissed his cheek before skipping back to the door. "I'll tell you all about it on Monday." She gave a cheeky wink before disappearing back inside.

Jack rested his chin on his fist with a sigh. "Nevermind. After tonight, I'll be the only virgin left."

"You could always come over tonight."

"I-I don't know if I'm emotionally prepared to do i-it so soon."

"Hush, my darling," Pitch soothed. "I made a promise. Maybe you could ask her questions on Monday. About what to expect."

"I don't think lesbian sex tips will be much help for our situation."

"Do you want to ask me?"

"I don't even know what to ask."

"Then shall I tell you?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Pitch smiled. "First, I'll lead you into my bedroom. Then I'll slowly undress you, kissing every inch of skin I reveal. Would you be too shy to undress me?"

"Uhhhhh…" Jack stared at him wide-eyed.

"Your shyness is so sweet. I'll lay you down, and you'd probably cover your eyes in embarrassment. I'll undress and join you in bed, soothing your fears. I don't take you, not yet. I'll make love to you with my lips and hands until you're pleading with me to do more. You won't know what more you're asking for until I'm between your legs. It'll hurt a little but only at first. Soon you'll be crying out my name as we spend the rest of the night making love." Pitch smiled. "Any questions?"

"I-I...um...you…" He buried his red face in his hands and leaned forward uncomfortably. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Take your time. Would it help you to ask if I wasn't looking at you?"

"No," Jack managed to choke out. "I think I'm screwed no matter what."

"That is the general idea, yes."

"I can't believe you really just said that."

Pitch laughed. "I'm trying to make you feel easy again. You don't have to be afraid of this."

"I don't know if I'd say I'm afraid. Of doing it or of you." He shifted a bit on the bench to make his problem a bit more comfortable. "Silly me. I think I'm more nervous about being a disappointment."

Pitch noticed Jack's fidgeting. "You won't be a disappointment. I know what I'm doing, and I'll help you." He leaned close and nuzzled under his ear. "Although I don't think that'll be a problem. Your enthusiasm is evident."

"You-" Jack quickly hunched over to cover his lap more. "I'm not trying to say you won't be good or anything. But what if I suck at it? You won't want to do it with me again."

"All virgins suck at it the first time. No virgin opens their legs and becomes an immediate sex professional. That's why it takes practice, and I plan on practicing with you many times."

"Did _you_ suck your first time?"

"Big time. I came before I did anything."

"See?! That's what I'm afraid of!"

"Of coming before we start?"

He nodded slowly. "Then I'll just feel useless after."

"You may. However, the young male body recovers quickly." Pitch smiled. "Yours will too, especially if you trust your body to me."

"Who was your first time with? Is it okay if I ask?"

"My first time was with a neighbor we had when we lived in France for a few months over summer break. He was a couple years older than me. One day he told me he wanted to show me something. Next thing I know he has his hand down my pants and I'd embarrassed myself. That didn't last long, and a few minutes later I was between his legs, screwing him as if I had been doing it my whole life."

"Is that why you wanted me to use a French accent in our messages?" Jack laughed, feeling a little better now.

"No. He and I were over before we had ever really begun. I'd say you're my longest relationship, and the one that'll mean the most to me. I've had sex and I've fucked, but I've never made love to anyone. I'd like to make love to you."

"I'd like that too. It would be pretty cool to break that cycle of yours." He sat up with a smile. "How many guys have you been with, exactly?"

"Hmm…" Pitch sat back, chewing his bottom lip in thought. "I'd say...at least ten? Fifteen at the most."

"How long ago was it you lost your virginity?!"

"I was fifteen, so...three years?"

"You've really been with that many guys in so short a time?"

"I have." He nodded. "After my first time, I had eight flings before my sixteenth birthday. The next year was four and then three. I broke up with my last right before starting to talk to you."

"And none since then?"

"None. Well, does my hand count?"

"No," Jack snickered. "If that counted then I haven't been a virgin for years."

"If that doesn't count, then I've been faithful to you since we began talking. I expect I won't take another except you."

"I sure hope that ends up being the case."

"Your virginity is important, and so I will be faithful to you. I have the feeling that once we get through those early jitters, I won't want anyone else. I have a feeling you're going to be a wild one."

"I hope so." Jack leaned over to kiss Pitch's cheek. "So...should we rejoin the party? I don't know about you, but I could use some of that sub-par food you mentioned months ago online."

"Oh, of course! I've kept you away from a very important event." Pitch took Jack's hand and held it tightly as they entered the building again. "I forgot to ask, are you alright? You weren't well before."

"Huh? Oh, you mean the day we figured out our identities?" He squeezed the hand in his own with a smile.

Pitch nodded. "Yeah. You looked like someone had stabbed you and left you for dead."

"Well, that's a pretty accurate description of how I felt," Jack laughed. "No, I wasn't stabbed. My mom came to pick me up and took me to the ER. I had to have my appendix removed. So that sort of put a damper on the planned fun for Spring Break."

"What?! Oh my God, you were going through that when we-?" Pitch groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "And I was so mean to you!"

Jack shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. Neither did I."

"My poor love," Pitch purred, pulling Jack close and kissing him softly. "I bet you were talking to the doctors the whole time about giving organs to patients in need."

"I might have," he chuckled and grabbed a plate for himself and passed one behind him for Pitch. "They knocked me up with so many pain killers I might have given someone a million dollars and not even remember it."

"Always the philanthropist."

"You know me well."

"As you know me."

"But yeah. Long story short, I felt awful and the doctors fixed me up. At least I'm alive. I did get a pretty badass looking scar out of it though." Jack grinned at Pitch over his shoulder.

"Indeed? Care for a little show and tell?"

His nose scrunched up. "Maybe later. I'm not taking my shirt off at Prom."

"Aww." Pitch reached over and grabbed the tongs to put some veggies on Jack's plate. "Stop making that face."

"I'm not. I love veggies."

"Tell that to the wrinkles on your nose."

"That's for you asking me to take off my shirt in public."

"How was I to know you'd have to strip for me to show it?"

"Okay. So I wouldn't have to strip. But I don't exactly want to be lifting my shirt up around here either."

"Then maybe you can save it for after your performance."

"Or I don't mind showing you later tonight back out on the balcony."

"Best not tempt fate. I might see you and kiss you until you make a regretful decision."

"Alright then. Next weekend it is." Jack filled up the rest of his plate with a smile.

"Will you text me if you have any more questions or concerns?"

"I will."

"I want you to be excited for next weekend."

"I am excited. It's just a nervous excitement."

"Don't be nervous. I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to do."

"I can't help it. Weren't you at least a little bit nervous your first time?"

"Not at first. I was young and horny. I was after my little...accident."

"Understandably so. I hope you're not nervous with me."

"Not at all. I was nervous at first because I wanted to have sex with a virtual stranger, but it's been quite some time that all I've wanted to do is spend the night with you. If you wanted to, you could come by sometime this week after school just to familiarize yourself with the place."

"That could be kind of nice to see your house before doing all that...stuff." He found an empty table and sat with a blush.

"You can map out all the exits," Pitch teased.

"Heeey. I don't think I'll get _that_ freaked out."

Pitch shrugged. "You never know. You might start flipping out the moment I touch your hips."

"We'll see about that." He stuck his tongue out at Pitch before shoving a bite of food in his mouth.

"Think about it. Your blushing means you've been too shy to really imagine it."

"Ha! Is that what you think?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Completely."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." Jack nodded. "Who knows how accurate it was since I've never actually done it."

"What did you imagine? I'll tell you how accurate you were."

"I don't think this is something we should really discuss here." He looked around at everyone bustling by. Jack leaned closer so he could whisper in Pitch's ear, "But I will tell you I've masturbated more than once to the thought of you."

Pitch hummed and turned his head to kiss Jack's cheek. "Me too, my prince. You've often been my last thought at night."

"At least we're on the same page with that."

"Tell me a little of what you've imagined. No one's listening, and you don't have to be graphic."

"Well...what it would feel like to be inside someone or have them in me. How it would feel to have someone else's bare skin on mine. Things like that."

"How did it feel?"

"Pretty good. But like I said, I've never actually felt it so I could be completely wrong too."

"Shall I text you my answer?"

"Why text?"

"Do you really want me to say my answer out loud?"

"Maaaaaaaybe not? Now that you mention it, yeah, text it to me."

Pitch smiled and looked down at his phone, typing quickly. _From what I've been told, you'll be very tight and it'll feel as if you're being stretched and stuffed. Have you ever put anything inside yourself?_

Jack looked at his phone with a stone-faced expression. _I can't say I have._

Pitch: _We'll work on that._

Jack: _I kinda hoped you'd say that ;D_

Pitch: _Any other questions you don't want to say out loud?_

Jack: _What's it feel like when you orgasm?_

Pitch: _Frightening if you don't know what you're feeling. Your body feels tight and hot and oversensitive until it becomes too much. Then it's like an explosion inside you. You might scream. You'll probably see bright light. Then you'll open your eyes, and I'll be there to catch you as you come back down._

Pitch: _Anything else?_

Jack: _Sounds like a roller coaster._

Pitch: _It is, but you'll enjoy it immensely._

Jack: _I think I'll enjoy it even more when it's with you._

Pitch: _I hope so. I want your first time to be perfect._

Jack: _I'm sure it will be if it's with you._

Pitch: _Cheesy much? :D_

Pitch: _I don't mind. I like it (heart emoji)_

"Glad to hear it." Jack set his phone aside.

"Have I answered everything?"

"That I can think of for now."

"Good. Don't be afraid to ask if you think of anything else."

"I'll try not to be."

"And you can still change your mind at any time."

"Thanks. That means a lot, even if you don't realize just how much." Jack took Pitch's hand before leaning over to kiss him softly, not caring who in the busy room might see.

"I love you," Pitch whispered.

Jack smiled reassuringly. "I love you too."

* * *

 **Remember...the more reviews, the faster I'll post ;) I'm evil, I know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review if you want another chapter! :D**

Jack stood just outside his car, staring up at the house Pitch had given him the address to. The house itself didn't seem intimidating at all, a very different feeling than what he first got from his new boyfriend. At least, he thought Pitch was his boyfriend now; they hadn't really discussed titles since the dance or anything. Jack pulled at the tie he still had on from the play, feeling like he was choking. It took him awhile, but he finally built up the courage to walk up and knock on the front door. Pitch opened it and smiled down at Jack. He had changed from the suit he had worn to Jack's performance into a red sweater and black pajama bottoms. "Would you like to come in, my prince?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Jack chuckled. Seeing him look so cozy helped a little to alleviate some of his nerves.

Pitch took Jack's hand and led him inside, closing the door behind him. Long fingers gripped Jack's shoulders and slowly removed his jacket. "Shall we go sit down or do you just want to go upstairs?"

"Would it be rude of us to just go straight upstairs?" He held onto Pitch's hand tightly like it was his lifeline.

"Not at all." Pitch led him upstairs to his room. He opened the door and let Jack walk in first. "Here we are."

"Yes….Here...we are." Jack set his backpack down by the closet door, slowly looking around the room. He admired Smaug in his habitat as he toed off his shoes.

"Welcome to my home, thief."

"Thief?" He raised an eyebrow. "I might be a lot of things, but I'm no thief."

"You've stolen my heart."

"I see. I'm okay with being a thief in that respect."

"So...what now?"

Jack smacked his forehead, groaning, "I don't know."

"What would you like to happen?"

"What we talked about, I guess. Since I ended up not being able to come over this week, I feel super weird now."

"Okay." Pitch slowly approached Jack, his eyes never leaving Jack's. "Remember, nothing will happen tonight that you don't want."

"I know. I trust you," he whispered.

Pitch gripped Jack's hips, smiling down at him. "Do your parents know you're staying the night?"

"They know I'm staying over. I'm not sure if they figured out for themselves that I'm losing my virginity or not, but I wasn't going to outright tell them that detail."

"That might be an awkward talk," Pitch chuckled as he reached up to loosen Jack's tie more. "Especially since they just met me. Your mother is a very kind woman, by the way."

"She liked you too. Wouldn't stop talking about how handsome and tall you were after we went our separate ways."

"And how did you respond? Did you blush and smile with pride?"

"Maybe a little." His cheeks flushed with an embarrassed smile.

"Only a little?"

"Okay, a lot."

"I was proud watching you tonight."

"Thanks. I was hoping it wouldn't be too obvious how nervous I was by the end of _Maria_."

"I couldn't tell. I did notice that you looked at me before you kissed your Maria. Worried I'd be jealous?"

"Seriously? Of course I thought you'd be. Why do you think I looked so nervous every time I had to kiss her?"

"I was a little nervous, but then I remembered that _I_ would be the one taking you home tonight."

"I want you to know she's never had a chance with me from the beginning. It was all acting."

"I know," Pitch whispered, bending down to nuzzle under Jack's ear. "I'm better looking than she was anyway."

"Well, you needn't be so harsh," he laughed. "She's not exactly ugly."

"Are you saying she may be just as attractive as me?"

"Never!"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Like you said: I came home with you."

"Damn right." Pitch tugged Jack's tie off his neck, letting it fall to the floor. His fingers then began to work on the buttons of his shirt. Jack tentatively reached out so his own fingers could sneak under the red sweater. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"Not to the extent I'm going to do with you. Some quick fondling at the movies or in the car, but that's about it."

"And you've never orgasmed?"

"I have. I was just wondering if it felt the same for you as it did for me." He rubbed the back of his neck with a heavy blush.

"I have a feeling it'll feel even better once we've been together." Pitch pulled Jack's shirt from his shoulders and let it fall beside his tie. "I'm going to take your pants off now."

Jack nodded in a silent approval. "Can I…?" His own hands lightly tugged at the hem of the red sweater.

"You may."

"Thank goodness," he snickered. "That could've been awkward if you said no."

"Why would I say no? You've fantasized about my skin on yours. We can't really have that if I'm completely clothed."

Jack shrugged. "Because I'm nervous and wanted to crack a joke."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm about to lose my virginity to this really good looking guy who I also happen to love very much. Don't worry about me." He stepped forward and slid his arms around Pitch's waist. He might have been skinny, but playing water polo had ensured he was all lean muscle. It amazed him how deceptively hard Pitch was while still being soft and warm to the touch. Jack rested his chin against Pitch's chest and beamed up at him. "I have a feeling my nerves will be long gone soon enough."

"I hope so." Pitch reached up and ran all his fingers through Jack's hair, the nails softly scraping his scalp. "By the end of tonight, I hope you'll have the confidence to ask of me _exactly_ what you want."

"I do have one request I think you could handle."

Pitch quirked a brow. "Oh?"

"You could kiss me. Like you did at Prom when no one was watching."

"I can definitely do that," Pitch whispered. On Jack's next inhale, his lips were claimed thoroughly. He kissed him passionately, deeply, replicating their kiss at Prom but with more intensity. The kiss had a purpose. Jack pulled himself closer, intent on making sure every possible inch of their bare skin touched in that moment. The kiss had him pushing up onto his toes in search of more. Pitch purred deep in his chest as he backed Jack up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Pitch pushed him down and fell on top of him, immediately kissing him again. Gentle fingers danced across the wide expanse of Pitch's back as Jack mapped out every last ridge and muscle. He let his hand wander bravely down to grab one firm butt cheek. He found he liked what he felt so much he groaned loudly into Pitch's mouth, surprising himself with it. Jack quickly retracted his hand, his whole face bright red. Pitch chuckled and pulled back, grinning down at him. "Already feeling a little daring?"

"You...have a really nice butt…" Blue eyes looked away.

"Thank you. Would you like to touch it some more?" Jack bit his lip but nodded slowly anyway. "Then touch it."

Jack leaned forward enough to press soft kisses to Pitch's collarbone as his hand returned to its spot, this time bringing its friend as well. He moaned softly against the warm skin. A few moments of fondling was all he needed before he was looking up at Pitch with mischievously inquisitive eyes. "You're not wearing underwear, are you?"

"Hell no," Pitch hummed as he sucked at Jack's neck.

"I'm glad." Jack tried to pull him more firmly down on top of himself. "You can lay down, you know. I'm not going to break."

"Are you giving me permission to crush you?" Pitch smiled. "For your first time, I'm going to be gentle with you. Afterwards...no promises."

"Fine. Well, you can crush me at least now while we're just kissing."

Pitch chuckled. "Open your legs a little more. Wrap them around my waist."

Jack did as he was told and had to bite back another groan when it allowed Pitch's hips to push more firmly against the growing bulge in his pants. "Like this?"

"Exactly like this," Pitch moaned quietly, pressing Jack's hips down into the bed.

"Is this sex? Because it sure feels good already."

"This is only the beginning of foreplay, my prince."

"Well, shucks. I can't even imagine how I'll be feelin' later then," Jack joked. He pushed Pitch's pajama pants away enough so his fingers could grope at the bare flesh that had been teasing him before.

Pitch pushed those hands away and sat back, unbuttoning Jack's pants and pulling the leather belt free from its loops. "Have you touched yourself at all? Put anything inside you?"

Jack resisted pouting when he couldn't reach Pitch's butt anymore. He nodded, mumbling, "I tried to. It felt a little weird."

"That's going to be a problem, since I'm planning on putting something rather large in your butt."

"It wasn't bad or anything. Just...different."

"Hmm…" He got off of Jack long enough to tug his pants and boxers off and toss them aside. Pitch quickly pulled his own pajama pants off and sat still, letting Jack look. "We're going to have to do something about that."

"About...what?" His mouth suddenly dry, Jack couldn't help but stare at Pitch so blatantly displayed before him. His fingers itched to cover himself from that amber gaze but instead reached out to feel Pitch's thighs.

Pitch crawled forward to nestle back between Jack's legs. "It may feel weird at first, but I think you'll enjoy having something in your butt."

Jack moaned when he finally discovered how amazing it felt to be so fully pressed against someone else like that. "H-have you ever done it?"

"Done what?"

"Had someone...you know…"

"Finish your thought, my prince."

He took a deep breath before finally blurting it out. "Have you been the one having someone inside you?"

Pitch smiled and kissed him deeply. "A couple times. I prefer to be on top, but I can be on the bottom if you'd like."

"That's okay." Jack quickly found himself breathless once again. "Not this time, at least."

"I thought so." He moved his head to bite at Jack's neck again, leaving small hickies on the pale skin. Jack bit his lip when his shifting hips had his aching dick rubbing firmly against Pitch's. While his hands quickly moved back to their new favorite body part, his legs tried to pull Pitch closer in search of more of that glorious friction. "How do you want to do this? Shall we look at each other or do you want to be on your belly?"

"What would be easiest for a newbie like me?"

"You can hide your embarrassment better on your belly. I'll be looking in your eyes the whole time if you're on your back."

As if on cue, blue eyes widened. "Belly."

"Okay." Pitch helped maneuver Jack into position, giving him a pillow to hold beneath his head. He caressed Jack's butt, his hands taking two handfuls of flesh. "Spread your legs."

Jack gripped the pillow tightly and shifted his legs apart. "Pitch?" He peered at him over his shoulder.

"Yes, my love?"

"Is your mom home tonight?"

"No. We have the whole place to ourselves, so it's okay if you're a little loud."

"O-okay." He buried his nose in the pillow and was pleasantly surprised by just how much it smelled like Pitch.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

"I will." Jack nodded. Soft hands handled Jack gently and held him down when a warm tongue pushed against him between his cheeks. Jack's hips tried to shift away at first, not sure how to react to such an intimate touch. One hand slid up Jack's back to soothe him as that tongue continued to lick at him. The longer he stayed there, Jack found it more and more pleasant feeling that adept tongue on his body. He muffled his first moans in his pillow.

The tongue on his backside was replaced by a cool liquid and then a finger. "I have you, my prince."

"What are you...doing?" Jack shivered at the weird feeling.

"I'm opening you," Pitch whispered. "I have to stretch you a little so I don't hurt you."

"Makes sense," he mumbled. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Jack mumbled more into his pillow, thankful he wasn't on his back to avoid further embarrassment. "Look at me. I want to kiss you." He hesitantly left the safety of his pillow, turning to look back at Pitch. Pitch smiled and claimed his mouth as another finger joined the first and then a third, all slowly thrusting and spreading inside him. Jack felt a low groan building in his throat. He'd tried playing with himself in the shower that week to get an idea of what to expect, and it had only felt odd. He couldn't tell if it felt better now because he was getting used to the feeling or that it was Pitch making him feel like this. "You feel so good, Jack. Does it feel good for you too?"

"It's better than when I tried doing it to myself."

"Of course. I can get deeper inside you." Pitch licked at his lips, catching his gasp in a kiss. A fourth finger teased at him but only barely pushed inside.

"Much better," Jack gasped again. "When you do it."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Pitch pulled his fingers from Jack's hole, and his weight was soon once more pressing Jack down into the bed. There was some shifting around and a crinkling sound behind him before something thick, hard, and hot slid between his cheeks. Jack's entire body instantly tensed up in shock, his head once again burying in the pillow so he could bite it. "I'll go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop."

"I'm a-alright." He waved a hand to urge him on.

A hand covered Jack's, offering him an anchor as that hot thing pushed at his hole and slowly pushed inside him. Jack clenched the hand tightly with a wince. It stung but not enough for him to call it off. Pitch didn't stop until he was fully seated inside him, letting him grow accustomed to the fullness. "Ready?"

"I think so." He peeked back at Pitch as he tensed his muscles and shifted around, finding the sting had dulled dramatically. Pitch kissed him as he pulled out and thrust back in slowly. Jack moaned softly against the distracting lips. He gave the hand in his own another squeeze. This lasted a few minutes until Jack was quietly moaning. The thrusts then slowly began to go deeper, harder, faster. The longer it went on, the more Jack relaxed, and the more pleasure he started to feel. Just as he was starting to really enjoy myself, Pitch tapped something inside him that had him orgasming involuntarily. He cried out into the pillow.

Pitch groaned, slowing down his thrusts while Jack orgasmed. "You're alright, love. You're alright."

"I'm sorry," Jack whined, his body still shaking.

"It's alright." He kept thrusting and brushing against that same spot. "Has anyone ever put their mouth on your nipples?"

"N-not really," he gasped.

"Not really?"

"Maybe a quick kiss. Mostly hands."

"After I've made you orgasm again, I'm going to roll you over and suck your nipples until you orgasm another time."

"Again?!" Jack looked back at him in shock. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, love. As a virgin, I think you'll be cumming a lot tonight."

"And you?" Even as his face heated in embarrassment, his length re-hardened with each of Pitch's thrusts.

"You have your choice. I can orgasm on you or in the condom."

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does."

"Which do you want?"

"That's not important. Since it's your first time, you get to choose."

"It _is_ important." Jack cried out and tugged at Pitch's hand. "You're doing all this for m-me. What about you?"

"I'm getting to make love to you."

"Which would you prefer?"

"I'd prefer to be inside you."

"Then that's what I want."

"Are you sure?"

He shot Pitch a breathless smile. "As positive as I am that I love you." Pitch returned his smile and kissed his neck, his hips gaining their rhythm back as he thrust inside him. "Pitch!" Jack gripped his hand again tightly, his face screwing up. "I think I'm gonna...again…"

"Yes, lover. Let yourself go."

"But you-" he couldn't even finish his thought before his body tightened with climax once again.

Pitch held Jack down as his body shivered and shook with the force of his orgasm. Without pulling out of him, he flipped Jack over onto his back and revealed his flushed chest. "I made you a promise, lover," he purred before wrapping his lips around a hardened nub.

"I don't know if I can," Jack gasped.

"I think you can." The hard length inside Jack's body once more thrust against that sweet, abused spot inside him as he sucked on Jack's nipple. Between the barrage against his prostate and the warm lips on his nipples, Jack's length didn't have much of a choice but to get hard again. It was a little slow this time, and maybe a little oversensitized, but he was soon trying to meet his lover thrust for thrust. "That's it, love. I knew you would be a wild one." Pitch gently bit one nipple and tugged.

"I can't anymore," he moaned. Jack yanked at Pitch's hair, begging, "Please…"

"Yes, my love?" Jack mumbled incoherently as tears welled in his eyes, his body desperate for the release that danced so close to his grasp. Pitch knew exactly what it was Jack needed. He gripped Jack's shoulders and held him tightly as he pounded into him, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. It only took a few more stabs at his sensitive prostate for him to go careening off the edge. Jack lay there for a moment, completely unable to control or even process his own body, his mind instead floating away on the neverending wave of his orgasm. Strong arms wrapped around Jack, holding his shivering mess of a body through his realease. Pitch chuckled and pulled out of him. "I'll let you rest for now."

"You...jerk…" When he finally snapped out if it, Jack couldn't control the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh…" Pitch kissed his cheeks lovingly. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"N-no," he grumbled, wiping angrily at his tears. "I don't even know why I'm crying!" Jack pulled himself close to his lover and buried his face in his chest.

"But...you're angry?" Pitch ran soothing fingers through Jack's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Angry at myself. I'm so confused, I don't even know which way is right anymore."

"What are you confused about?"

"My emotions are all out of whack! Am I supposed to feel like this? Is it normal? Why am I crying? Is _that_ normal?"

"What are you feeling?"

"Happy. Tired- no, drained." As he calmed, his crying finally slowed to a stop. "Euphoric. Love. Connected to you. Sore. Unworthy." His voice lowered until the last was hardly a whisper.

"Oh, my love." Pitch kissed his forehead. "When done with someone you love and who loves you in return, what we just did can be extremely overwhelming. Your feelings, most of them, are normal. That last one is a bit of a problem."

"I can't help it. I don't know what to feel right now." Jack leaned into the simple touch.

"All those other emotions. I'm proud of those."

"You have every right to be."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"You know the answer to that."

"I need to hear you say it."

Jack nodded slowly, his cheeks still flushed. "I did."

"Me too. You were absolutely fantastic."

"But you didn't...you know…"

"I know. I wanted you to have your pleasure first."

"That's not fair to you!"

"Would you like to help me then?" Jack gave a determined nod. Pitch removed the condom, took Jack's hand, and wrapped it around himself, his own hand covering his. "Look at me."

Deft fingers eagerly got to work on length. He tried to use what had felt good on himself in the past, hoping it would feel just as good for Pitch right then. Despite his face growing redder by the minute, Jack was determined to keep eye contact with him. "Is this any good?"

Pitch used his hand to slow Jack's frantic movements, slowing him down and showing him what felt good for him. His cheeks began to turn pink and he smiled at him. "You're doing very good."

"You're just being nice." Jack leaned forward to capture those lips he loved so much. A quick swipe at his own slick stomach gave him the lubrication he needed make it more comfortable for Pitch.

"I mean it," Pitch moaned. "Your hands feel so fucking good."

Jack noticed a little drop weeping from the tip and quickly scooped it up with his thumb to bring it to his lips with a moan of his own. "Tastes good."

Pitch chuckled. "You can clean me up afterwards if you'd like."

"I'll see how I'm feeling then." He gave a swift tug. "For now, I think I'll continue enjoying your wonderful mouth."

"I don't mind. I love kissing you." Their hands moved together on his length as they kissed. Jack's fingers worked tirelessly at Pitch's length. He loved how as big as it had felt inside him, it wasn't actually that impossibly huge in his hand. "I'm gonna come, love," Pitch moaned, biting Jack's lower lip.

"Let it go, my king." He moved closer so he could nibble at Pitch's ear lobe.

Pitch gasped and went stiff, his seed spilling out over their hands and onto his belly. "Fuck!"

Jack sat up on his heels, licking his fingers lewdly with a smile. "Good?"

"Explain to me again why everyone doesn't want to date you?"

"Too busy of a schedule?" He shrugged.

"They don't know what they're missing," Pitch growled and leapt on Jack. They fell back on the bed and passionately kissed.

Jack laughed joyously and let his arms slide around Pitch's shoulders. He eagerly returned each kiss. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be. The whole experience must have been a shock for you."

"But I took out my confusions on you. That's hardly fair."

"I didn't mind."

Jack cuddled up close to him, not caring for the moment about the mess he was covered in. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I love you," Pitch hummed, holding him close. "I'm glad I chose Cornell."

"Me too. I had a good guide leading me along my choice."

"Oh? What a coincidence; so did I."

"So you say how I felt was normal." Jack looked up at him, chuckling. "Is it also normal to end up so messy and exhausted?"

"If you don't then I haven't done my job right," Pitch hummed.

"Is it a big deal if we don't clean right now? I really don't want to move."

"We can stay like this as long as you wish."

"Thank goodness," he sighed in relief.

"I doubt you'd let me get up even if I wanted to."

"I don't think I could stop you."

"I dunno. You're pretty heavy and you pulled me down more even as you said that."

"You successfully exhausted me."

"Was it everything you imagined?"

"I don't think I ever imagined it to be quite like that."

"What had you imagined?"

"Not as much as that," he laughed.

"So you imagined thirty seconds and then that's it?"

"I imagined maybe one orgasm. Not three. And not the emotional breakdown I had for sure."

"Well, I don't intend on stopping at three. I just don't want you to completely fall apart on me," Pitch chuckled.

"I don't think I could do anything more."

"You may think so."

"Know so," Jack mumbled.

"I consider this to be a challenge, my prince," Pitch growled quietly and nuzzled his head against Jack's neck.

"Please, no…" He pushed closer to Pitch to enjoy his warmth.

"We have all night, darling. The best way to seduce is to soothe." Warm lips kissed Jack's neck. "I think cuddling first."

Jack sighed happily. "Thanks."

"Do you want to get some delivery? We can order something and watch some Netflix."

"And shower?"

"That can be arranged."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Do you want to share a shower or would you like some privacy?"

"I wouldn't mind sharing." Jack shrugged. "We've seen each other naked now anyway."

"Not shy anymore, lover?"

"A little. But I want to try to get over it."

"You've seen more of me than I have of you. I was trying to spare you the embarrassment."

Jack pulled away to stare up at him in surprise. "You mean to tell me you weren't looking that whole time?"

"I didn't. I focused only on your face."

"You-" he slapped a hand over his face. "So I was overly embarrassed for nothing?"

"A little," Pitch chuckled. "I was hoping you'd watch as I looked at you."

"You could've looked, you know?" Jack looked away with a grumble. "I wouldn't have minded."

"I know, but you looked so uncomfortable. I wanted to focus on making you feel good down there."

"And how about now?"

"Now I want nothing more than to look at you and touch you all over."

"Then…" Jack rolled away to stand up with a groan. He turned back to the bed, arms crossed over his chest and looking away with his bright red face. "Shall we shower?"

Pitch stood slowly, eyes locked on Jack's. "We shall."

"You can look, you know."

"I'll wait. The setting and the mood has to be right."

"You're ridiculous," he sighed and finally looked back over at Pitch. "Where's the bathroom?"

"End of the hall, door on the right."

Jack took Pitch's hand in his own and pulled him down the hall to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower while it was still warming up, enjoying the cooler water for a moment before sticking his head back out of the curtain. "You coming?"

Pitch opened the curtain and stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "I don't want to embarrass you."

"I'll get over it." He smiled softly and leaned back against him. "I wear a speedo practically in public right months of the year. I think I'll be able to get over losing that little coverage in private with you."

"There's a story behind that." Pitch nibbled on Jack's neck and let his hands wander over his chest.

"There is?" Jack rubbed at his stomach and let the water wash away the mess he'd left there.

"Why are you practically naked most of the year?" Pitch whispered, sliding his hands under Jack's.

"I was captain of the Water Polo team. That means speedos on a pool deck with lots of people around."

"I'm a little jealous."

Jack sighed. "Don't do that please. It's not a big deal."

"You haven't slept with any of them, so I'm content."

"Good." He tangled their fingers together. "So when is this 'right setting and mood'? The suspense is killing me."

"Here. Now."

"Really?" Jack did his best to hold back the blush that wanted to creep out.

"Really."

"Go ahead," he whispered and turned around in Pitch's arms.

Pitch stood back, letting his eyes slowly trail down Jack's body and taking in every detail. The pale skin quickly turning pink, the thin but strong arms ending in clenching fists, rosy nipples on a stuttering chest, the barest hint of ribs and a flat stomach. "May I look lower?"

"Of course." Jack wanted to look away again but found himself entranced by Pitch's own body. He couldn't help but do a slow once-over, taking everything in for the second time that night.

Amber eyes moved lower, looking at him completely. "Turn around."

Jack turned around so his face was in the shower spray. He reached out for the loofah and body wash in an attempt to distract himself. Hands reached out and stopped him, moving him to put those things aside. Those same hands slid to grip Jack's hips and then his butt. "Don't move. Just let me look."

His cheeks clenched for a second when first touched. "O-okay." Jack stayed where he was, itching to shift nervously. He looked over his shoulder at Pitch's expression, trying to read what he was feeling.

Amber eyes lifted and met Jack's. "You're so beautiful."

The flush he'd been trying so hard to keep at bay finally broke out on his cheeks. "No, I'm not. I'm average."

"Whoever told you that was stupid." Pitch knelt down and leaned his head against Jack's butt. He pressed his lips to them and kissed the firm globes. "You are exquisite."

Jack shrugged modestly. "I don't see it. I like your butt way better than mine."

"Because you're sexually attracted to my butt."

"Yes," he mumbled. "I've always been a butt guy. Yours is the nicest I've seen so far."

Pitch stood and turned Jack around again. "We were rushed before. Would you like to touch it again now?"

"Is that okay with you?" He wiped the water out of his eyes.

"It is. I want you to touch and look the same as I am with you."

"Well...I didn't get to look earlier. So you spin now."

Pitch chuckled and turned. "Good to know your priorities."

"Hey. I already know what it feels like. Now I want to see it too." Jack knelt down behind him and tentatively kneaded the muscles. He leaned forward to rest his cheek to the skin with a happy sigh, arms moving to hug Pitch's leg. "Yup. Just as soft as I'd imagined it to be."

"You imagined what my butt would feel like?"

Jack leaned around to look up at him. "I told you I've jerked off to my imaginings of you. As a butt guy, of course I'm going to imagine a nice one."

"What else did you imagine about my butt?"

"That it would be perfectly round, which it is. And not too hairy." He nipped gently at a cheek before standing up. "I went out with someone once, and he had a really hairy one. I touched it once and never wanted to look, so thank goodness we broke up not long after."

"So a hairy butt saved you?" Pitch smiled and pulled Jack into his arms, kissing him passionately. Jack didn't bother answering. Instead, he held himself close to Pitch and returned the kiss eagerly. Strong arms lifted Jack and pressed him back against the wall, holding him as close as he could while they kissed. "Is there nothing else you like about me?"

"I didn't see anything I don't like." He held himself tightly on Pitch's neck, not wanting to fall. "I like everything I've seen."

"So have I earned a second date with you?"

"I assumed we already had one," he snickered teasingly. "You mean like a real go out and do stuff date? Or a second let's screw Jack senseless date?"

"Both. Both is good."

"I'd like both too." Jack kissed him again.

"Good. I'm glad I impressed you enough."

"You impressed me months ago. I already hoped you'd be the one to take my virginity before I even knew who you were."

"Was it the fact I was a LOTR fan?"

"Definitely. Being screwed by the Woodland King has been on my bucket list for ages." He grinned.

"Kinky. I can screw you with my costume on at some point if you'd like."

"I was only joking," Jack laughed.

"I wasn't."

"Maybe someday. When I know you a little better then."

"Then it's a tentative date."

Jack's smile turned mischievous. "Maybe, to make it even better...during a Lord Of the Rings marathon?" He was surprised both by how much the idea actually appealed to him and by how he didn't feel embarrassed about it.

"Oh, you daredevil! Now I'm interested!"

"I'm sure my costume's still somewhere in the garage if you feel like having sex with Legolas."

"Oh my God...that might be a little weird...we can if you want to."

"I didn't mean _while_ you're Thranduil!" He smacked Pitch's chest with a blush.

"Okay, okay," Pitch chuckled and kissed Jack's nose. "I do have a particular interest in Legolas."

"Just say the word, and I'll go digging for it." Jack wiggled down until he was on his feet again. "So am I allowed to wash myself now that you've had your look?"

"You are, lover." Pitch smiled and squeezed some shampoo into his hand, rubbing the liquid into Jack's hair.

"I could've done that, you know," he mumbled. Jack blindly reached out for the loofah and wash, laughing when he couldn't find it. "Can you hand me the soap?"

Pitch grabbed the loofah and soap and put them in Jack's hands. "There you go."

"Thank you much." After soaping up the loofah and carefully setting the soap bottle on shower floor, Jack reached out until his hand found Pitch's arm. He shifted over a little and started gently scrubbing at his shoulders and chest. "Is this okay?"

"More than okay." Pitch smiled and pulled the shower head down, washing the soap from Jack's hair. "You've grown bold."

"I'm trying not to embarrass myself anymore. Or at least not feel so embarrassed about everything." He reached around to wash his back. "I've known you for months; I shouldn't be this nervous around you."

"You haven't known me physically. It's different talking to a screen versus talking to a face."

"I still feel like I'm being ridiculous."

"You're being adorable. You have the cutest blush."

"Now, you're doing that on purpose." Jack turned away, partially to hide his blush and partially to wash the shampoo out of his eyes.

Pitch chuckled. "Only a little. I really do think your blush is cute."

"I'll let you...Ah, clean down...there." Jack glanced down at his private area, handed Pitch the loofah, and grabbed the shampoo instead. "You're going to have to bend down a bit so I can reach you for this part."

Pitch leaned down, looking up at Jack with heated amber eyes. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." His fingers slid through Pitch's short hair, working it up into a lather and doing his best to keep it away from those alluring eyes.

Pitch smiled and soaped his hands up. Long fingers wrapped around Jack's length, cleaning it reverently. "May I taste you?"

Jack's eyes widened almost comically. "I-if you want to."

"Has anyone ever…?"

"Once."

"How was it?"

"It was her first time giving one, so I'm not sure it's a good comparison."

"Ah, so she couldn't take it all?" Pitch licked his lips. "I can."

"I...n-no. She couldn't." Jack didn't want to admit how turned on he was right then, but the evidence was a little obvious.

Pitch nuzzled against Jack's hip as he let his fingers stroke the hardening length. "You look delicious."

Jack bit his lip and leaned back against the shower wall. "Thanks?" Warm lips wrapped around Jack's length, swallowing him down as large hands gripped his hips. "Oh, God," he moaned. He hadn't been prepared for just how amazing it would feel when someone could actually take in his entire length. Pitch moaned, bobbing his head slowly. One hand slid under to cup and fondle Jack's balls as he sucked. A pale hand snuck into Pitch's soapy hair while the other grabbed hold of the hand on his hip. Jack gasped when that warm tongue flicked across the tip. That tongue worked him over as Pitch increased his sucking. "Feels so good," he moaned. Jack tugged lightly at his hair, trying to push him away. "I'm gonna…" Pitch growled and continued to bob his head. The hand on Jack's balls squeezed gently as he worked his tongue. "Pitch-" Jack's eyes clenched tightly, his fingers gripping harder. The warmth and wetness finally became too much, and he came in Pitch's mouth. "I'm s-sorry."

Pitch pulled off of Jack and licked his lips with a content purr, swallowing. He stood up and kissed Jack's cheek. "You are magnificent."

"I didn't have time to ask if you were okay with me doing that." Jack leaned forward to rest his head against Pitch's chest.

"You did, in your way. I could have pulled back, but I wanted you to do that." Pitch held him close and rubbed his back.

"I love you," he whispered against wet skin. He pulled back suddenly and reached for the showerhead. "You're going to get shampoo in your eyes if you don't wash that out!"

Pitch chuckled and let Jack fuss over him. "Is this your way of praising me for pleasuring you?"

"I'm not really sure what else to say." Jack combed through his hair until there wasn't a trace of shampoo left. "I can't have you go blind after only our first night together."

"We can't have that. You love my eyes."

"I do." He gently kissed each eyelid.

"And I love seeing you," Pitch sighed.

Jack chuckled. "I had a feeling you do."

"Shut up. You like that I like looking at you."

"It is nice the feeling is...reciprocated," he admitted.

"Has it not been before?"

"I've never gotten to a point where I could mutually admire my partner like I have with you tonight."

"They just take what they want and leave?"

Jack shrugged. "Or we never reach a point of revealing as much as we have."

"I should hope not. I don't want others to be ogling you. That's my job."

"It's all yours. You're the only one to ever see me naked." Jack took the loofah and did a quick scrub down of himself. "Well, besides Mom and Dad, of course. And Pip on accident one time."

"Pip? Your sister?"

"Pippa." He nodded. "She really had to use the bathroom and thought I was still in the shower when actually I'd just finished and was getting out."

"That must have been hysterical. How old were you?"

"It was only a few years ago. Maybe Freshman year? She was mortified and took off running."

"Understandable. It's traumatizing to see your brother's dick."

"I'm sure she must have thought so." Jack laughed and reached for the faucet handles. "You all done?"

"I am." Once the water was off, Pitch pulled Jack out of the shower and wrapped him up in a fluffy blue towel.

Jack grabbed the other towel and reached up to pat at Pitch's hair. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Late night snack time?"

"Damn straight. I'm starving too," Pitch hummed, leaning forward to kiss him. "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Usually I'll get pepperoni and olives with whatever the person I'm sharing with wants. I'm not too picky."

"You're adorable." Pitch nuzzled Jack's nose and went to order the pizza, giving Jack some privacy to dry off and get dressed.

* * *

 **On another note, JarJar and I finished two more stories. I'll try to get the first chapter of each edited and posted ASAP to see which, if any, you'd be interested in reading the whole products. Here's the basic premise of each:**

 **1\. Modern Fantasy AU: dragons, magic, reincarnation, and soul mates exist in this world. It's hard enough to get by with things as it is. The last things Jack needs after being hit on by his boss and losing his job is to have an immortal stranger claim to be his soulmate.**

 **2\. Flower Shop AU: Jack's just a simple florist who's gone through some serious shit in the boyfriend department and just wants spend his time design floral arrangements to his hearts content. Then he just had to go and fall for Hollywood's bad boy actor. Too bad he didn't know who Pitch really was.**


	12. Chapter 12

After changing into clean boxers and a comfortable t-shirt, Jack took a better look at Smaug. The bearded dragon behaved exactly like Pitch had told him he did. He reached in to lift him out, setting him on his shoulder and heading downstairs in search of Pitch. "You weren't kidding when you said he liked me."

Pitch looked up and smiled at them. "I've talked about you a lot to him. I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"So did you order pizza?"

"Yep. It'll be here in twenty."

"Perfect." Jack reached up to scratch under the dragon's chin.

"It's nice to see I've already been replaced," Pitch teased.

"He couldn't replace you. His claws wouldn't feel anywhere near as good."

"How daring. You've grown bold since you arrived."

"It's hard not to when you're as bold as you are."

"Are you feeling comfortable around me?"

"More than earlier," he laughed. "Definitely more than last weekend."

"It's because you're not a virgin anymore. You know what the big deal is about."

"Is that really all it took to not be shy about all of this? Damn. If I'd known that, I would have tried a lot harder to lose my virginity forever ago."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."

"You were meant to share it with me. I appreciate it more than just some horny jock."

"That's true. I liked giving it to you anyway. Made it feel worth the wait." Jack slid his arms around Pitch's waist for a hug, laughing when Smaug climbed up onto his owner's shoulder instead.

Pitch gave Smaug a small smile and wrapped his arms around Jack. "I'm no virgin, but tonight with you was the best I've ever had."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating, but thank you anyway. You were the best I've ever had too," he joked.

"I mean it. I've never made love to someone before you."

"I know what you meant." Jack kissed his cheek with a smile. "Well, if I remember correctly, I believe you have photos to show me from your trip?"

"Oh yeah!" Pitch walked into the kitchen where his phone sat charging on the counter. He unplugged it and handed it to Jack. "We should go one day together."

"To India? I don't know about that. The culture is fascinating, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to handle the food. The spices they use tend to overwhelm my nose." He smiled at a selfie of Pitch and a woman. "Is this your mom?"

"Yep, that's Lois."

"She's pretty. Where'd you guys take this one?"

"Mumbai. That one was in Goa, and that one was in Rajasthan."

"It looks pretty awesome."

"It was. There's less spicy food, so if that's the only thing stopping you…"

"Maybe it could be a possibility. I'd suffer through the food if it'd make you happy to go with me."

"I'd go anywhere with you."

Jack smiled and leaned his head against his shoulder. He continued swiping through the pictures. "I'm glad you still enjoyed yourself even with all our drama."

"India has that magic. I did think about you a lot. About us."

"At least you weren't too bummed out by us. I would have felt horrible if you were depressed the whole trip and couldn't enjoy your Mommy and Son bonding trip."

"It's hard to be depressed when Lois is around. She's a lot like you; an eternal optimist, always smiling, life of the party."

"No wonder you didn't really connect with her until you met me. I guess I just opened the gate and forced you to tolerate people like me."

"I guess so," Pitch hummed, kissing Jack's temple. "Or maybe you and Lois are all the optimism I can handle."

Jack sighed happily and leaned into the touch. "I hope not. You're going to undoubtedly face more people like us out in the world."

"Then maybe you'll have to stay with me so I can like them too."

"I can do that. So long as you can still put up with me."

"I think I can manage that. I'm becoming immune to your annoyingness."

"Immune? I can't have that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll just have to up my game."

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm. So what kinds of things did you do in India?" He went out to flop on the couch, still looking through the photos. "There's no way you just walked around the entire week."

"No, we rode elephants a lot." Pitch flopped down beside him and pulled Jack's legs up onto his lap as Smaug crawled onto the back of the couch. He gripped Jack's foot and started massaging it. "We went to Hindu temples, shopped in as many places as we could, ate as much as we could, and met as many people as we could. We even bathed in the Ganges."

"Wow! You guys did a lot!" Jack laid back on the couch to get more comfortable.

"Of course. Lois doesn't do anything by halves. She wants to experience as much of a place as she can."

"Did she scare you away from her trips, or do you think you'll go with her again sometime?" He grinned at Pitch.

"We're actually planning a return trip to the Vatican. She wants me to meet Frankie."

"Who's Frankie?"

"Pope Francis."

"Seriously?" Jack snorted. "Your mom calls the Pope, _the_ Pope, Frankie?"

"He calls her Lulu."

"Well, I demand to see a selfie of you, Lulu, and Frankie."

"I do have one Lois took of her and him. I was not there so I am regrettably absent from it."

"I want to see one of you with him. So make sure you take lots of photos when you go."

"I will not leave Italy without a family photo of myself, Lulu, and Frankie."

"Good." Jack gave a satisfied smile. "Oh. Didn't you say last week that you brought back a gift for me?"

"I did. You'll have to wait though."

"Why do I have to wait?"

"Because I want to give it to you when we're in bed."

Jack's eyebrows scrunched suspiciously. "Just what kind of gift did you get me?!"

"A romantic kind, you dirty boy."

"If you're giving it in bed, of course I'm going to be suspicious."

"I want it to be romantic, when you're relaxed and looking up at me with that look after we've made love again."

"Again? I don't think my body can physically even create enough sperm to come a fifth time." Pitch just smiled, switching to Jack's other foot. "I'm not sure how I feel about that look." He closed his eyes with a soft groan, feet sore from performing earlier. "But you're a really good foot masseuse, so I'll let it go for right now."

"Anything else hurt? I'll massage your calves for you if you'd like."

"I wouldn't turn down a massage ever. Feel free to massage whatever you feel like."

"An interesting offer." Pitch's fingers moved up to knead the tense muscles in Jack's calves.

"Why so interesting? Massages are awesome. Who would say no to one?"

"No one." Pitch smiled. "What types of massages do you usually get?"

"Um...regular ones. Feet, legs, shoulders usually. Not very often though. That's why I never turn one down if I'm lucky enough to be offered. Sometimes I can convince Tooth to get my shoulders a bit, but her fingers are so tiny she can't really do much." He shrugged. "My doctor's told me before that I carry my stress in my shoulders."

"So no one has ever massaged your ass."

"No?" Jack peeked one eye open to look at him. "So that's what you're getting at?"

"A massage can be very erotic."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Are you offering?"

"Definitely."

"Do you really want to try it right now?"

"Not with pizza on the way! Later, when we're in bed."

"Oh, of course!" Jack laughed. "How silly of me."

"In the meantime, flip over and I'll work on your shoulders."

"You really don't have to do that." Even as he said that, Jack was already flipping onto his stomach.

Pitch straddled his hips and worked on massaging his back and shoulders. "I know. I want to."

"If you're sure…" His thought trailed off with a soft groan.

"I am," Pitch whispered, working on Jack's body. Jack quickly found himself drifting off as his muscles relaxed under Pitch's talented fingers. "You still with me, love?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you falling asleep on me?"

"Maybe?" He mumbled and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "Sorry."

"You're good." The doorbell rang and Pitch got off him to get their food.

Jack slowly stood up and slipped Smaug back onto his shoulder. He stretched carefully as he followed the smell of pizza into the kitchen. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. I insist on paying this time."

"You sure? You're already letting me stay here. You don't have to buy me food too."

"To be fair, you're staying so we can have mind-blowing sex."

"Yes, but you didn't have to actually let me stay the night."

"Why wouldn't I?" Pitch looked at him in confusion, putting a couple slices on a plate.

"I don't know." Jack waved him off. "I'm being tired and weird. Ignore me."

"Did you think I'd kick you out after we had sex?"

"Honestly, I'm not making any sense to myself either. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, talk to me. Did you imagine I'd kick you out?"

"No, I didn't. My smart brain thought that was an intelligent and obviously logical argument. I only meant it was something you _could_ do and not that I thought you would ever actually do it." Jack plopped himself down on a chair at the table.

"My poor prince was worried." Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "I'd like you to stay. Will you?"

"I'd like to." He leaned back to rest his head against Pitch's stomach. "I guess you're starting to see I'm not as suave as I come off at school." Jack looked up at him, smiling.

"You weren't suave at school either, my prince. Only optimistic." Pitch leaned down and kissed him. "Mmm, tastes good."

"There's no taste. Only me."

"Exactly."

"I think you're the suave one."

"That's a great compliment coming from you."

"I don't think so." His stomach suddenly rumbling brought his attention back to the pizza in front of them. "Can I have a slice?" He smiled sheepishly.

Pitch traded plates with him. "Dig in, love."

"Well, thank you for the pizza." Jack took a big bite.

"You're welcome. You need to regain your energy."

"Because _someone_ used it all up in the first place."

"And that same someone plans on using it up again."

"Sounds to me like we're going to be up very, very late tonight. I hope you don't want me out early tomorrow."

"There is a reason I invited you on a Friday night," Pitch purred. "We have the whole weekend."

"Such smart planning."

"I learned from the best."

"Really? Who?"

"Someone who's handsome, sexy, with the cutest butt and nicest eyes."

"You think I have a cute butt?"

"The cutest butt."

"I'd say the same, but I think you already know my feelings on your bum."

"I'd almost say...obsessed?"

"I'm its biggest fan." He grinned.

"I see you've gained your courage."

"I'm getting there."

"I'm glad. I want you to feel comfortable enough to be bold and vocal with me."

"I hope I'll get there someday." He finished off his last piece of crust and reached for another slice.

"You're already close. You're actually able to talk about my butt without blushing."

"Good point. It could just because I like it so much though?" Jack laughed.

"Maybe."

"So I have a question for you."

"You do love asking questions."

"Yes, I do. An inquisitive mind leads you down the path to genius." He took a thoughtful bite of pizza. "Is it really true what you said before? Did you have a crush on me before you knew I was Guardian?"

Pitch's eyes widened slightly before he sighed. "I did. You've always been really annoying and this…" He waved his hand in the air at Jack. "Being so far above the rest of us. The perfect student, the perfect friend, the perfect guy, the perfect everything. I hated you. Then...I found you in the stairwell, alone. You didn't notice me. Something must have upset you because you were crying, but you looked so...beautiful. Your eyes were bright and your cheeks were pink. My crush began that exact moment. It's come and gone for years, but it's always been there."

"I remember that day." Jack smiled sadly. "I had no idea you were there."

"I know. You were too busy sniffling and wiping your nose like a two year old," Pitch teased, taking a bite of pizza. "What were you crying about?"

"That was the first time someone broke up with me. I loved him, or at least I thought I did. Little did I know that it pales in comparison to real love, but I was still heartbroken at the time."

"I'm sorry. When you love, you love truly. Whoever broke your heart didn't deserve to have it."

"It wasn't his fault. He said from the beginning that he wasn't even sure if he was gay or not. I got too attached too fast, and then he figured out he was straight after all."

"Bah, excuses." Pitch handed Jack another slice of pizza. "I'm here now. And you don't have to worry about my sexuality."

"Thank you." He happily took the offered slice. "You're not going to suddenly turn straight on me?"

"Why would I when I've had your sexy butt?"

"You never know."

"I've thought about dating women. I prefer hard bodies, flat chests, a strong neck, a dick."

"Oh! I have all of those!"

"Indeed you do. And now ice blue eyes are a must."

"So if we don't work out, any potential guys will also have to have blue eyes?"

"And light hair. They also have to have a butt cute enough to best yours."

"I think you'll just have to find a less annoying clone of me."

"Too much work. I guess I'm just going to have to keep you forever."

"I'm okay with that. I think I'd prefer it, actually." Jack leaned back in his chair, his stomach finally satisfied.

"And now I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"What are we?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself. I can't answer for sure, but I can tell you what I would like us to be?"

"What would you like?"

"I'd like to be a couple. Officially." He looked at his twiddling thumbs with a blush.

"You'd like to be my boyfriend?"

Jack nodded slowly, peeking up at him. "If that's something you'd like as well."

"Well…" Pitch stood and walked behind Jack and out of his line of vision. "I'd have to think about it."

"I understand. It's okay if you can't answer tonight. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"What would be included in being your boyfriend?"

"Dates on occasion, cuddling and sex, my 'cute butt'...along with my insane schedule and terminal delightfulness. I don't really have much to offer."

Two arms came up on either side of him, caging him in. "And what are our official titles?"

"Boyfriends? I think." He looked up at Pitch hopefully.

"Would you cry like that over me?"

"I'd cry more."

"Would you actually mourn my loss?"

"Of course."

"Are you worried I'm going to say no to your proposal?"

"A smidgeon."

"Don't be. I decided to accept it the moment you offered it."

Jack ran his hands over his face with a sigh. "And you've just been letting me sit here sweating with worry?"

"I wanted to be one hundred percent sure."

"You weren't before?"

"I was ninety percent sure. Now I know you love me."

"You're positive now?" He looked back up at Pitch.

"I am. I love you, my boyfriend."

"I love you too. So does this mean you can come down here and kiss me now?"

Pitch smiled and leaned down, kissing Jack lovingly. "Well? Aren't you going to try it out?"

"Try what out?" Jack returned the smile and reached up to keep him close for more kisses.

"My new title."

"You mean torture artist?" He grinned.

"That's one of my many titles, but not the one I want to hear from your beautiful lips."

"Hot guy with the perfect butt?"

"Close, but not quite."

"Do I get a clue?" Jack pulled him down and hovered so their lips were just a breath apart.

Pitch breathlessly chuckled, brushing their lips together. "I tortured you for it."

"Oooohh. That's the one you want so badly? My boyfriend…" Jack smiled and kissed him again.

Pitch moaned as he pulled Jack close. "Say it again."

"My handsome boyfriend."

"Mhmm. Again."

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend."

"Let's go upstairs."

"Yes, boyfriend." Jack stood and took Pitch's hand. Pitch smiled and eagerly dragged his new boyfriend back to his bedroom. "Are we doing this again?"

"Mhmm." He carefully but quickly took Smaug from Jack's shoulder and deposited him back in his habitat, instantly returning to his side.

"Then...this time…" Jack pushed up Pitch's shirt and pulled it over his head. "I want to do more. I feel like I kind of just sat there earlier."

Pitch nodded, gripping Jack's hips tightly. "I'll let you do it all. You're in control."

"I don't know about _all._ " He let his fingers run over the smooth skinr of his chest. "I'm still new at this, after all. But I would like to participate more than just sit there."

"What would you like to do?"

"More of what we did earlier." Jack leaned forward to kiss at his neck as his hands pushed at the pajama pants.

"More of what we did earlier…" Pitch moaned, leaning his head back and stretching his neck under Jack's lips. "Anything in particular?"

"You in me. I'm open to suggestions on positions." He took Pitch's hard length in hand and gave it a slow stroke.

"How flexible are you?"

"I'd say decently so."

"Is there anything you're a definite no about?"

"I'm usually open to trying new things. I don't have much experience, but I'd like to get more."

"Fuck, you're dangerous," Pitch purred as his hands slid up under Jack's shirt, tracing his ribs. "Is there anything you want me to repeat or anything new you'd like to try?"

"Once I got used to this," he gave the length a squeeze. "Inside me, I had no problem with any of it. I liked the skin on skin and the kissing and touching. All of it."

"Did you like my mouth on you back there?"

Jack nodded, blushing at the thought. "Sorry I'm not being very helpful right now, but I mean it. Everything felt good."

"That is actually very helpful." Pitch slipped Jack's pants down and helped him step out of them.

"I don't see how…"

"It tells me what you like." He walked around behind Jack, kissing where his neck and shoulder met. "It tells me what you think feels good. How you like to be pleasured."

"What about you?" Jack reached back behind him so he could still run his hands up Pitch's sides. "Tell me how _you_ like to be pleasured."

"For one, I've imagined your pretty mouth on me."

"I can try, if you want me to."

"Do you want to?"

"I'll admit I'm curious what it would be like."

Pitch took Jack's hand and led him over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked up at Jack as he spread his legs. "Do you understand how?"

"I understand the idea. Hopefully that translates well to actually doing it well." Jack fell to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He leaned in to give a long lick up the length, peering up into amber eyes. "I might need some direction though."

Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair as Pitch watched the bewitching sight of Jack Frost on his knees. "Show me what you've got first, and I'll help you from there."

"Of course, boyfriend," he whispered with a small smirk before suckling on the tip. Jack slowly took in bit by bit of the length.

Pitch groaned and watched his length slowly disappear between those perfect lips. "Easy, lover. We'll have to practice taking me down your throat."

Jack pulled away for a moment to wipe at his mouth. "Sorry." He eagerly dove back in for more.

Pitch threw his head back, moaning at the awkward yet delightful sucking of his boyfriend. His hand on Jack's hair guided him until he was expertly bobbing his head between his legs. "God, I want you." Jack brought his fingers up to fondle the sac. He couldn't help a moan at a tug to his hair and was delighted by the reaction Pitch gave him. He moaned around the length again. "Are you going to torture me now?" Pitch breathlessly chuckled.

"No. Was it any good?" Jack pulled away and wiped his lips clean. "I liked doing that a lot."

Pitch pulled Jack up and kissed him deeply. "You'll get better with practice, but you did very good."

"I'll have to practice real hard then."

"We'll practice later. Just focus on using our mouths on each other."

"Sounds like fun." He moaned into their kiss and moved to sit on Pitch's lap.

"Do you want to ride me this time?" Pitch whispered against Jack's lips.

Jack shook his head, cheeks reddening. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Not that confident yet?"

"Not yet."

Pitch smiled and rolled them over so Jack was on his back. "Are you confident enough to look at me while we make love?"

"I think so." He nodded and let his eyes roam over Pitch's chest before meeting his eyes.

"And now…" Pitch took Jack's hands and put them on his butt. "You get to fondle me as much as you like."

Jack gave his butt a thoughtful squeeze. "I do like this much better."

"You'll like it a lot more once I'm inside you. You'll feel the muscles moving beneath the skin every time I thrust."

"Show me then." He wrapped his legs around Pitch's waist and pulled him closer.

"Are you getting a little desperate for me?"

"Is it so bad to enjoy feeling so close to you."

"It's not bad at all. It's actually a relief, knowing your desperation matches mine."

"You don't seem very desperate right now…"

"Oh love, there's nothing more I want right now than to be inside you, fucking you senseless. I'm also trying to relax you."

"Relax? Isn't that the opposite of what we want right now?"

"Unafraid then."

"You don't scare me, boyfriend."

"No. I just make you nervous." Pitch softly bit Jack's neck, rubbing himself between his spread legs.

Jack bit his lip with a moan. "It's not so bad anymore. I'm a fairly quick adjuster, and you're just too amazing to stay nervous about."

"So you trust me with this sexy body?"

"I do."

"You said that so sweetly. It makes me want to reward you."

"I wouldn't mind a reward," Jack whispered.

"What reward do you think you deserve?"

"More kissing." He barely brushed their lips together and shifted up to rub their hard lengths together. "And more of this."

"This?"

Jack ground up against him again. "Yes. More."

"Do you want me inside?"

"Mhmm. I liked it."

"You liked what?"

"Why do you always have to have me say it? You inside me, okay?"

"I like hearing you say it."

"Well, I said it." Jack stuck his tongue out with a huff. Warm lips wrapped around Jack's tongue, sucking it into his mouth. His own tongue tangled with his in a passionate kiss. His hands slipped on a new condom and lifted Jack's hips so he could position himself. That tongue licked up his moans as he thrust inside, sliding in more easily than before. Blue eyes shot open with a moan. The sudden fullness stung but quickly faded into the pleasure he'd felt earlier. Jack squeezed the flesh in his hands tighter, loving how it also urged Pitch harder for a moment. Pitch held Jack tightly as he thrust inside him, going a little faster now that Jack was prepared for it. The muscles in his butt flexed beneath Jack's hands. Jack had to tear himself away from Pitch's lips when he needed to breathe. His lips instead moved to a smooth shoulder, biting down on it to muffle a loud moan when Pitch found that spot again.

"There it is," Pitch growled, thrusting harder against him. Thin legs wrapped tightly around Pitch's waist. He threw his head back with a cry, his hands instead moving to tug at dark hair. Pitch latched onto Jack's Adam's apple and sucked the tender flesh as he moved frantically between his legs. Long fingers tangled in Jack's hair, holding his head still while he sucked. Jack's muscles tightened around Pitch's length with impending orgasm. "Are you going to come, love? I thought you couldn't," Pitch teased.

Jack gasped, "Shut up."

"Then I guess I don't need to make you come."

"Please," he begged. Pitch smiled and claimed Jack's mouth in a kiss as he rubbed his belly against Jack's length, giving him friction as he pounded against his prostate. Jack bit down on his lip, his scream muffled in Pitch's mouth as he came. Pitch groaned at the feeling of tightness around his length, and he was only able to thrust a few more times before he came in the condom. He moaned with his release and held Jack close. With a soft moan, Jack slowly lowered his legs back to the bed. His head fell back with a satisfied smile.

"Well? How was it this time?"

"Still wonderful."

Pitch hummed in pleasure and flopped down beside him, stroking his fingers down Jack's chest. "Are you going to be able to keep from blushing once we get to school, knowing my lip is busted because of you?"

A look at his bloodied lip had Jack groaning. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"Because you're a wild one, just as I said." Pitch ran his tongue across his lip with a satisfied smirk. "Well? Are you going to be blushing?"

"I'm going to try my best not to."

"Which means you're going to."

"I'll probably slip up a couple of times for sure."

"Will you kiss me at all, or will we pretend to be as we always have?"

"Of course I'll kiss you. Isn't that what we decided? That once we were together, there would be no hiding it?"

"I dunno. You have a reputation, and hooking up with the school's bad boy doesn't exactly fit in with that reputation."

"I don't care about my reputation. I'm not going to act like I don't know you when we're at school."

"Aww, you're proud of me," Pitch teased, kissing the underside of Jack's jaw.

"I am." He blushed.

"Proud of us too, I think."

"Of course. We worked hard to get where we are."

"And we both absolutely need to kiss each other. You especially. You turn into such an angry bunny when I don't kiss you. You pout and fuss and frown until I just can't resist you anymore."

Jack smacked him lightly. "There's no need to tease me for it."

"I'm only teasing you a little. I feel the same about you. My lips tingle when they're not kissing you, and it just gets worse and worse until we're together again."

"Then I think the solution is that we just shouldn't separate ever again," he grinned.

"That might look silly in public. Although, if we both happen to need the restroom a couple times and just so happen to meet up…"

"We could also continue our hand holding sessions if you'd like."

"I'd like anything that brings me closer to you."

"I love you," Jack whispered and stroked a sharp cheekbone. He groaned softly when Pitch's length slowly slipped out of him.

Pitch shivered and pulled Jack close, reaching down to pull the blankets up over their bodies. "I love you too. You're annoying, but, God help me, I'm so in love with you."

"Can we finally sleep now? I really don't think I could take another round tonight."

Pitch chuckled quietly. "I'll spare you. You've done very well tonight."

"Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself," he yawned.

"Go to sleep, boyfriend. You need your energy."

"Not my fault."

"No, it's all my fault," Pitch purred, pulling Jack to lie on his chest.

"Exactly."

"Good. Now sleep."

"Yes, my king," Jack mumbled even as his eyes slid closed. Pitch smiled and kissed his forehead as he hunkered down and soon fell asleep with his love in his arms.

* * *

 **A couple reviews is all it takes for a new chapter ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack woke up to a sore bottom and soft kisses being pressed all over his face. Blue eyes slowly blinked open to look at his boyfriend. He gave a sleepy smile. "Morning."

"Good morning, my prince," Pitch whispered.

"How did you sleep?"

"Gloriously, for the first time in a long, long time. My mind was calm like it hasn't been for as long as I can remember." Pitch smiled and brushed some stray strands of hair from Jack's face. "All because I had you in my arms."

"It was much nicer sleeping with you than with Thelma and Louise. They're bed hogs. You're a much nicer partner."

"I'm glad to hear it," Pitch chuckled, kissing him softly.

Jack stretched his arms above his head with a groan. "I can safely say that I love sleeping in the same bed with you _way_ more than listening to you on the phone," he chuckled. His face blushed a little when the feeling of skin on his own reminded him that they were both still naked, but he decided it was a worthy embarrassment for the prize.

Pitch hummed and slid his hand under the blanket, caressing Jack's bare hip. "Listening to you quietly snore on the phone is a poor replacement for the real thing."

"I'll never be satisfied with it again."

"You won't have to. We can have sleepovers as often as we want."

"Sounds like a dream come true." Jack snuggled closer with a smile. "So I know I sort of passed out on you last night, but didn't you say you wanted to give me my gift in bed?"

"Yeah. We did get a little distracted." Pitch got up from the bed and went over to his bureau, quickly returning to snuggle back down into bed beside him. He plopped the small box down on Jack's chest.

"What is it?" Jack sat up and checked out the little box, opening it slowly.

"That is a statue of the Hindu god Ganesha. He is a patron of the arts and sciences, the remover of obstacles, and the god of beginnings. I found him fitting for you and for us."

"That's awesome!" He carefully fingered the statue. "Fitting indeed."

"I thought this would be much more appropriate than jewelry." Pitch ran his fingertips across Jack's collarbones. "Although I did see some pieces which would have looked lovely on your neck."

"No jewelry please. I'm more of a edible gift kind of person than jewelry gifts." Jack grinned at him.

"So I can buy you that underwear made of candy?"

"I don't know if I'd go quite that far," he laughed.

"Then I should just buy you food instead of trinkets?"

"Trinkets are alright. I just...I feel like jewelry is usually expensive without much thought behind it. I wouldn't mind gifts like this," Jack held up the little statue. "Because it's obvious how much thought you put into it. I'll be able to look at this on my desk from now on and think about how it connects to us."

"And if the jewelry showed thought behind it? Perhaps consideration towards how it compliments your skin or highlights your eyes?"

"I don't really wear jewelry. Or accessories at all." He shrugged. "Never have."

"Then I'll skip it and get you what you like." Pitch rubbed a hand across Jack's belly. "Food."

"Food is always welcomed." As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Sounds like your stomach agrees with you there."

"Is there any pizza leftover from last night?"

"It's probably ice cold. We could get dressed and go to the diner downtown if you'd like. I heard it's famous for its burgers and fries, which happens to be a particular favorite of a certain boy we know."

"Oh? How did you know?" He looked over at Pitch with feigned shock.

"A little birdie told me," Pitch teased, kissing the tip of his nose. "Well? Will you come on this mini date with me?"

"I'd love to." Jack smiled. "Remind me to thank that little birdie someday."

"Thanking yourself is a little egotistical, I think," Pitch hummed as he helped Jack out of bed. "Take a shower. You look positively debauched."

"Could be because of you." He stood with a soft groan. "Well, if your goal was to make me more sore than any water polo practice ever, you've succeeded with flying colors."

"I'll be easier on you tonight. Promise."

"Good. I'm not sure I could take it like that two nights in a row." Jack snickered softly and rubbed his stomach. He looked down to see the proof of their activities the previous night flaking off his skin and blushed lightly. "I'll just, uh, go take that shower now."

Pitch smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "I'll see you when you're done, my love."

"Alright. I'll be quick. Promise." Jack grabbed his backpack and headed for the bathroom.

"I'll hold you to that!" While Jack went and showered, Pitch got dressed and went downstairs to check his email.

The warm water did wonders for Jack's muscles, and he got out feeling tons better than before. He threw on a T-shirt and shorts and padded downstairs to find Pitch. He leaned his chin on a shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. "Whatcha looking at?"

Pitch leaned his head back against Jack. "Cornell's website. I'm doing some research before booking a campus tour. I haven't done one yet."

"You chose Cornell without having gone there even once?"

"I trusted my mysterious secret lover," Pitch teased. He leaned back and kissed under Jack's jaw. "I figured he knew what he was doing."

"No pressure or anything," Jack grumbled but leaned down to kiss his cheek. "If you would like, I scheduled a tour for my family in two weeks and you could join. If you want. Your mom could come too if she's in town."

"I'll ask, but I would love to. If your parents approve, that is."

"Of course they'll approve. Especially now that they've met you and know they like you. Besides, we'll be going to school together anyway. It just makes sense."

"Then I would definitely love to join you."

"I'll tell them later when I see them. It'll be kind of nice to see the campus with you."

"We can scope out places to eat and meet up to do homework together."

"Exactly. Maybe even sneak off from our parents to explore for ourselves at some point."

"Oh, how daring," Pitch teased. "We can check out the music department and the science labs."

"Sounds like it'll be an amazing trip."

"I'm excited for it. Looking at our new home for the next four years."

"The campus is beautiful. I went a few years ago. I think you'll love it."

"Why did you choose Cornell? Did you fall in love with it then and fantasize?"

"Something like that. I fell in love with the campus years ago. Then when I had to seriously start thinking about my future and what I wanted, it had all the classes I wanted. And now that you're going there too, it has everything I could possibly want."

"Promise me something."

"Yes?" Jack looked down at him curiously.

"I don't want to drift apart from you. If we feel we're drifting apart, let's meet up and fix it, okay?"

"Why on Earth would you think we'd drift apart? Besides my graduation trip this summer, I fully plan on being annoyingly glued to your side for the foreseeable future."

"You're just so popular. You'll probably make dozens of friends and catch some guy's eye, and you'll see that college is bigger than your quiet high school boyfriend." Pitch sighed and pulled Jack's hands to his lips. "The world will be in front of you, and I don't want to lose you."

"You worry too much." He smiled. "No matter how many tasks I take on or friends I make in college, you will always be the one I want to spend all my free time with."

"Promise me you won't just leave me if that changes."

"I promise." Jack brought their hands up to his own lips for a kiss. "And you promise the same thing. I don't want you becoming some hot shot musician who's too cool for a high school physics teacher wannabe."

"I'll become a high school music teacher so we're never apart," Pitch whispered.

"No way. You can't put your dream on hold for me. You're going to be the biggest cellist since Yo Yo Ma. No, you'll be bigger than him! And I'll come to every single one of your concerts."

"That'll involve travel and many hours away from you. Will you be able to bear being second?"

"We survived nine months of hidden identities and still came out loving each other. I think we could survive some traveling if it means your dreams are coming true."

Pitch smiled. "I can be Yo Yo Ma _and_ a high school music teacher."

"If that's what you want to do. I'll support any dream your heart can come up with." Jack beamed down at him.

"Do you truly love me that much?"

"I do."

"Perks to being so annoyingly optimistic?"

"One of many you'll find out for yourself soon enough."

"Promise me something else?"

Jack groaned dramatically and moved around to drape himself over Pitch's lap. "What else could you possibly want me to promise?"

"Don't ever change." Pitch wrapped his arms around Jack and held him close. "I know that's cheesy, but I mean it. Always remain my annoying optimist."

"I'll try my very best." He leaned in to kiss Pitch's cheek.

"One last promise?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not let one day go by that we don't kiss each other, even if it's just as we used to." Pitch put his fingers to Jack's lips.

" _That_ I can promise. Eagerly so," he laughed.

"I'll expect you to do it on your trip."

"I'll even take picture evidence if you want."

"Yes, please. I'll need it."

"I'll expect one in return."

"You'll get many. Everyday."

"Then we have a deal."

"Will you call me?"

"As often as I can."

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course! And there's no need to even be worrying about that yet. We still have a month until graduation."

"How can I not worry? You exude attractiveness. Can't blame me for worrying you'll attract a hotter boyfriend."

"I haven't changed my mind about you all year. I'm not going to now."

"You have to admit, there aren't many attractive guys at school. All the ones who are moderately attractive have a combined IQ of six."

Jack hid a laugh behind a short cough. "As true as that may be, it doesn't have anything to do with us. You forget I tried my best to get to know everyone in school. I know who's gay and who isn't. If I was interested in any of those, I would have chosen them."

"Then you have low standards, my love," Pitch chuckled, rubbing their noses together.

"Or extremely high ones. I'd prefer a great personality and brains to just being hot."

"Exactly, which is why the IQ of six at our school didn't satisfy. At Cornell, you'll be meeting IQs of one thousand and six. And they'll probably be hot and personable. I want to- I _hope_ …I can compete with that."

"You're right. You can't even hope to compete with that."

Pitch gave Jack a flat look. "I knew it," he whispered.

"Because you're on a whole other level than them, idiot." Jack rolled his eyes. "It just wouldn't be fair to them."

"Now you're just fishing for kisses." Pitch kissed him but pulled away teasingly when Jack began to purr, giving his butt a spank. "Food time for you."

"Yes, please!" He hopped off Pitch's lap with a grin.

"Have you thought about what you're going to order?" Pitch asked with a laugh, grabbing his keys on the way to the door.

"Is 'everything' an option?"

"Everything can be an option."

"Then everything."

"Where are you going to put it all?"

"My stomach, of course. The great part about being an athlete is you can pretty much eat whatever you want, and it'll always burn off."

"So being an athlete allows you to keep up your food addiction," Pitch teased.

"Pretty much." Jack laughed and took his boyfriend's hand as they walked out to the car.

"We'll need to get an apartment with a kitchen as well as a meal plan to keep up with your stomach."

"The dorms I applied for all have kitchens. Plus I got the biggest meal plan, of course."

"Of course. Have you heard from your roommates yet?"

"Nothing yet. I'm assuming I'll meet them when we move in."

"They better treat you good, or else."

"I'm sure I'll have you there often enough to stand up for me."

"Of course I'll be there, but you'll probably kick their butts before I even get there."

"Nah." Jack hopped into the passenger seat of Pitch's car. "I'll leave that privilege for you."

"Thank you for that," Pitch chuckled, sliding into the driver's side and backing the car out to head to the diner. "You remembered how much I love kicking butt."

"Like I could forget it."

"Is it because I don't stop kicking butt?"

"Because you never let me forget it."

"Well, you are dating the local bad boy."

"Good point."

"I'll take you out on my bike sometime. You'll love Cindy. Best little Harley in town."

"That sounds fun."

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"I can't say that I have. It looks like quite the thrill though."

"We'll have to get you a helmet."

"That would probably be for the best. Mom would have a heart attack if she ever found out I was on a bike without one."

"And the last thing I want to do is piss off your mom. Sweet lady, but I imagine she packs quite a punch when she's mad."

"She can be downright terrifying."

"I see where you get it from."

"I'm not terrifying!"

"You are when you're angry."

"You haven't even seen me angry. How would you know?"

"There was that one time when Ryan MacElroy was picking on Dean Winters. Remember that? Nothing scares Ryan, but when you stood on your tiptoes and got in his face he almost pissed himself. It was absolutely hysterical."

"Okay, well…" Jack rubbed his neck in an embarrassed gesture. "I feel like that's different. It's not like I walk around whipping out angry Jack all the time."

"No. 99.9% of the time, you're annoyingly optimistic but strangely adorable Jack."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about having my anger directed at you."

"I probably will, but we'll end up making out furiously before you get too angry."

"Sounds like an amazing argument." He grinned cheekily at the driver.

"And afterwards a few rounds of mind-blowing sex. Then you won't remember why you were angry to begin with."

"I like that plan. You almost make me want to get angry at someone."

"How about I make you mad after we've had breakfast?"

Jack raised a brow. "You mean lunch?"

"Brunch at this point. But since this is a combo, that means I get those lunchtime hours to do with you as I please."

"Don't get too carried away. I have another show tonight, and I need to be able to dance for it."

"Once or twice won't do you any harm. It'll get you ready."

"Going by how sore I still am from last night, I'm not so sure that's the case."

"So no naughty business until after the show?"

"That would probably be for the best. Do you hate me for saying it?"

"Are kisses off limits too?"

"I don't mind kisses. Actually, that's a lie. I love kisses."

"Then I don't hate you. As long as I get to kiss you, we're good."

"So we can fill the time between lunch and my show with Netflix and kisses?"

"Does that sound satisfactory to you?"

"More than satisfactory."

"Then that's the plan."

"That's such a smart plan. I knew there was a reason you got into Cornell," Jack teased.

"Only just barely. Cornell said the only reason they accepted me was because I was good at planning romantic moments for my boyfriend."

"Ah. They do prefer students to have a good background in that skill. You're lucky I'm giving you such good experience."

"I'll be able to impress my next boyfriend."

"Oh? I don't think you'll have a next boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"I don't plan on letting you go."

"You don't plan on letting anyone else be impressed by my skills?"

"Nope. You're stuck with me now."

"Oh no, not that," Pitch teased. He reached over to squeeze Jack's thigh.

"I know. Such a hardship, right?"

"Such a hardship. How will I cope?"

Jack got out of the car with a grin. "I haven't a clue. Everything I've dealt with my whole life isn't as bad as what you have to put up with."

"I know!" Pitch got out and locked the door, taking Jack's hand as they walked in. "I've led a very hard life."

"And I've only made it harder for you."

"Unfortunately. Now you've all but wrapped yourself around me like an anaconda."

"Can't help it." He shrugged. "I have to make sure you know you've been claimed."

"I'm not sure I know that yet. I guess you'll just have to step up your game."

"Challenge accepted."

"Perfect. I look forward to seeing how you handle it."

"You must not know me as well as I thought you did."

"I know you pretty well, but I want to see in person exactly what you'll do to stake your claim and show it to world."

"I'm not so sure you'd like all my ideas. You're such a quiet, prefer to stay in the shadows person, after all."

"Interesting. What are some of these ideas?"

"I can't tell you or it'll ruin the surprise."

"Does it involve very public displays of ownership?"

"Possibly."

"You have my full permission to do whatever you feel is necessary."

"Good. Even though I would've done it without your permission anyway." Jack shot him a cheeky grin.

"Oh, really? You're such a brat," Pitch chuckled.

"I thought you knew that when you accepted being my boyfriend."

"You're right, I did. I knew you were annoying and still decided to love you."

"So don't complain now that you're facing the consequences."

"I'm not. Honestly, I want you to make embarrassingly grand gestures of possession over me. I want you to be proud that I'm your boyfriend."

"I _am_ proud." Jack reached across the table to take Pitch's hand. "Immensely so."

"I wouldn't mind you bragging though." Pitch held Jack's hand, brushing his thumb along his knuckles.

"Believe me, I will. It's only been a week, and we've both been a little tiptoe-y around each other trying to see where we are. Now that it's settled, I fully intend to brag."

"Soon?"

"As soon as possible. Didn't you see the Facebook change I made this morning after I showered?"

"No…"

Jack took a sip of his soda. "Well, you should check your phone then. There should be a notification that I said I changed my relationship status to 'in a relationship with Pitch Black.' My phone's been going crazy with notifications ever since."

"You changed your relationship status? That's a pretty big move." Pitch looked down where he was fiddling with a napkin. "What are people saying about it?"

"Nothing bad. Excitement I'm finally with someone again, confusion because nobody even knew we knew each other existed, friends giving me a hard time for keeping it secret."

"But nothing bad." Pitch let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "That's good."

"See? No need to be so worried."

"I know. I just want you to be happy, and you value people's opinions."

"That might be true, but, even if people weren't happy about it, I'd still choose you."

"You are the most amazing guy I've ever met, Jack Frost."

"Thanks," Jack muttered with a soft blush. "I'd like to think you chose me for a reason."

"I chose you because we had the opportunity to get to know each other. You're annoying, but you're also kind, loving, generous, and a Tolkien fan, which is always a plus."

"Oh, I see. The real reason you like me is because I'll put up with your marathons."

"And the occasional late night finishing up my cosplay."

"I knew it!"

"Hey, I bet you do the same thing!"

"I'm an over-preparer. I finish things way before they're due."

"Good. Then you can help me with mine. You think Thranduil can be thrown together in a few hours? The answer is 'hell no.'"

"With me on your side, it'll be possible."

"Now you're just showing off."

"I wouldn't say that. I just know what I'm good at."

"I think you're just showing off," Pitch chuckled, giving Jack a loving look.

"Anything to catch and keep your attention."

"You have it, utterly and completely."

"Told you I'm good at what I do." He smiled teasingly over the rim of his soda glass.

"What? Making guys fall for you?"

"Pleasing people."

"I hope pleasing me isn't the same as pleasing everyone."

"Of course not. But it means more to me that you're happy than any other person."

"Because you…?"

"Love you."

Pitch smiled in satisfaction. "Damn right."

"I think you just like hearing me say it out loud."

Pitch leaned forward and gave Jack a quick kiss. "Damn right," he whispered teasingly.

"I knew it," Jack whispered back with a smirk.

"I'll stop asking."

"You don't have to. I don't mind saying it at all. I rather enjoy it actually."

"Then would you say it again?"

"I love you." Jack paused for a moment to thank the server when he brought their food. "I love you to the moon and back."

Pitch stole a fry from Jack's plate and quickly shoved it in his mouth with a smile. "Your feelings are more than returned."

"Good. Then I don't need to be offering my food in hopes you'll return them." He scooted his plate further away to protect the rest of his food from his boyfriend.

"I wouldn't dare ask that of you or your stomach." Pitch smiled and offered his own helping of fries as a peace offering. "I know how terrifying both can be."

"Extremely terrifying. You choose wisely to offer your own food." Jack took only one fry to replace the one stolen from his own plate.

"A small offering for the one I love."

"A worthy one as well. So…" He took a big bite of his burger. "After the show tonight, should I come back to your place?"

"If you want," Pitch shrugged, dipping a fry into a large pile of ketchup. "I _was_ planning on screwing your brains out again, but if that's not your thing…"

"And if I'm too tired for all that?"

"I'll screw your brains out once and then kiss you until you fall asleep in my arms."

"That sounds like quite an amazing night no matter which outcome."

"So shall I meet you after the show and drive you back to my place?"

"You can if you'd like. Or I can just drive myself there and back."

"Which would you prefer?"

"I wouldn't mind if my boyfriend was waiting for me when I left the stage door."

"Then I think he just might be there."

"I'll look forward to showing him off to all my friends. Maybe even kissing him thoroughly in front of them all."

"Oh my, keep that talk up and he might just start blushing in front of everyone."

"I think I'd rather like seeing such a blush on his serious face," Jack teased.

Pitch smiled. "I think you'd see such a blush if you kissed him tonight as you promised."

"Then my decision's final. Definitely doing it. Be ready, if you're not too scared to show up."

"Oh, I won't be." A foot slid up Jack's leg slowly. "In fact, I'll probably have to fight to keep from jumping you onstage."

"You mean you're actually going to suffer through another show?"

"Of course. I'd never pass up an opportunity to see you dance and wear those sexy costumes that make your butt look fantastic."

"Sexy? I didn't think a T-shirt and jeans was sexy."

"They are when they hug every curve you have."

"I wasn't aware they did that. And here I thought they were just plain old clothes. Silly me."

"I agree. It's silly you weren't aware how your clothes showed off a killer body."

"That's what I have you for, right? To tell me all the clothes that are sexy on me."

"And to also take those same clothes off of you."

"Of course, of course."

"You are a pretty good actor too."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You make quite a heartbreaking Tony."

"Thanks." Jack's cheeks reddened a little. "It means a lot coming from you."

"I know you were trying to impress me with your performance." Pitch reached across the table and brushed his fingers over Jack's. "Consider me impressed."

"Well, I know you're not one to give false compliments. A lot of the cast I'm not really sure if they mean it when they say I did well or if they're just saying it because I'm nice to them."

"Maybe a mixture of both with the addition of trying to get into your pants."

Jack rolled his eyes. "No one's trying to get in my pants. Except you, of course."

"That last bit is true, but how do you know? Have you asked them if they want a piece of you?"

"Nobody's ever said anything to me."

"Course not. Why would they?"

"Wouldn't it be the logical thing to tell someone you like them if you really want to get in their pants so badly?"

"Babe, this is high school. No one flirts like adults. Send a quick text, 'hey wanna bang?' Next thing you know, you're fucking your male co-star in his car."

"No way!" He laughed. "I'm pretty sure that isn't how people work in high school."

"It is, but it doesn't matter. Wanna know why?"

"Please. Enlighten me."

"Because no one is gonna be fucking you but me. So all those guys and gals can keep their hands to themselves."

"Ah. I'm sure when I kiss you at the stage door, it'll send out the message that I'm already taken."

"Especially if you kiss me thoroughly."

"Which I definitely intend to."

"And maybe grab my butt."

"Like you'd be able to stop me."

"And a quiet moan or two. Nothing too extravagant."

"Oh, of course. We want to keep it at least public appropriate after all. The more risqué stuff comes after we get back to your place."

"Exactly! You're so smart."

"Thank you. I knew all that studying I do had to show eventually."

"Who needs Cornell?"

Jack laughed. "Exactly!"

"But we'll go, just so you can get even smarter."

"And so you can show off your amazing skills to the world. Don't forget about that."

"I'll be famous in every music hall while you save the world."

"We could travel everywhere together that way."

"I'd like that."

"Looks like we both have some pretty big dreams. Do you think we'll actually make it through all that?"

"If we ever think we're going to drift apart, let's write to each other. Pen pals for life."

"I think I could do that." He smiled over at Pitch. "It'll make it a little easier to survive when I push you to follow your studying abroad dream."

"Don't forget me. I'll be pushing you constantly to save something."

"I don't think I could ever forget you."

Pitch smiled and brushed his thumb over Jack's cheekbone. "I think that was a better declaration of love than all the 'I love you's combined."

"I'm glad you think so." Jack felt his skin warming against Pitch's thumb and glanced back at his plate.

* * *

 **Don't forget...reviews for updates ;) I've loved hearing back from you guys so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews for updates. I think you guys know how this works now. I promise it's not just because we want to be praised. It's honestly about us not wanting to spend all this time writing and being excited and me putting in all the effort to go through it all again to edit if no one actually is interested.**

* * *

"So…" Pitch and Jack were both sitting on Jack's bed, their homework and snacks scattered around them haphazardly. "My professor has recommended me for a study abroad position in Vienna."

Jack quickly bit off the end of the roll he had in his mouth. "Really?! That's great!"

"Yeah. I'll finish this semester and then head off in May." The only sign of his feelings that he gave was his hand gripping his textbook tightly, knuckles whitening. "I'll be gone a full year."

Having been around his boyfriend so much the past two years, Jack had become quite familiar with his many ways of hiding his emotions. He reached over to slowly push the book down to the bed and look into Pitch's eyes. "You're worried."

Pitch sighed. "Vienna is so far."

"It's just a physical distance. It won't come between us." Jack set his books aside and moved to lay with his head on his boyfriend's lap.

He buried his fingers in Jack's hair, caressing each strand lovingly. "We haven't been so far apart since we started officially dating."

"And? Almost the whole first year of our relationship was over emails and texts, and we survived that. We'll survive this too."

"You sound so sure. What if you meet a cute freshman while I'm away? Or I meet some hot Viennese cellist?"

"It's true. I might meet a cute freshman, and you have a very good chance of meeting a hot cellist. Doesn't mean we're going to fall for them like we did each other."

"Promise you'll write to me everyday?"

"Of course. We can text, email, video chat, and even snail mail if you'd like." Jack smiled up at him.

"Anything so long as a day doesn't go by that we don't speak to each other somehow."

"I swear."

"And no falling for any cute freshmen."

"I won't. So don't you go falling for that cellist either."

"Philanthropists are more my style."

"What if he's a philanthropist cellist?"

"I'll at least have the decency to break up with you over the phone," Pitch teased, but he couldn't help pulling Jack into his arms for a hug. "There's only one philanthropist I want."

"Good." Jack smiled and hugged him back. "Looks like neither of us have anything to worry about."

"Am I the only one for you?"

"Sure seems like it to me."

"No other misunderstood bad boys for you?"

"I don't think I could handle more than the one I have."

"Is that a compliment or a nicely worded insult? If the second, I shall have to kiss you."

"A little of both."

Pitch smiled and kissed Jack softly. "You're so good to me."

"I try," he chuckled.

"And succeed...most of the time."

"Hey. I'm not perfect."

"No, you're not, my annoying optimist."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." Jack grinned.

"Of course not. I love you exactly as you are."

"And _that's_ why everything will work out for us."

"Always so optimistic," Pitch chuckled. "I believe you."

"Good. Then let's get back to studying so we can finish in time for more fun activities before bed."

Pitch visibly perked up. "Sex?"

" _After_ studying."

"I can do that."

* * *

An open box of foreign treats was left torn open on the bed, snacks and goodies all over the blankets. The most treasured item from the box was clutched in Jack's fingers.

 _Hey my annoying optimist,_

 _I've been thinking about you constantly. Have you been thinking about me? Everything's fantastic here. The weather is beautiful, the people are nice, and the food is pretty great. I've sent you some treats, which I know your stomach will appreciate ;)_

 _Rehearsals are going well. The violin section sends their regards to my American boyfriend. Nothing beats having you around. I miss you like crazy 1000% of the time, and I often catch myself feeling jealous of the ice caps you're undoubtedly saving right this moment. I press my fingers to my lips probably more than is socially acceptable, but what can a guy do?_

 _I hope to see you very soon. Keep up those grades and save an ice cap for me!_

 _I love you._

 _-P_

After holding the letter to his chest and sobbing and rereading it about twenty times, Jack leapt off his bed and sat at his desk to start his own reply letter.

 _Hey ShadowKing,_

 _It's nice to hear you've been thinking of me as much as I've been thinking of you. My stomach appreciates, I might even say loves, the gifts you sent for it. It's also great to hear you're actually making friends. And telling them about me too!_

 _I'm trying my best not to drown in my loneliness without you. Instead, I've been burying myself in my work and activities. I guess if nothing else, the only bonus out of you being out of the country is my grades are doing fantastic! ;D_

 _Hope everything keeps going great for you!_

 _Love you too._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My dearest Guardian,_

 _Thank God. I'm glad your stomach found pleasure in my offerings. I live to see another day!_

 _I can't help but brag about you to everyone. Obviously I haven't shown them the risqué pictures which you were so kind to send me ;) I do tell them about what you're up to and how proud of you I am. I try not to blubber like a lovesick teenage girl but I think I fail a lot of the time._

 _It's good to hear that you're making the best of my absence. Maybe I'll stay way longer and you can graduate summa cum laude. It's no problem. There's actually a really nice cellist, although regrettably not Viennese. Maybe I'll stay with him._

 _Write back soon. My cellist desperately awaits your decision!_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My liege,_

 _Thank goodness you aren't showing them_ those _photos. They're for your eyes only. If I found out you were showing other people, I couldn't send you any more. You've still got quite a long way to go without nudes until you get back home._

 _I stand a good chance graduating summa cum laude even if you weren't studying abroad. My department head told me my capstone project is one of the best she's ever seen last time I went in for a check-in._

 _You better be joking about this cellist. I'll fly out there and punch a guy if I have to.  
_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My prince,_

 _I covet those photos like Thorin does the Arkenstone. Even if they wanted to see, I'd bite their hands off first. And any nudes wouldn't be able to do your body justice._

 _I'm glad to hear your department head loved your capstone work. From what you were describing before I left, it sounded like a fantastic piece of research. I'm happy to hear my absence or presence wouldn't have made much of a difference. I assume that means I have orders to return to you as soon as possible?_

 _So jealous, my love. I am partly joking about the cellist. He is very hot, very single, very gay, and very into me. I'm flattered._

 _But I love only one._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My King,_

 _Thorin? Really? I've got you beat. Whenever you send me a nude I feel like Gollum. I'm carefully stroking one even as I'm writing this letter and whispering "My precious…"_

 _It's a very in depth research project. Consuming every hour of my day and life. Despite the complete lack of free time, dumbass me auditioned for the university's musical the other day. Hope that doesn't bite me in the ass later._

 _I'm not sure how I feel about this cellist. It's nice to know you only love me, but I don't know if I like that someone so great is around you all the time._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My darling,_

 _You paint quite a vivid picture of yourself. Am I really as precious to you as the Ring was to Gollum? I consider myself to be extremely flattered._

 _I think you'll be able to manage everything. You have a skill when it comes to doing everything while still getting a full 8 hours of sleep. I'm both jealous and impressed. Which musical is it?_

 _If it makes you feel better, we aren't staying in the same dorm. My cellist has his own apartment here, so he goes his way and I go mine. Trust me, when we are together, I'm focused on my two great loves: music and becoming famous ;)_

 _He doesn't hold a candle to you, my love. Don't be jealous. I'm yours whether you like it or not._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My precious ;),_

 _You're going to laugh if I tell you the musical._

 _That does indeed make me feel better. Just so long as that doesn't mean you go to his apartment so you can be alone together. I always knew you secretly cared more about your fame than me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised._

 _Mine whether I like it or not? Good thing I like it._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My Evenstar,_

 _Which musical is it? I'll binge on the cast recording so we can discuss._

 _We've never been alone together outside of the group, so you don't have to worry. But of course I love fame more than you. Haven't I mentioned that before?_

 _Still no cute freshman trying to steal your heart?_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My dearest bard,_

 _West Side Story. Again. I got a call back! The list was released just earlier today._

 _Now that you say it...I do think you've said it once or twice before._

 _No freshman so far, so you've lucked out. There was this sophomore though…_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My handsome elf prince,_

 _Seriously? West Side Story? You really wanna be Tony, don't you? And now everyone's gonna get to see you in those sexy clothes! UGH!_

 _Am I gonna have to come home and kick someone's ass? I'll do it. I'll book a ticket right now._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My sexy elf king,_

 _Yes, seriously. Who knows if I'll even get that part again. This is a whole different level than our old high school._

 _There's no sophomore. No need for ass kicking. Now you know how I feel about your hot, talented, gay, and super into you cellist._

 _-J_

* * *

 _MY philanthropist,_

 _I bet you'll get the role again. You should know it by heart at this point!_

 _Trying to make me jealous, huh? You're such a brat. If I was there right now, I'd kiss you until you barely remembered how to breathe._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My talented musician,_

 _It doesn't matter how well I know it. There's a lot of factors that go into the choosing process. Like how many other way more talented guys there are at this school._

 _This hardly seems fair. You're giving me a hard time for being jealous? I have a very real person to compete with. I'm too buried in work for you to have any actual competition.  
_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My extraordinary scientist,_

 _Don't forget, you're pretty talented too. I'm confident you'll get the part. And if you don't, that means more time for studying._

 _There's no competition. Even if he came on to me every minute we were together, I'd turn him down each time. Why would I go for him when I'm constantly thinking about someone else? How could I be with him when my lips are remembering another's taste and my fingers itch for another's soft skin? He's impressive, but he is not at all the one I desire._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My flattering lover,_

 _You forget what school we chose. There's hundreds of guys here who are going to school specifically to perform and can way out perform me. It would be a miracle if I even get into the ensemble._

 _Awwww. You constantly think about me? I'm constantly kissing you too ;)_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My sweet love,_

 _If they don't choose you, then it's their loss. You made a fantastic Tony, and I am not ashamed to admit I still fantasize about you in that persona. Would that be a fetish? What would you call it?_

 _I am constantly thinking about you. My professors have commented on a development of passion in my playing. I don't say much. How can I explain that it's the mixture of loneliness, passion, desperation and a myriad of other emotions all connected to you? That I hold my instrument so sweetly because I imagine I'm holding you?_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My fetish-loving boyfriend,_

 _I've seen the recordings of the old show. I know how good I was. I also know how good people around here are. I'm not sure if it's a full on fetish. Maybe a dress up kink? You did like it when I dressed up as Legolas for you. You want to do Tony too? ;)_

 _I'm not sure how to feel about the playing. I'm glad your playing is so wonderful, but at the same time I wish you weren't going through all those emotions when you're too far away for me to hug you through them._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My teasing minx,_

 _I guess it would be a dress-up kink. Or maybe it's a you kink. But about that Tony idea: I like it. Maybe you could surprise me with that when I get back? ;)_

 _It's alright. I've saved all of your letters and little things you've sent me. I've started a scrapbook, which I've sent you a few pictures of. I look through it when things get a little too much and then I'm comforted again. It's like you're here with me._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My lonely cellist,_

 _I'm not so sure that's a kink if it's a me thing. I think that means you just like your boyfriend. I'm sure I still have those jeans and the shirt somewhere if you want to when you get back._

 _I've saved all of your letters and gifts too. I've even taken to sleeping in that red sweater you left in my dorm last year. It's starting to wear thin from wearing it so much though :(_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My lovely performer,_

 _I do like my boyfriend, very much. Maybe we'll save the outfit for once we're alone together. I might not be able to resist making love to you right then and there which might embarrass you._

 _You mean that sweater which is very much larger than you? God, thanks for putting that image in my head. Now getting to sleep is really gonna be a challenge! I think I did leave my blue sweater in one of your drawers. You can wear that one._

 _An update on my cellist: he's dating someone from the woodwind section. A bassoon player to be exact. So now I'm once more single and ready to mingle. ;)_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My single boyfriend,_

 _I don't remember seeing that one. I think I might have left that one at home over summer break :( I'll have to ask Mom to bring it next time they come down to visit._

 _It's good to know you're newly single again. I didn't like sharing your affections with this hot cellist guy. A bassoonist though? I heard they're a little weird. Think it'll last?_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My not single boyfriend,_

 _Did you check your closet? I think there should be some sweaters in there too._

 _Imagine my surprise. I thought we were having a hot, steamy affair and then he starts dating this other guy. I was quite offended. Am I really so repulsive?_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My jealous boyfriend,_

 _I found a shirt in my closet. Some socks too. That's about it. I'll get that sweater soon enough, and I think the red one will last until then._

 _You must have been heartbroken for him to leave you so suddenly. I wouldn't call you repulsive. Maybe a bit standoffish?_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My poor boyfriend,_

 _Your description makes me want to get home ASAP so I can replace that sweater with myself._

 _Standoffish? From you, that's as good as repulsive from anyone else. How do you put up with someone as hideous as Quasimodo and the Phantom's love child?_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My handsome cellist,_

 _I think that would be the perfect solution to my problem. I would take your hug over your sweater any day._

 _I never said anything about being ugly. I only meant that you tend to have a serious case of Resting Bitch Face. You don't let anyone see you smile unless they're close to you, but they don't want to get close to you because you never smile. You have yourself quite the Catch 22. Thank god we met online and I didn't have the option to be scared off by your glare._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My dearest betrayer,_

 _Are you saying that you might not have dated me without the pen pal program? I'll have you know, I stayed in bed a week after reading that. So mean :'(_

 _I want to hug you so much. I miss you like crazy. We don't have much longer now before I'll be home!_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My understanding lover,_

 _You know it's true. I thought you hated my guts. You thought I was beyond irritating. If we hadn't had the chance to get to know each other with the anonymity, I honestly can't say we would have ever gotten past glaring at each other in the hallways._

 _How much longer until you come home again? I don't how many more lonely nights I can take._

 _-J_

* * *

 _Pitch!_

 _I got Riff! I can't believe this actually happened!_

 _-Jack_

 _P.S. Sorry for the short letter. I was so excited I couldn't wait for your reply to the last one._

* * *

 _My loveliest boyfriend,_

 _Congratulations! I'm so proud! I knew you could do it! :D_

 _As for your other letter, I'm sorry I was an ass to you. To be fair, I was an ass to everyone. Those qualities which I found so annoying I now find to be charmingly endearing._

 _I'll be home soon, my darling. I know what you mean about the lonely nights. I'll stop at my place to drop my suitcases off, and then I'm going to spend the next two weeks after that locked in your room with you. Make plans with your roommate so he isn't too surprised to see you naked in bed a lot._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My ass with a beautiful ass,_

 _You were definitely an ass back in high school. Luckily for you, my presence made you much more tolerable of other people. You opened up a lot when we started dating. I don't want you to open up too much though. I'm greedy and kind of like having that happy side of you all to myself._

 _I think that Fred is ready for you to come back. He remembers full well how we were last year. I think he's more unsure of how to take the quiet than relaxing in it._

 _I've been wondering something. What are your plans for next year?_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My ridiculous poet,_

 _You really think my ass is beautiful?_

 _I like you being greedy over me. Don't worry. Only you get to know me entirely. I'm trying to be polite and more open, but not too much, as instructed._

 _Good old Fred. Glad to know he's ready for when I get back. But are you? ;)_

 _I don't really know about next year. Probably just focus on my studies and you._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My_ _ **gorgeous**_ _piece of ass,_

 _Of course I think your ass is beautiful. I've loved it since I first laid eyes on it. You know that. I think I'm going through ass withdrawals._

 _Don't hold back so much you're not making friends. I think it's healthy for you to have more friends than just me and the few you have._

 _I'll make sure I'm ready. Even if it means I have to practice on myself to make sure I'm well prepared._

 _Do you think maybe you'd like to be roommates with me?_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My hot boyfriend,_

 _Are you asking me to move in with you? My answer is a YES with all caps and maybe some exclamation points thrown in. Hey, have some fireworks too._

 _My poor little ass man. Don't worry. As soon as I get home, I'll let you fondle it as much as you want. :)_

 _I've made some friends here. Enough to not be too terribly lonely. I think you'd be proud of me!_

 _Practice on yourself? Oh. My. God. Are you trying to kill me?_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My amazing boyfriend,_

 _Fireworks? I'll take some fireworks. I'm sure you'll be giving me plenty when you get back anyway ;) I wouldn't mind if you wanted to room together on campus or even find a small apartment nearby. As long as it's with you, I'd be happy._

 _I am_ _ **very**_ _proud of you! I fully expect to meet one of these friends some time. Maybe over a video chat?_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My loving boyfriend,_

 _Would it to be too cliche of me to say that what I have planned for us will be like the 4th of July? Probably._

 _Living on campus is convenient, but I know you've been wanting to get an apartment for awhile. Maybe we can go look at some once I'm back and we can decide then?_

 _I could actually introduce you to some. A couple are from Cornell and we agreed to meet up afterwards. You can come too and hang out!_

 _-P_

* * *

 _My darling,_

 _4th of July? Cliche? Sounds perfect._

 _We could sign up for on campus, and then we could always cancel it if we find an apartment?_

 _I'd really like that. Do you think your friends would like me? Or are they like the old you and hate perpetual optimism?_

 _-J_

* * *

 _My love,_

 _I think that sounds like a good idea. Cover all our bases until we're sure. That's why I date you, Mr. Smarty. (heart)_

 _I think they'd like you. You're attractive, friendly, and funny. I can always glare at you if you'd like some of that high school flare._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My wonderful musician,_

 _That's why you date me? I thought it was because I'm so hot and talented and save the world._

 _I don't think you should glare. You might scare off your newfound friends._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My beautiful future teacher,_

 _I date you for many reasons. One of which happens to be your incredibly sexy brain._

 _They won't mind if we explain it's just a personal joke. But I won't glare at you. I don't think I'd be able to look at you with anything but sappy goo-goo eyes._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My amazingly talented superstar cellist,_

 _My sexy brain? Is it because you think my intelligence is sexy? Or is it the naughty thoughts and ideas my brain comes up with?_

 _I'm glad for the no glaring. I do so love your sappy goo-goo eyes. It's a good look for you._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My darling nerd,_

 _I think your intelligence is very sexy, and I also think your vivid imagination is very sexy. You're just so damn sexy all around._

 _I know you love my goo-goo eyes. You preen like a peacock anytime I look at you with them. You like to show off your besotted boyfriend._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My nerd-loving boyfriend,_

 _You really think I'm sexy? Why, I can't thank ya enough for your kind words, sir. You flatter me too much._

 _I'm not so sure it's that I like to show you off. I just like that look because every time I can see how much you love me. It fills me up with happiness every single time._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My teasing lover,_

 _I think you're very sexy, and you know it. You just like to make me say it._

 _I'll have to remember that. If looking at you that way makes you feel that good, the odd looks I get are a small price to pay._

 _-P_

* * *

 _My equally teasing boyfriend,_

 _I do like hearing you say it. You're a quiet guy. I have to make you voice your opinion out loud as often as I can. For your own sake of course._

 _Don't give me those looks too much in public though. You might give people the impression that you're not as scary as you look. Remember I'm still greedy and don't want to have to fight for your attentions if you start making too many friends._

 _Do you think there's any way you could possibly come back to the States to watch the show? I'd love to have you there, but I understand if you can't._

 _-J_

* * *

 _My jealous love,_

 _Of course for my own sake. Any pleasure you might get from it is ENTIRELY coincidental._

 _I'll keep my goo-goo eyes at a limit. I don't want you getting too jealous...or do I?_

 _I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it. I really am sorry :(_

 _-P_

* * *

 **Only one more chapter to go! What do you guys think will happen. Don't forget to review or PM me if you want an update!**


	15. Chapter 15

_I gotta say, Riff looks_ _ **really**_ _sexy. I'm a little jealous._

Jack looked down at his phone after the performance and grinned. Ignoring the weird looks from his castmates, he took off running towards the stage door. He stopped in the doorway, chest heaving, and smiled when blue finally found amber and they locked eyes. "I knew you'd be here."

"Oh?" An eyebrow quirked, and Pitch smiled. "A little presumptive, my love."

"You can't surprise me anymore. I know you too well." Jack slid his arms around Pitch's waist and enjoyed having him in his hold once again.

Pitch hummed and held him tightly. "I missed you like crazy."

"Missed you too," he mumbled as he breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend. "So how much trouble did you have to go through to get here so quickly?"

"Not a lot. I may have told some white lies, but I've been given a few days to come see you."

"White lies? What did you say? You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. I'm just glad you made it."

"I may have told them that I plan on proposing to my boyfriend."

"And they believed you?" Jack pulled back enough to look at him incredulously.

"Yes." Pitch backed up a little and held Jack's hands tightly. "Because it may not be entirely false."

Blue eyes widened, staring up at Pitch in shock. "What?"

"Jack Frost, we've known each other and loved each other for a while. You've put up with my shit, and I've fallen in love with your annoyingness. And now…" Pitch hesitantly got down on one knee. "I want to make it last forever."

"Are you serious right now?" Jack's voice cracked ever so slightly. He felt his hands trembling in Pitch's strong grip.

"I love you so much," Pitch whispered, looking up at him. "Whether you say yes or no or not right now, I will still love you so very much."

"Well, damn…" Jack chuckled and wiped at his teary eyes with his sleeve. "You made a liar out of me, sir."

"A liar?"

When Jack opened his mouth, a voice behind them called out instead. "Because he said you couldn't surprise him anymore!" Fred stood leaning against the doorway, he and the rest of the cast watching with knowing grins.

Pitch blushed and gave Jack a small smile. "I know you hate audiences for this type of thing."

"Shut up, Fred," Jack called over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Don't worry about him. Them." He shook his head. "Sorry."

"Would you say yes, already? The poor guy's been kneeling for forever! You know you're going to say it anyway."

"Fred, stop being an ass!"

Jack laughed when the girl who played his girlfriend in the play smacked his friend up the back of the head. "But he's right." He smiled down at his boyfriend. "Yes, yes, yes. I want to be with you forever too."

"Yes?" Pitch chuckled breathlessly. "You'll marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded emphatically.

Pitch stood and slipped the golden band onto Jack's finger with shaking hands. "The Precious for _my_ precious."

Jack laughed when, upon inspection of the band, he noticed the engravings. "'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' We are such nerds." He pulled Pitch down for a passionate kiss.

Pitch sighed and kissed Jack back just as passionately, pulling him flush against him. "I want to be alone with you."

A wolf whistle behind him had Jack throwing the middle finger back at his roommate. "That would probably be for the best."

"Are you free?"

"I just have to go grab my wallet and things, and then I can be all yours."

"Hurry up," Pitch whispered and kissed his cheek. "I want to make up for lost time with my fiancé."

"I'll be back in a jiff." Jack gave him another quick kiss before heading back inside. He was so excited to get back out to Pitch that he didn't even mind the teasing comments from his castmates about why he was leaving so fast. Jack thought about changing out of his stagewear, but, after thinking about it for a second more, he stuffed his casual clothes in his backpack and headed back out to his boyfriend.

Pitch smiled at him and grabbed his hand, all but dragging him back to Jack's dorm room. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Pitch had Jack up against the wall, kissing him hard. "I have been so desperate for you, my love," he panted against Jack's lips.

"How do you think I've felt." Jack nibbled at a swollen bottom lip. "It's only been ten months, but it feels like decades."

"Pictures can only take me so far." Pitch breathlessly chuckled. "Have you really missed me so much, my love?"

"Equally, if not more so, than you missed me." He made quick work of pushing Pitch's shirt up and pulling it off. "Pictures did pretty well for me…" His nose ran along a firm stomach as he kissed his way down to the button of his pants. "But nothing compares to actually having you here."

Pitch looked down at him with blown eyes, running his fingers through his hair. "Did you really know I'd come tonight?"

"I did." Jack unbuttoned his boyfriend's pants and pushed them down along with his underwear. He pressed a sloppy wet kiss to the quickly growing length in front of him.

"Is there a reason I'm naked and you're still ridiculously overdressed?" Pitch purred, his grip tightening in Jack's hair.

"Not my fault you're too stunned to strip me." Jack smirked up at him before setting to work with his mouth.

Pitch gasped. "J-Jack!"

"Yes?" He pulled away for just a moment. "I almost forgot how great you taste." His tongue worked slowly up and down the hard length.

"Let me touch you. I've missed the feeling of your skin."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes teasingly and stood back up to hug Pitch. "Ruin my elaborate plans to have you cum in my mouth."

"Oh, fuck," Pitch groaned and pulled Jack into a desperately passionate kiss. "I want that,"

"Would you prefer me to be naked while doing so?"

"Was the outfit part of the plan?"

"Not really. I just remember how much you loved my Tony costume and how it 'fit all my curves' so deliciously. Thought you might want to enjoy it a little." His hands drifted down to grab his favorite body part. Jack's head fell to Pitch's chest with a groan. "Fuck…"

Pitch groaned too and let his own head fall to Jack's neck. "This costume fits you even better. Your ass looks so fucking good." He kissed and gently bit all along Jack's neck, leaving small marks dotting the skin.

"I thought you might like it," he gasped. "I missed your ass so much." His fingers squeezed and stroked lovingly as he re-familiarized himself with it.

"Only my ass?" Pitch teased, moving his hands around Jack to cup and squeeze his butt through his jeans.

"More than that, of course. I also missed this." Jack kissed the skin over the man's heart.

"You're always so romantic when you're horny."

"One of us has to be." He pulled away just long enough to pull his T-shirt over his head.

A warm mouth instantly latched onto one of Jack's nipples. "Always so sensible."

"It's what you love about me," Jack whispered breathlessly.

"I love so much about you." Long fingers tugged at Jack's pants, quickly pulling them and his boxers down and out of the way. "Your sensibility is just one of many aspects."

"Along with my amazing good looks?" As soon as he was free of clothes, Jack jumped up and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist.

Pitch kissed him deeply and carried him over to the bed. "Oh, yes. You are _so_ fucking sexy."

"If it gets a reaction like this out of you, I'm so very glad you think so." Jack rubbed himself up and down against him.

"You're a tease," Pitch growled before throwing Jack down on the bed and quickly covering him. "And you're my tease."

"All yours," he groaned. Jack blindly felt around for the condom he knew he'd left on his desk next to the bed.

"Prepared, were we?"

"Told you I knew you were coming."

"And if I hadn't?"

"It would have gone unused, and I would have drowned my sorrows in homework."

"Thank God I did come then, because that sounds absolutely boring," Pitch chuckled. He took the condom and slipped it on himself.

Jack pulled his knees up to his chest. "I agree. I'd take this over homework every day."

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Pitch groaned and ran his hand between Jack's legs.

"Please," he whispered as his head fell back to the bed. "It's been too long."

"Did you practice like you promised, or have you waited?"

"I practiced whenever I thought of you late in the night. So...quite often."

"Show me."

"You're an impossible tease…" Jack reached over for the bottle of lube he'd also left on his desk. After thoroughly slicking up his fingers, he slipped two into himself.

Pitch sat back and watched Jack intently. "Fuck, you look so good."

"It would look even better if it was your dick instead." He pushed in a third finger and gasped softly when his fingertips brushed against his prostate.

"Christ, this is so hot."

"How long are you going to watch?" Jack bit his bottom lip. "I've waited ten months to feel you inside me again; I've had more than enough time with my fingers."

Pitch covered his length in lube. He pulled Jack's hand away and rubbed himself against the slick hole. "You have no idea how much I've yearned for you."

"I'm sure I have a pretty good idea."

"I think you've waited long enough."

"Finally." Pitch lined himself up with Jack's entrance and slowly thrust in, all while keeping their mouths occupied with a kiss. Jack groaned loudly. His fingers grabbed Pitch's bottom and tried to pull him closer.

Pitch buried his head in Jack's neck, panting hot air against his warm skin as he thrust, slow at first but then soon picking up speed. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"Oh, God…" His head tilted away to offer more skin to his boyfriend. "It's been way too long."

Pitch accepted Jack's silent offering, sucking and biting the flushed skin. "I know, love. You feel like someone growing desperate for me."

"Could be because it's the truth."

"Would you have gone mad if we had waited any longer?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Me too." Pitch gripped Jack's hips, pulling him into each thrust. "God, your ass feels so good."

"Your dick feels fucking amazing," Jack laughed.

"When I'm through with you, I want to cum in your mouth."

"Whatever you want," he panted.

"Just so long as you get to have my dick in your ass?"

Jack chuckled. "Of course."

"Well, I really like being inside you. I've missed it." Pitch pressed him down into the bed, thrusting a little deeper inside him. "You have the best ass."

"I beg to differ," Jack groaned. "You have the best one I've ever seen."

Pitch's tongue dragged up the smooth column of Jack's neck with a ragged breath. "God, I'm so close already. I want to cum all over you, love."

"Cum in my ass first. Then you can do it wherever you want."

"Have you been fantasizing about having me cum in your ass all this time?"

"Almost every time!" He cried out when Pitch prodded against his sensitized prostate.

"And the rest of the time?" Pitch moaned, repeating that move again.

"Fuck!" Jack bit his lip. "You doing it everywhere else."

"I want to do that for you, love. Cover you in my cum so you always know how much I adore you."

"I already know how much you adore me."

"So is that a no?"

"It's a 'I'll take anything I can get.'"

Pitch shifted his hips to place his bottom back in his lover's hands. "I did promise you could fondle it as much as you wanted. You've been lacking."

"Silly me. I was a little...distracted."

"Still distracted?" he asked, slamming against Jack's prostate.

"A little," he gasped. Jack's hands slid up and down his lover's back but always returned to firmly grope his bottom.

Pitch hummed deep in his chest, focusing more on rolling his hips. "Well? As good as you remember?"

"Maybe even better." His grip tightened when he cried out with pleasure. "Fuck me!"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Pitch whispered teasingly against Jack's neck as he sucked at his pulse point.

"Not what I...meant. Oh, fuck, Pitch," Jack gasped and held him tighter

"You're so sensitive. I'm sorry I've let you get so desperate."

Jack smiled cheekily. "If you make me cum soon I'll consider forgiving you."

"You want me to make you cum?" Pitch smiled and bit Jack's earlobe.

"Please," he begged.

Pitch sat back and pulled Jack up with him, letting him fall down on his length with each thrust. "I want this to last."

"You're so cruel to your fiancé." Jack kissed him desperately as he worked himself up and down his lover's length.

"Am I? I thought I was worshipping the body I've been without for so long."

"The body that's been craving you for ten months."

"I've been craving it too. Its softness, its paleness, its incredible desire to be satisfied."

"It's all yours now. Forever."

"Because you are my beautiful fiancé, and you will become my beautiful husband."

"Beautiful? I'd prefer handsome...but that's the right idea." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"You're very handsome. I'm so lucky to have you beside me," Pitch whispered against Jack's lips, lovingly sucking at each full lip.

"Very lucky indeed," Jack moaned softly. "Lucky I let you torture me like this."

"What do you need?" Pitch slid a hand down the man's body to finally wrap his fingers around Jack's length. "For me to touch this?"

Jack's head fell forward to rest on Pitch's shoulder. "Fuck, yes." The hand on his length stroked him in time with the thrusts in his ass. Every other thrust slammed against Jack's abused prostate. "Pitch…" He bit down on the muscled skin in front of him as his body tightened with impending orgasm.

Pitch groaned and stroked Jack harder. "Cum for me, love. Give me what I've been dreaming of for months." Jack quickly moved to kiss Pitch to muffle a loud groan, the taste he loved so much finally pushing him over the edge. His whole body tightened around his boyfriend, squeezing him close. Pitch groaned into Jack's mouth and felt himself spill in the condom. "Fuck, Jack. God, you feel so good."

"Promise me something?" he whispered against Pitch's lips.

"Anything, my love. Anything you want."

"Promise we never stay apart this long again."

Pitch brushed some stray strands of hair from Jack's forehead. "I've been offered a position once I graduate. Would you like to come with me? Vienna's far, but there are orphans and homeless enough for your philanthropic soul."

Jack's lips fell into a slight frown before he could even think to hide it. "But I don't speak the language."

"We don't have to go. If you want to stay here, I'll stay here. I'll follow you anywhere."

"No, no, no. You followed me here to Cornell. Now it's my turn to follow you." He gave a small smile. "We can go to Austria after we graduate together. I'm sure I'll find something to do with myself quickly enough."

"Do you think you'll be able to pick up German?"

"I picked up Gaelic after studying it for three years. I should be able to pick it up pretty fast when I'm immersed in it."

"I've already found some nice apartment buildings, and the schools look fantastic."

Jack shook his head slowly. "I don't think I'd be able to teach in another language."

"If you know enough German, I'm sure they'll be able to understand English. Just show them that you're trying and they're actually rather sweet."

"I think that teaching Physics would be too hard to teach in another language. I'm sure there'll be some sort of research organization in Vienna I could work with."

"How about London then? They speak English, and the orchestra at Royal Albert Hall is amazing. I can also fly to Vienna and back easily if I wanted."

"I wouldn't want to make things harder for you."

"I don't mind. It would be a compromise. Much better than flying from here to Vienna or being separated. By living in London, you'd be comfortable and I could stay close to you while still going to Vienna."

"But you'd have to be flying back and forth from Vienna all the time. I don't want to be a hassle."

"I would do it for you."

"I don't want you to have to go through that for me."

"I would do anything to make you happy, my future husband. It's a small price to pay to be able to see you smile."

"I want to see you smile too."

"Being with you makes me smile. The where doesn't matter to me."

"I feel like you'll care when you're exhausted from constantly flying back and forth."

Pitch pulled back so he could really look at Jack's face. "You don't want to come to Europe, do you?"

"I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams," he whispered, avoiding his eyes. "But at the same time, I don't want to be away from you either."

"Where do you want to be? Here?"

Jack nodded slowly. "I love it here."

"Then I'll find something here, and that is _my_ choice."

"What about your dreams? Vienna?"

" _You_ are my dream, Jack. I couldn't enjoy Vienna or anywhere else without you. Of course I would love to go, but the only way we could both get what we want and still be happy is to break up, and I refuse to do that."

"Would you really be okay with sticking around boring old Ithaca?"

"As long as you're with me."

"I love you so much." Jack leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Jack. So, so much."

He groaned quietly when Pitch's softening length slowly slipped out of him. "I can't wait until this year is over. Then I can have you back with me every day."

"It's only a couple more months. Then you and I will move in together and be a gross, sappy, lovey-dovey couple."

"Sounds like a dream come true." Jack leaned back in the bed, pulling Pitch with him. He made sure to keep him close as he pulled the covers over their entangled bodies.

Pitch pulled Jack to lie on his chest, his fingers running through Jack's hair. "I don't want to leave you."

"And I don't want you to leave. Guess that means you'll have to stay with me forever."

"I will have to go back to finish up the year. But the moment I'm done, I will be right back on that plane."

"At least this time we'll only be apart about two months. Nothing like what we just went through."

"I'd love to make you that horny again, but I think you were getting emotionally desperate too. Don't think I didn't notice the tear stains on some of the later letters."

"I never knew it was possible I could miss someone so much."

"Who would have thought that you'd end up needing _me_ so much?"

"Certainly not either of us."

"I could barely stand you, and I think you could barely stand me too in your own way."

"Maybe just a tiddly bit," Jack laughed. "I didn't like how insanely pessimistic you were about everything and everyone."

"I couldn't stand the rainbows coming out of your ass. Now I think it's so very sexy."

"I wonder what could possible have changed your mind."

"I got a taste of that rainbow ass," Pitch teased as he kissed the top of Jack's head.

"Knew it. A true ass man if ever I've seen one."

"What about you? Have you always liked my ass?"

"Of course. You've known that since the first time I saw it. I wasn't exactly quiet about my affections for it."

"I mean before we liked each other. Would you sneak peeks at it when I would walk away?"

"I might have noticed it once or twice. Then you started showing your asshole-y side to me and I avoided it."

"Good for you then that we fell for each other. Now my ass is all yours."

"Extremely good for me. I've never been happier than when I started dating you."

"And not just because you get to fondle my ass all the time, right?"

"No. But that is a pretty nice bonus."

"You're adorable."

"I'm the happiest I've ever been because I love you and you love me." Jack inspected the ring on his left hand once again with a smile. "And now I know for certain that we'll always be together. So no matter what, our future will be a happy one."

Pitch laced his fingers together with Jack's. "I've been worrying for days that you might say no."

"Did you really think I'd say that?"

"Maybe? Maybe you'd say it was too soon or that you never imagined actually marrying me. I thought of a thousand different scenarios of how and why you'd say no."

"Well, I've loved you for the past three years like I've never loved anyone before. Besides your studying abroad, I don't think we've gone more than a day without seeing each other. Except vacations, of course. I love spending time with you, so of course I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't doubt you love me. But dating and marriage are very different. You might like dating more than marrying me."

"Seriously? Marriage means the ultimate promise of being one hundred percent sure of each other. No chance of changing our minds or leaving or anything like that."

"And maybe you wouldn't be ready for that kind of permanence. At least maybe not with me." Pitch lifted Jack's hand to his lips. "Yet a part of me hoped beyond hope that you would say yes."

"I've never been as sure of anything as I am about you. Of course I was going to say yes."

"You really are amazing, Jack Frost. Those orphans and nuns and baby animals are damn lucky to have you on their side."

"And so are you." Jack kissed his chest with a grin.

"Undoubtedly. You'll make a fine husband. Greeting me after a long day, your body clothed in nothing but a tiny, pink, frilly apron, and with dinner on the stove." Pitch chuckled and ran his finger along the edge of Jack's ear. "Do you have a fantasy like that?"

"Can't say that I have," Jack snickered. "If that's what you'd like, I'd be down for it."

"I'll make dinner every once in awhile. I'll even put on the apron if you'd like."

"Since you're such a good cook, I'll accept any offer of dinner or lunch or breakfast or even dessert."

"And the apron?"

"If it shows off your ass, I'm sure you'll look sexy no matter what you're wearing."

"So anything that shows off my ass has your seal of approval."

"Exactly."

"Hmm." Pitch got up out of the bed and padded over to where his red sweater was draped onver the back of Jack's chair. He slipped it on, showing off where the sweater just touched the base of his spine. "It doesn't smell like me anymore."

Jack could only stare, gaping for a few moments before sense started to return to him. "Of course it doesn't. I couldn't not wash it for ten whole months. It looks far better on you than on me."

Pitch looked over his shoulder with a teasing smile. "See something you like?"

"I see something, or someone, that I _love_."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"My fiancé, my lover, my fiancé's delectable ass...oh, and his legs too."

"This old thing?" Pitch cupped his rear. "It is rather nice, isn't it?"

"It's the best I've ever had the pleasure of seeing."

"How many asses have you seen?"

"A good number. Only a few in real life, but I'm not so pure as to say I've never watched porn before."

"Really? It seems you're naughtier than I thought."

"Can you honestly tell me you've never watched porn? I find that hard to believe."

"Of course I've watched porn! It's just that you're such a do-gooder I haven't imagined you watching it."

Jack gave him a flat look. "I'm a guy. Of course I've watched porn."

"You'll have to tell me what you liked." Pitch walked back to the bed and leaned down to kiss him.

"I can tell you we've done quite a few of them." He slid his hand up Pitch's neck to keep him close.

"But not all," Pitch mumbled against Jack's lips, biting the full bottom one.

"No, not all. Some I don't want to do though. I'm perfectly content keeping them as fantasies."

"Now you have to tell me."

"Oh, come on. Seriously? You've watched porn before. There has to have been stuff that turned you on watching it but you wouldn't want to actually do."

"Not really."

"There's no way! You really have no limits for stuff like that?"

"Well, I guess my only limit is that I have to be on top. Other than that, I'm open."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "You told me when we first had sex that you'd been on the bottom before."

"Yeah, and I prefer being on top. Although, if you wanted to switch…"

"Well, now I don't want to ask." He stuck his tongue out with a pout.

"You can ask me anything. You know that."

"I know…" Jack sat up and looked at the blanket covering his lap.

Pitch sat beside him. "Ask me."

"I'll admit to being curious what it's like."

"What what is like? Being inside someone that way?"

"Yeah. I was a virgin before you came along, so I've never actually done that with someone. But I'm okay with sticking to the bottom."

"I would switch for you."

"You don't have to. I never asked because I could tell how opposed you were to being on the bottom."

"Well, yeah, I have my preferences. However, why should I be a bottom with guys who don't matter but not with the love of my life?"

"Because you like what you like. I like being on the bottom; I don't have to try it on top."

"What if I offer myself to you?"

"No, no." Jack fell back to the bed and covered his face with a sigh. "No need. I don't want to spend the little time I have with you right now with this back and forth."

Pitch hummed and crawled on top of him, kissing his chest and neck. "When I get back from Vienna, I want you to have me."

"You really don't have to offer." He looked up at his boyfriend. "I understand you don't like it."

"That's where you're wrong, my love. I'm not offering." He licked under Jack's ear. "I'm begging."

Jack shivered. "You'd really beg for something you don't enjoy?"

"I'm begging for my fiancé, the one I love above all others, to erase my past from my body and replace it with only him."

"And if I'm completely awful at it?"

"Practice makes perfect."

"You are so…" Jack threw the blanket off and flipped his boyfriend over so he could crawl on top of him. "Frustratingly wonderful to me sometimes."

Pitch looked up at him with loving eyes, stretching his head up to kiss him. "Should I not want you as desperately as I do?"

"No. It's only fair you do seeing as how desperately I always want you. Makes us a little more even." He deepened their kiss a little as he reached over into his desk drawer to grab another condom and some more lube.

Pitch moaned and arched up against him. "Do you want to be able to stare at my ass while you fuck it?"

Jack tore open the packet and rolled the condom onto his boyfriend's cock. "The image does appeal to me, I'll admit." After pushing the red sweater up a little and drizzling some lube on the thick length, he lowered himself down on top of Pitch once again.

"Fuck, lover," Pitch whispered, gripping Jack's hips as they moved.

"Love you too," he chuckled. Pitch sat up and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist so he could hold him close. He wrapped his lips around a pert nipple, sucking and tugging the hard flesh. Jack's hips rocked forward eagerly as he sought further pleasure for them both. Pitch wrapped his hand around Jack's length. He stroked it as he gently bit the tip of the nipple in his mouth. "See?" Jack moaned softly. "How can I insist we trade places when your cock feels so damn good inside me?"

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good," Pitch growled, thrusting up harder and inside him. "I do love being inside you."

"And I love having you there." He shifted a little so the angle changed, and his grip on Pitch's shoulders instantly tightened.

The tip of Pitch's dick jabbed against Jack's prostate with every thrust, and he panted against Jack's chest. "So you'll stay a bottom for me?"

"I don't think I could possibly like topping so much as to give this up," Jack gasped.

"Especially since you, ah, fantasized about me cumming inside you while I was gone."

"What can I say?" He leaned forward to whisper huskily in his fiancé's ear. "I love your cock so deep inside me."

Pitch growled. "I want to cum inside you."

"That'll have to wait 'til we're married."

"Fuck, love, please? Please let me cum inside your beautiful ass?"

"Not until we're officially married. It'll give you something to look forward to." He lifted up a little more so he could thrust down harder.

"God, you're such a tease," Pitch groaned.

Jack brought his left hand up to his face so he could lewdly suck on his fingers with a groan, lingering on his ring finger and letting the metal shine in the dim light. "You keep saying that. I have a feeling you rather enjoy it. Why else would you keep me around?"

Pitch watched Jack with blown pupils, his entire being focused on that mouth. "I can think of a few more reasons than that."

"Such as?" He ran his tongue along the ring as he thrust down harder.

"Your, ah- your body and, ah- your heart. Oh, fuck, did I mention your body?"

"I think you mentioned it once or twice," Jack teased.

"It is a very sexy body," Pitch growled, softly biting his fiancé's chest.

Jack sighed in pleasure. "That you love so very much."

"I do. I adore you."

"Just as I adore you." He picked up the pace of his thrusts. "And your cock."

"Your ass feels so good, Jack. It feels like it wants to cum."

"Believe me, if it was possible, it would have happened a long time ago." Jack leaned back to support himself on his arms, so he could move easier.

"I love watching you like this. Desperate, horny, so damn gorgeous." Pitch ran his hand up Jack's chest and bringing it to rest at the base of his throat.

"Desperate for you."

"I'm desperate for you too." Jack's hips snapped down eagerly seeking more contact with his lover. With his other hand, Pitch gripped Jack's hip and held him still as he snapped up between Jack's legs.

"Fuck, Pitch-" Jack gasped. He shifted onto one arm so he could reach down and stroke himself closer.

"Yeah, baby. You look so good."

"So close," he groaned. Jack bit his lip when a slight shift had Pitch's tip hitting the sweet spot every time.

"Fuck, God," Pitch growled, squeezing Jack's hip almost painfully tight. A few moments later, Jack was spilling himself over his hand with a cry. He held himself up on shaking limbs instead of collapsing on his lover and stopping his pleasure. Pitch didn't make Jack wait long, biting his neck with a growl as he also came. "Fuck, Jack. That is definitely the way to win a conversation."

"I wasn't aware there was something to win." Jack finally collapsed back on the bed with a laugh.

"Of course not. Because you won," Pitch chuckled and snuggled down beside him. He buried his nose in Jack's neck.

"Mmmm. Well, as long as I won…" He smiled and lay there, completely content to just bask in the post-orgasmic bliss with his fiancé.

"If that's how you plan on winning once we get married, then I'm going to fight with you a lot," Pitch hummed.

"Be prepared for me to win a lot."

"Oh, God, yes," Pitch groaned quietly as he lovingly licked the growing bruise on Jack's neck.

Jack smiled and relaxed against him. "I think we'll both find it perfectly enjoyable that way."

"I think marriage will be a fantastic experience with you."

"A new adventure."

"Are you nervous?"

"Only a little. Now I know you almost better than I know myself. It would be silly to be too nervous when I know you so well."

"Jack Black-Frost. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Will that make you Pitch Black-Frost?"

"I guess it would."

"I like it," Jack whispered as he stroked his fiancé's cheek.

"Does it sound good?"

"Very much so. It suits you."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Just like I suit you."

"How right you are, as always."

Jack played with a strand of dark hair. "How long do I get to keep you this trip?"

"I have to fly back Monday," Pitch hummed.

"So two whole days I get to keep you to myself?"

"Mmhmm."

"Anything you want to do while you're back in your own country?"

"Constant repetition of tonight."

"We can't just stay in here screwing each other for two days."

"Oh? Why not? That's what delivery's for."

"Because I'm not sure my ass can handle it and still be able to perform on stage."

"Please? I'll be gone another two months."

"Fiiiiiine," Jack grumbled jokingly. "But you have to be gentle with me. I have to do more dancing as Riff than I did as Tony."

"I'll be as gentle with you as you want," Pitch hummed and nuzzled against Jack with a satisfied smile.

Jack reached down to pull the blanket back over them. "You sure seem happy with yourself."

"I get to spend my mini vacation having crazy rabbit sex with my handsome, talented, loving fiancé. I am _very_ happy."

"Just think how great it'll be when you're back home with me for good."

"Oh, God. And then once we're married? My heart might just stop from happiness."

"I hope not. I'd like to live a full and happy life with you. It would be a shame if that were cut short because you got a little too happy."

"It's your own fault. You've made me this happy."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't think so."

"Me either." He rubbed his nose against Pitch's. "I'd rather us be too happy than not have what we do."

"I would do anything for you, Jack Frost."

"We sure make quite the couple. I'd do anything for you too, Pitch Black. I love you."

"I'll never stop wanting to hear you say that."

"I'll never stop saying it. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Pitch smiled and kissed him. "I feel the same way about you."

"I know you do." Jack held him close as they kissed, feeling a warmth in his chest that was far more than just physical.

 **THE END**


End file.
